Sever na ostrzach
by Meadager Szalona
Summary: Zimowa opowieść spod znaku oszałamiającego duetu Yen&Sever. Młody Snape w wyniku splotu skomplikowanych okoliczności zostaje wmanewrowany w występ podczas I Szkolnej Olimpiady Zimowej organizowanej w Hogwarcie. Jakby tego było mało, musi wykazać się akurat w... jeździe figurowej na łyżwach. Miniatura towarzysząca „Żonie dla Śmierciojada": czasy szkolne, 7 rok, leciutkie snily.


_Święta w Hogwarcie, czyli_ _specjalna edycja_ _„_ _Żony_ _dla Śmierciojada"_

* * *

 _ŻdŚ  
Winter Edition_

 **Sever na ostrzach**

 _We were young we were wrong  
_ _We were fine all along  
_ _If there's somebody calling me on  
_ _She's the one  
_ (Robbie Williams: _She's the One_ )

* * *

Święta Bożego Narodzenia zbliżały się wielkimi krokami. Hagrid targał do zamku kolejne imponujące choinki, w korytarzach unosił się zapach goździków i mandarynek, a skrzaty powoli szykowały wymyślne potrawy, których nie będzie im dane spróbować – w końcu wokół panoszyły się dopiero późne lata siedemdziesiąte, więc nikt jeszcze nie słyszał o żadnych ruchach wyzwolenia skrzatów, a Hermiona Granger nie została nawet poczęta.

I tylko Yenlla Vanilla Honeydell zamiast śpiewać kolędy, wrzeszczała w Wielkiej Sali na całe gardło:

– Że... Severus... Co?!

Treść komunikatu potrzebowała nieco czasu, aby przedrzeć się do świadomości dziewczyny, ponieważ piękna Miss Hogwarts – korzystając z nieobecności przy stole swojej aktualnej i oficjalnej miłości, czyli Severusa Snape'a – była akurat zajęta robieniem słodkich oczu do męskiej części siódmego roku Puchonów. Odbijała sobie z nawiązką za ostatnie dwie dobry, kiedy to odcięta od świata, ludzi i najświeższych szkolnych plotek zamknęła się w pokoju i pilnie zakuwała do kilku nadchodzących testów. Dlatego kiedy wreszcie dotarło do niej, o czym Marisa i Avery próbują jej powiedzieć od kilku minut, efekt był doprawdy porażający.

– Żartujecie, prawda? – zaśmiała się nerwowo, ale niestety dwójka Ślizgonów zgodnie pokręciła głowami.

– Nie no! Przecież Sever... On by nigdy nie... Co wy, głupa rżniecie?! – wrzasnęła po raz kolejny Yenlla, aż zabrzęczały zgromadzone wokół niej naczynia.

– Yen, uspokój się – poprosiła łagodnie Marisa.

– Ani mi się śni! – rzuciła urażona Krukonka, poprawiając na głowie fikuśny diadem ze spetryfikowanych płatków śniegu, który nasunął jej się na oczy w ataku furii.

Nowy look był naturalnie elementem kampanii wyborczej Miss Winter i stanowił prawdziwą sól w oku Żelaznej Dziewicy. Uparta nauczycielka konfiskowała go średnio co pół godziny, ale bynajmniej nie zniechęcało to Yenlli. Dziewczyna wychodziła z założenia, że nie po to człowiek rodzi się z tak śliczną, stworzoną do ekskluzywnych ozdób główką, aby przejmować się uwagami mocno przeterminowanych wiedźm.

– Jakim idiotą trzeba być, aby zgodzić się na coś podobnego? – Panna Honeydell kontynuowała litanię skarg i wyzwisk. – Zostawiam was na dwa dni, głupie DWA DNI, i zaraz musicie go wpakować w coś takiego? Czy wyście powariowali?!

– No cóż... – Siedząca naprzeciwko niej Marisa Patricia Verescieska wymownie rozłożyła ręce.

– Wszyscy wiemy – odpowiedział za nią Avery – że stary Dumbel wymyślił to wszystko tylko po to, aby zatuszować...

– Zabić nieprzyjemny posmak... – Wsparła go stylistycznie koleżanka.

– Odwrócić uwagę od ostatnich antymugolskich wystąpień – dokończył wreszcie Ślizgon. – A Sever ma w tym ręce umaczane po łokcie, więc... To pewne, że...

– Że co? – przerwała mu zirytowana Yen.

– No... Ze względu na jego pozycję w Domu...

– Jako prefekta – dorzuciła znowu uprzejmie Marisa.

– Błagam! – Miss Hogwarts wniosła oczy do nieba w niemej prośbie o cierpliwość. Czuła, że Severusowy gang specjalnej troski unika odpowiedzi, a bardzo chciała dowiedzieć się wreszcie czegoś konkretnego.

– Sev mógł poczuć się w obowiązku i wziąć to na siebie. – Avery wyszczerzył się w nieprawdopodobnie sztucznym uśmiechu. – W obronie dobrego imienia Slytherinu zgłosił się dobrowolnie.

Yenlla ryknęła tak gromkim i wcale nieeleganckim śmiechem, że zaraz zwróciły się ku niej twarze zgromadzonych w Wielkiej Sali uczniów.

– Sever? W obowiązku?! To ci się udało! – Chichotała nieco histerycznie Yen. – Jedynym obowiązkiem, do jakiego poczuwa się Snape, jest wyślizgiwanie się ze wszystkiego, w miarę możliwości udupiając przy okazji kogoś innego. Chcę wiedzieć, o co tu chodzi. Marisa? – zwróciła się do dziewczyny.

– Właśnie ci tłumaczymy – odpowiedziała ta niewinnie.

– Opowiadacie mi bajki!

– Ale tak było!

– Zamknij się, Avery! – Yenlla z rozmachem uderzyła pięścią w stół. – Albo powiecie mi prawdę, albo sami posprzątacie cały ten bałagan!

Marisa i Avery wymienili spłoszone spojrzenia.

– No dobrze! – jęknął chłopak. – Oni... Oni cały weekend pili.

– CO?! – zawołała wyprowadzona z równowagi Yen. – Beze mnie?!

– A potem zaczęli grać w karty – podjęła panna Verescieska. – W pokera. I Sever przegrał. Duuużo przegrał.

Yen uparcie kręciła głową, wpatrując się w nich oczami ze zdumienia rozszerzonymi do rozmiaru spodków.

– Nie mógł się jakoś wykupić? – zdziwiła się.

– Właśnie o to chodzi. – Avery schował twarz w dłoniach. – Nie grali na pieniądze. Stawką było coś zupełnie innego...

Piękna Krukonka wciągnęła gwałtownie powietrze, a potem zerwała się z miejsca i popędziła w stronę wyjścia z Wielkiej Sali.

– Yen, skarbie, gdzie idziesz? – zawołała za nią Marisa.

– Muszę to zobaczyć na własne oczy – rzuciła przez ramię. – Inaczej nigdy, przenigdy w to nie uwierzę.

§§§

Severus Snape przeżywał właśnie słynny syndrom dnia następnego. Tyle tylko, że tym razem przechodził go znacznie, znacznie gorzej niż zazwyczaj. Złośliwym zbiegiem okoliczności wpakował się w niezłą kabałę i nie potrafił znaleźć żadnego rozsądnego sposobu, aby się z niej wyplątać, jednocześnie zachowując twarz. A jak powszechnie wiadomo, w Slytherinie prawo do dumnego zadzierania nosa jest absolutnie wszystkim.

Pod wpływem syndromu dnia następnego Severus zrozumiał na przykład, że nie powinien był tyle pić... Oraz zacząć bardziej przykładać się do Oklumencji i Legilimencji, jeśli zamierzał jeszcze kiedykolwiek grać w pokera. Zwłaszcza gdy obok nie było Yen wykorzystującej wrodzony wdzięk, aby bezczelnie zaglądać innym w karty. A przede wszystkim nie powinien dać się sprowokować Marisie...

Och, Marisa! Nieszczęsny młody Snape w ciągu ostatnich kilkunastu godzin miał wątpliwą przyjemność dowiedzieć się o swojej koleżance więcej, niżby chciał. Mianowicie w dość niejasnych okolicznościach, naturalnie obficie podlanych Ognistą Whisky, wyszło na jaw, że panna Verescieska jest nieco odmienna – żeby to tak subtelnie ująć – pod względem pewnych osobistych preferencji... A Snape naprawdę wolałby pozostać w tym względzie nieuświadomionym – najchętniej przez kolejne tysiąc lat. Niezaprzeczalnie istniały takie rzeczy, o których człowiek wolałby nie wiedzieć, choćby ze względu na własne zdrowie psychiczne. Chociaż z drugiej strony, przynajmniej raz na zawsze wyjaśniło się, dlaczego Marisa tak bardzo lubi i nieustannie klei się do pięknej Yen...

I ten fakt dopiero na dobre zmroził Severusowi krew w żyłach.

Nic dziwnego, że nie mógł później skupić się na grze.

Naprawdę nie powinien tyle pić! Zawsze źle się to kończyło. Tyle razy już to sobie obiecywał i ciągle popełniał ten sam błąd. Ostatnim razem w chwili zaćmienia zgodził się iść z Yen do Hogsmeade. To było piekło! Szczególnie ta pieprzona herbaciarnia! Do tego wszyscy się na nich gapili. Jedynym plusem całego wypadu był fakt, że Potter omal nie zadławił się ciastkiem na ich widok. A teraz jeszcze to... Na trzeźwo w życiu nie dałby się tak idiotycznie podejść. I to komu? Zwykłej bandzie poślednich Ślizgonów!

Właściwie nawet im się nie dziwił. W końcu trzeba było kogoś wrobić, a tutaj nadarzyła się znakomita okazja. Sam by tego lepiej nie wymyślił. Dzięki temu Dom Węża tanim kosztem wykpi się z kretyńskiej imprezy dyrektora. Na nieszczęście Severusa Snape'a.

O, Salazarze! Miej w opiece swojego prefekta!

§§§

Stukając obcasami, Yen wybiegła z Wielkiej Sali i zatrzymała się przed wielkim i krzykliwym plakatem zawieszonym na drzwiach. Marisa i Avery z niepewnymi minami dreptali tuż za nią. Cała trójka w pełnym zadumy milczeniu wczytywała się w treść ogłoszenia:

 **Szkoła Magii i Czarodziejstwa Hogwart**

niniejszym ma zaszczyt zaprosić uczniów na  
ustanowioną obowiązujący dekretem dyrektora  
Albusa Dumbledore'a  
odbywającą się pod patronatem  
Departamentu Gier i Zabaw Ministerstwa Magii  
organizowaną przy aktywnym udziale  
Hogwarckiego Koła Naukowego Mugoloznawców

 **I Szkolną Olimpiadę Zimową**

która zostanie zainaugurowana w przyszłą sobotę  
zmaganiami uczniów w jeździe figurowej na łyżwach

 _(Lista zimowych dyscyplin sportowych została zamieszczona poniżej.  
Każdy Dom jest zobligowany do wystawienia przynajmniej jednego  
reprezentanta w każdej z dyscyplin)_

– Nie, to po prostu niemożliwe – wycedziła przez zęby panna Honeydell, dźgając długim paznokciem widniejące poniżej nazwisko Snape'a jako reprezentanta Slytherinu w jeździe figurowej na łyżwach. Chyba próbowała je wydrapać. – Po prostu niemożliwe! Snape na łyżwach? Przecież on nawet nie wie, co to jest!

– A jednak! – Kiwała głową Marisa, siłą odciągając Yen od kolorowego plakatu. Nie omieszkała jej przy tej okazji czule przytulić.

– Nie wierzę! – zawyła z frustracji Miss Hogwarts, szarpiąc się i wyrywając. – Jak on mógł mi to zrobić?! No jak?!

– Yenlla! – krzyknęła Rosmerta, nadbiegając z głębi korytarza wraz z Kitty. – O, widzę, że już wiesz... – Zaśmiała się nerwowo. – W Gryffindorze od rana nie mówią o niczym innym.

– Czy Potter też się zapisał? – zapytała szybko Yen.

Gdyby okazało się, że on również zamierza walczyć o medal w łyżwiarstwie figurowym cała sprawa nabrałaby przynamniej umownego sensu.

Ros uciekła wzrokiem w bok.

– No... Eee... Taa, jasne, ale na coś innego. Z nartami, bieganiem i strzelaniem.

– Pewnie nie tak absolutnie, totalnie i nieziemsko obciachowego! – Wybuchła niekontrolowanym śmiechem Kitty. – Yen, ja przepraszam, ale... O Boże, to będzie rzeź! Snape na łyżwach!

Policzki Yen pokryły się szkarłatem. Miała ochotę udusić na miejscu obie swoje koleżanki. Jak mogły śmiać się jej w twarz? Czy nie rozumiały, co właśnie przeżywa?

Ostateczne upokorzenie!

– Och, zamknijcie się wreszcie! – Zmroziła wszystkich złym spojrzeniem.

Kitty znowu zachichotała, machając do niej ręką, jakby cała ta afera niewiele dla niej znaczyła.

– Daj sobie spokój, Yenka – powiedziała. – Czy ty aby nie za bardzo się tym wszystkim przejmujesz?

– No właśnie – nieoczekiwanie poparła ją Marisa. – Uwierz mi, cokolwiek się wydarzyło, Severus w pełni sobie na to zasłużył. Panoszył się w Slytherinie i wkurzał wszystkich od dawna. Należało mu się.

– Przejmuję się?! Należało mu się?! A co mnie to wszystko obchodzi! – W Yen jakby piorun strzelił. – Nie rozumiecie, że tu chodzi o mnie? Konsekwencje każdej żenady, w jaką wpakuje się Sever, spadają w równej części na mnie, tak? Mam dosyć jasno określone plany na przyszłość, więc nie mogę sobie pozwolić, aby kolorowe magazyny do samego końca świata wypominały mi, że w młodości byłam dziewczyną największego palanta w szkole. A Severus z pewnością zasłuży sobie na ten tytuł, jeśli pozwolimy mu wziąć udział w olimpiadzie. Bo Severus na łyżwach to będzie największy obciach w całej tysiącletniej historii Hogwartu! – zakończyła dramatycznie Yen, chwytając się za serce.

Cztery nagle pobladłe twarze jej towarzyszy wpatrywały się w nią w kompletnym oszołomieniu. Marisa zakryła usta ręką, a na jej twarzy odbiło się autentyczne poczucie winy. Ostatecznie miała swój dosyć konkretny udział we wmanewrowaniu Snape'a w łyżwiarskie popisy, do czego nie zamierzała się przyznać nawet podczas najgorszych tortur. Emocjonalna z natury Rosmerta miała z kolei łzy w oczach i w równych odstępach pociągała nosem.

– Och, Yen! – krzyknęła Kitty, podbiegając do Yen z otwartymi ramionami i obejmując ją ze współczuciem. Panna Verescieska skrzywiła się na ten widok. – Yen, kochanie, tak mi przykro. Na pewno da się to jakoś odkręcić.

– No jasne, że się da – odparła hardo Yen. – Musimy go powstrzymać – rzuciła zdecydowanie.

– Nie da rady – odpowiedziała cichutko Marisa. – Już za późno.

– Trzeba mu to jakoś wyperswadować. Sever musi się wycofać!

– Ale jak? Zgłosił się dobrowolnie.

– Wcale nie dobrowolnie, tylko z powodu durnego zakład! – krzyczała zirytowana Miss Hogwarts. – Niech to odwoła!

– Nie zrobi tego. – Pokręcił głową Avery.

– A niby dlaczego? Przecież on nie ma bladego pojęcia o łyżwach!

– To facet – stwierdziła Marisa pozornie bez związku, jakby ten fakt tłumaczył absolutnie każde dziwactwo.

– A co to ma do... – zaczęła Yen z ogniem w oczach, ale natychmiast przerwała. – No tak, facet. A zatem argument nieumienia czegokolwiek odpada w przedbiegach...

– Chodziło mi raczej o honor – mruknął nieśmiało jedyny chłopak w żeńskim gronie. – Wiesz, męską dumę.

– To chyba najmniejszy problem. Przynajmniej dla Ślizgona – skomentowała wybitnie niedyplomatycznie Yen, a Marisa i Avery spojrzeli na nią z urazą.

– Khm – zaprotestował taktownie Ślizgon.

– Mówiłeś coś, Avery?

Piękna Yen pochyliła się gwałtownie w jego kierunku, a bynajmniej nie miała na sobie odzieży odpowiedniej do tego typu akrobacji. Oczy chłopaka rozszerzyły się do nieprawdopodobnych rozmiarów i z trudem przełknął ripostę. Z wysiłku pot zrosił mu czoło, a uszy rozkosznie się zaróżowiły.

– Ja... – zaczął i dostał brutalnego kuksańca od Marisy. Natychmiast uniósł głowę i spojrzał w oczy Yen. Bo wcześniej naturalnie patrzył w te drugie oczy.

Krukonka uśmiechnęła się tryumfalnie, a potem lekceważąco machnęła ręką.

– Zresztą nieważne. Duma, honor czy inne głupoty, musimy coś zrobić. Wymyślić sposób, żeby go powstrzymać.

– Ale jak? – westchnęła panna Verescieska. – Sev się zawziął. Nie chce nikogo słuchać.

– Nie wiem. – Miss Hogwarts bezradnie rozłożyła ręce. – Może profesor Slughorn przemówiłby mu do rozsądku...

Ślizgonka zaśmiała się nerwowo.

– Żartujesz? Staruszek jest zachwycony! – powiedziała. – Myślisz, że w Slytherinie znalazło się wielu chętnych na te kretyńskie zabawy dyrektora? Snape spadł mu jak z nieba, za żadne skarby nie będzie go teraz zniechęcał.

– No dobszszszeee – wysyczała Yen, odrzucając do tyłu swoje długie, hebanowe włosy. – Niech będzie. Ja porozmawiam z Severem. Gdzie on teraz jest?

– Ćwiczy – bąknął słabo Avery.

– To znaczy, że poszedł na lód? – zdziwiła się dziewczyna.

– O nie! – krzyknął z przerażaniem Avery. – Nigdy w życiu.

– Więc jakim cudem ćwiczy?

– No... Myśli.

– Co to znaczy „myśli"?! – zawyła z frustracji Yenlla.

– Oj, sama zobaczysz – westchnęła z rezygnacją Marisa, popychając ją w kierunku schodów do lochów Slytherinu.

§§§

Severus Snape leżał na swoim całkiem wygodnym łóżku w apartamencie prefekta. Przez długie minuty gapił się bezmyślnie w sufit, by potem od niechcenia przerzucić kilka stron trzymanej na kolanach książki lub zanotować parę słów na pergaminie. Wszystko to równie niemrawo i z dość nieobecnym wyrazem twarzy.

– Nie możesz mnie ignorować wiecznie, wiesz? – rzucił złośliwie dźwięczny kobiecy głosik.

Severus zerknął obojętnie w stronę drzwi, unosząc w zdumieniu brew, jakby widok opierającej się o framugę Krukonki stanowił dla niego nowość. A naprawdę ciężko było zignorować Yen, która właśnie pozowała niczym zawodowa modelka XXX, a przy tym miała na sobie intrygujący, bo przerobiony według własnego pomysłu, mundurek Hogwartu. Spódniczka została skrócona przynajmniej o połowę, a wycięty w literę „V" dekolt sięgał znacznie głębiej, niż przewidywał nie tylko projektant, ale też szkolny regulamin.

– Wiecznie może nie – odpowiedział spokojnie pozornie nieczuły na jej wdzięki Ślizgon. – Ale przynajmniej do czasu, aż się nie znudzisz i nie pójdziesz sobie precz.

– Uprzejmy jak zawsze – prychnęła Yen. – Gdybyś tyle energii wkładał w trenowanie jazdy figurowej na lodzie, ile marnujesz na wymyślanie wrednych komentarzy, problem rozwiązałby się sam.

– I znowu się zaczyna... – jęknął Snape, chowając się za książką.

Zachęcona faktem, że Sever zdecydował się podjąć dialog, dziewczyna natychmiast zaatakowała.

– No, powiedz, że nie mam racji – paplała. – Zabarykadowałeś się tutaj, a przecież mógłbyś w tym czasie śmigać po lodzie.

– Yenlla, błagam cię, odwal się łaskawie.

– O tak, chciałbyś tego, prawda? – rzuciła agresywnie, podpierając się pod boki i tupiąc zgrabną nóżką.

– Nawet sobie nie wyobrażasz, jak bardzo...

– Więc nie trzeba było się pchać w ten cały cyrk! Wtedy miałbyś tyle spokoju, ile tylko byś chciał. No i po co ci to było?

Snape westchnął i odpowiedział z absolutnie niewinną miną:

– Po prostu pragnę się rozwijać i uczyć nowych umiejętności. Nie rozumiem, w czym problem.

– To przy okazji trzeba się było nauczyć grać w pokera!

Ciśnięta błyskawicznie książka uderzyła we framugę tuż nad Yen. Dziewczyna pisnęła i nakryła głowę rękami. Snape ukląkł na łóżku i przepalał ją na wylot wściekłym wzrokiem.

– Powiedzieli ci? – bardziej stwierdził, niż zapytał.

– Oczywiście, że mi powiedzieli. A co myślałeś?! – krzyknęła zdenerwowana dziewczyna, w każdej chwili spodziewając się kolejnych pocisków.

– Niech ich szlag! Wypatroszę Avery'ego i tę cholerną les... To jest Marisę. Wypatroszę oboje! – pieklił się Snape pod kpiącym spojrzeniem Yen.

– Na pewno ci to pomoże – skomentowała.

Zbliżyła się do niego ostrożnie, przy okazji podnosząc z podłogi sporej wielkości pudło. Sever cisnął je tam na samym początku wizyty, gdy dziewczyna spróbował mu je wręczyć. Pakunek dostała od profesora Slughorna, który najwyraźniej sam nie miał odwagi stanąć twarzą w twarz ze swoim porywczym prefektem.

Pudło zawierało parę zupełnie zwyczajnych łyżew. Czarnych i ostrych. Byłyby po prostu idealne dla Severusa Snape'a... Gdyby nie były łyżwami.

– Może chociaż je przymierzysz? – poprosiła bez większej nadziei.

– Nie – burknął uparty jak zwykle Snape.

– Jeżeli nie chcesz ich nawet dotknąć, to jak zamierzasz na nich jeździć?

Yen mogła do woli atakować Ślizgona żelazną logiką, a on i tak nie zamierzał ustąpić. Omiótł złym wzrokiem zarówno ją, jak i pudełko, po czym schował się za kolejną grubą książką w ponurej czarnej oprawie.

– Mam podręczniki – mruknął na odczepnego. – Wypożyczyłem z biblioteki.

Naturalnie nie miał na myśli tomiska, które właśnie trzymał w rękach i które na kilometr zionęło czarną magią. Za to nogą z wyraźnym obrzydzeniem wskazał niewielki stosik brzydko wydanych, mugolskich publikacji na temat łyżew. Yen słusznie przypuszczała, że nawet ich nie dotknął.

– Chcesz nauczyć się jeździć na łyżwach z podręcznika?! – wykrzyknęła zszokowana. Wprawdzie spodziewała się, że będzie trudno, ale jednak liczyła na jakikolwiek wysiłek ze strony Severusa. Choćby pozorny.

Chłopak wzruszył ramionami.

– Zazwyczaj działa.

– Ale nie w takim wypadku! – zawyła rozpaczliwie wyprowadzona z równowagi Yen. – Obejrzyj chociaż te łyżwy, na litościwego Merlina! Wiesz, jak wyglądają, jakie to uczucie mieć coś takiego na nogach? To tak, jakby stać na ostrzu noża. Jak chcesz utrzymać równowagę, jeśli nawet nie spróbujesz? Jak zamierzasz za pomocą książek nauczyć ciało balansować na ostrzach? Jak...

– Do ciężkiej cholery, Honeydell! – przerwał jej brutalnie Snape. – Jeżeli w tej chwili się nie zamkniesz, to zamiast jazdy na łyżwach zacznę ćwiczyć Niewybaczalne. W praktyce i na żywym obiekcie!

Yenlla tupnęła nogą, a potem ruszyła prosto na rozwalonego na łóżku Snape'a. Jej oczy płonęły, a piękne włosy falowały wokół głowy niczym węże u Meduzy. Ależ była wściekła! Chwyciła mroczną księgę Severus, wyrwała mu ją z ręki i cisnęła nią przez pokój. Najwyraźniej w Slytherinie był to dzień latających książek. Potem pochyliła się nad chłopakiem z groźną miną.

– Możesz sobie kpić, możesz grozić, możesz nawet ogryźć sobie wszystkie cztery łapy i przyszyć w ich miejsce łyżwy – wysyczała wściekła. – Ale jeżeli naprawdę chcesz wejść na lód i wystąpić przed całą szkołą, musisz zrobić COKOLWIEK. Masz tylko tydzień!

Tak bliski kontakt tej dwójki mógł się skończyć tylko w jeden sposób. Zanim Yen na dobre zorientowała się, co się dzieje, Severus pociągnął ją do siebie i chwilę później już przyciskał do materaca, krepując nadgarstki.

– Nie krzycz na mnie i nie patrz na mnie z góry – poradził dobrotliwie. – Wiesz, że tego nie lubię.

Zaprotestowała gwałtownie, wierzgając nogami.

– Puszczaj! Normalnie nie przeszkadza ci, gdy jestem na górze...

Zgodnie z oczekiwaniami policzki prefekta Slytherinu lekko poróżowiały, a uchwyt zelżał. Yen zamruczała i ułożyła się wygodniej na poduszkach. Na pewien czas Severusowi wywietrzały z głowy wszelkie książki: o czarnej magii, łyżwach czy czymkolwiek innym. Było to uczucie o tyle przyjemne, co irytujące, bo, sądząc po minie, Yen znakomicie zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, jak na niego działa. I jeszcze bezczelnie kłuła go tym w oczy!

– A nie możesz tak zwyczajnie i po prostu... Oszukiwać? – Dziewczyna wreszcie zdobyła się na zasadnicze pytania, którego jak dotąd nikt nie zadał. – Na pewno są jakieś zaklęcia...

Pokonany Snape z jękiem zwalił się na poduszki.

– Właśnie w tym sęk, że nie – wyznał po chwili milczenia. – Dyrektor zapowiedział, że przed wejściem na lodowisko, tor saneczkowy czy skocznię narciarską zostaną umieszczone specjalne bariery likwidujące wszelkie zaklęcia.

– O nie! – krzyknęła Yen. – Naprawdę?

– Tak – ciągnął załamany Ślizgon. – Czy myślisz, że zgłosiłbym się, gdybym wiedział o tym wcześniej? Chociaż można się było tego spodziewać. Ostatecznie dyrektor nie jest idiotą. A teraz już za późno.

– I nic nie da się zrobić? – Nie dowierzała dziewczyna.

– Nic, co zawiera jakikolwiek magiczny pierwiastek. Olimpiada ma być od początku do końca mugolska.

Oboje zamilkli na moment, przywaleni ciężarem tej niespodziewanej katastrofy. Wreszcie Yen ocknęła się z zadumy.

– A więc pozostaje tylko jeden sposób... – szepnęła namiętnie, zarzucając Severusowi ręce na szyję. – Chcesz, żebym nauczyła cię... Khmmm – zawiesiła głos, aby zdanie nabrało zwyczajowej wieloznaczności. – Jeździć na łyżwach?

Tego Snape już nie wytrzymał. Zamiast tradycyjnie poddać się jej czarom, zrobił najmniej spodziewaną rzecz. Mianowicie chwycił ją na ręce, przeniósł przez pokój i wystawił oszołomioną Krukonkę za drzwi.

§§§

Przygotowania do świąt ruszyły pełną parą. Gdy kolorowe dekoracje wykwitały niczym egzotyczne pnącza (albo fantazyjna pleśń) na ścianach Wielkiej Sali i wszystkich korytarzy, Yen wraz ze swoim dziewczęcym fanklubem wyśpiewywała kolędy w szkolnym chórze prowadzonym przez profesora Flitwicka. Jednocześnie na błoniach imponujące boisko quidditcha właśnie przechodziło metamorfozę, stając się olimpijskim stadionem. Wszystkie Domy w miarę szybko pogodziły się z losem i niecierpliwie wypatrywały nowych atrakcji, tylko Ślizgoni obserwowali przygotowania z rosnącym przerażeniem. Wprawdzie Snape uwolnił ich od najbardziej upokarzającej dyscypliny, ale zostało wiele innych, zaledwie minimalnie mniej obciachowych.

W tym samym czasie sam wspomniany Severus Snape zmierzał właśnie w stronę zamarzniętego jeziora na boniach, a zielono-srebrny szalik powiewał za nim malowniczo. Yen od dwóch dni urządzała mu regularnie piekło, więc dla świętego spokoju postanowił chociaż rozeznać się w swojej podłej sytuacji. W jednej ręce ściskał nieodłączną różdżkę, a w drugiej wyjątkowo ciężką tego dnia szkolną torbę.

Wreszcie dotarł na brzeg, po czym skręcił i przeszedł jeszcze kilka kroków, wybierając możliwie chroniący przed morzem ciekawskich oczu zagajnik. Machnięciem różdżki oczyścił ze śniegu pobliski kamień i opadł na niego, wpatrując się intensywnie w zmrożoną taflę wody, jakby go czymś uraziła. Pomiędzy jego zjeżonymi brwiami pojawiła się pionowa zmarszczka, a to nigdy dobrze nie wróżyło. Biorąc pod uwagę intensywność tego spojrzenia, można by podejrzewać, że młody Snape próbuje właśnie stopić okoliczny lód, aby w ten sposób sabotować całą olimpiadę. Niestety, brak śniegu na pewno nie zepsułby zabawy organizatorom. Ostatecznie wszyscy byli czarodziejami...

Snape wreszcie spuścił wzrok, prychnął i sięgnął po torbę. Wyciągnął z niej parę błyszczących czarnych łyżew. Nowiutkich i nieużywanych. Ustawił je równo obok głazu, po czym otrzepał buty ze śniegu, poluzował sznurowadła...

I usiadł po turecku na zimnym głazie. Łyżwy zostały tam, gdzie je postawił. Wyciągnął za to kilka książek, zapas pergaminu i porządnie zaostrzone pióro. Obrzucił całe jezioro szacującym spojrzeniem, a potem zaczął coś pospiesznie notować. Na papierze pojawiły się skomplikowane obliczenia i tajemnicze wykresy. Od czasu do czasu mruczał pod nosem pocieszająco: „To nic takiego. Jeśli spojrzeć na to z odpowiedniej strony, to... Cóż, dla dobrze zorganizowanego umysłu to tylko kolejny problem matematyczny".

Łyżwy grzecznie stały na swoim miejscu, podczas gdy Severus wprowadzał w życie najbardziej obłędny trening jazdy figurowej na lodzie, jaki tylko mógł sobie wymyślić – trening czysto teoretyczny. Gdyby zobaczyła to Yen, zapewne błyskawicznie ukróciłaby jego kreatywność, najzwyczajniej w świecie wbijając łyżwę w głowę. Nic dziwnego, że tak starannie się ukrył...

Choć najwyraźniej nie aż tak starannie...

– No proszę! – Za plecami Ślizgona rozległ się najbardziej znienawidzony przez niego głos. – Kto chce zobaczyć, jak Smarkerus ćwiczy potrójnego axela?

Potter, Black i Pettigrew otoczyli go nieco koślawym okręgiem. Tylko Lupin tradycyjnie trzymał się nieco z tyłu, ale to nic nie znaczyło – i tak nie zamierzał wkroczyć ani w żaden sposób próbować powstrzymać nieuniknione.

Severus wymienił pióro na różdżkę i mocno zacisnął na niej palce. Nie było mu dane poćwiczyć w spokoju.

§§§

Podczas przerwy Yen znowu tkwiła z nosem w plakacie dotyczącym olimpiady. Wracała do niego przy każdej okazji, jakby miała nadzieję, że nazwisko Snape'a magicznie z niego zniknie. Niestety, niezmiennie tkwiło na miejscu. Za to każdego dnia pojawiały się nowe, bo uczniowie chętnie zgłaszali się do kolejnych dyscyplin.

– Może my też powinnyśmy się na coś zapisać, jak myślisz? – zagadnęła Kitty.

Yen prychnęła pogardliwie.

– Nie będę rzucać kulą ani z nikim się boksować!

– Chyba pomyliły ci się olimpiady – poprawiła ją delikatnie przyjaciółka. Nie chciała jej denerwować. Ostatnimi czasy Yenlla nadzwyczaj łatwo wybuchała.

– Och, wszystko mi jedno! – westchnęła ciężko Miss Hogwarts.

– Zobacz! – Kitty wychodziła z siebie, aby jakoś odwrócić jej uwagę od łyżew i Severusa. – Priscilla zapisała się na sanki!

Udręczona Yen przewróciła oczami. Odwróciła się od plakatu, zakładając ręce na piersi i opierając się o ścianę.

– A co mnie obchodzi Priscilla? – Wzruszyła ramionami. – Ta małpa ledwie raczy się do mnie odezwać w pokoju wspólnym.

– A dziwisz się? – skontrowała Kitty. – Po tym jak rzucałaś jej brata, poczuła się lekko urażona. No i nie do końca odpowiada jej towarzystwo, w którym teraz się obracasz. Slytherin...

– Masz coś do Slytherinu? – rzuciła zaczepnie Marisa, która właśnie wyszła z Wielkiej Sali i zatrzymała się przy nich.

Długie czekoladowe włosy rozrzucone w artystycznym nieładzie wspaniale komponowały się z jej piwnymi oczami. Do tego koleżanka Severusa przeprowadziła pewne usprawnienia w szkolnym mundurku – poluzowała krawat i rozpięła kilka górnych guzików przy koszuli, a sweterek przerzuciła zaczepnie przez ramię. Wyglądała teraz atrakcyjnie i groźnie, jak na Ślizgonkę przystało.

– Oczywiście, że nie! – zaprotestowała Kitty i mówiła prawdę. Drobna Krukonka z natury nie miała skłonności do jakichkolwiek uprzedzeń. – Po prostu rozmawiamy o olimpiadzie.

– Znowu? – Brwi Marisy pojechały do góry w wyrazie zdumienia. – Myślałam, że dajemy sobie z tym spokój, skoro Sev nie chce współpracować. Sama widziałam, jak wystawił Yen za drzwi.

– Yenka jest uparta – stwierdziła z rozbrajającą szczerością Kitty. – Uparta jak... jak Snape! Dlatego zastanawiamy się właśnie, czy nie wziąć udziału w zawodach. W ramach moralnego wsparcia.

– Ja na przykład rozważam zostanie cheerleaderką. – Uśmiechnęła się panna Honeydell, udając, że wymachuje nieistniejącymi pomponami.

Dziewczęta zgodnie zachichotały.

– Och, byłabyś idealna! – Kiwała gorliwie głową Marisa.

– Niestety, obawiam się, że na olimpiadzie nie ma cherleaderek – sprostował uprzejmie nowy głos. – To nie takie zawody.

Fanklub Yen odwrócił się jak na komendę. Głos należał do Lily Evans, rudzielca z Gryffindoru, słynnego z powodu widowiskowych końskich zalotów Pottera. Miss Hogwarts żywcem jej nie znosiła, głównie z powodu plotek na temat Lily i Severusa, które doprowadzały ją do szału. Poza tym zawsze odnosiła wrażenie, że Evans uważa ją kompletną idiotkę. Tak jak teraz, gdy niby miło się uśmiechała, a mimo to Yen miała wrażenie, że patrzy na nią z lekkim politowaniem.

– Dzięki za wyjaśnienie – mruknęła tonem niezachęcającym do dalszej rozmowy.

– Właśnie, Evans, wielkie dzięki – dorzuciła od siebie panna Verescieska. – Kto ma się lepiej znać na mugolskich olimpiadach niż najprawdziwszy mugolak.

Lily taktownie puściła ten komentarz mimo uszu, ale jednak odsunęła się od Ślizgonki. Stanęła teraz pomiędzy Krukonkami, wpatrując się w zamyśleniu w plakat.

Za to pozostałe dziewczyny intensywnie wgapiały się w nią, jej miedziane włosy i skromny mundurek: sięgającą za kolano spódniczkę, białą koszulę i workowaty sweterek. Same tyle razy z nim eksperymentowały, że zapomniały, jak wygląda podstawowa wersja. Marisa nosiła swój tak męsko i arogancko, jak to tylko możliwe, a Yen i Kitty dawno poskracały spódniczki do modniejszej długości. Miss Hogwarts dodatkowo zrezygnowała z koszuli i nosiła tylko co najmniej dwa rozmiary mniejszy sweterek, który doskonale eksponował to, co miała do wyeksponowania.

Trzeba jednak szczerze przyznać, że akurat na Lily nawet te bezkształtne ciuchy wyglądały całkiem nieźle... Może była to kwestia jej delikatnej urody, kto wie? Skromna, dziewczęca i naturalna panna Evans była faktycznie bardzo ładna, a to tylko jeszcze bardziej zirytowało Yen. Przynajmniej do chwili, aż nie zauważyła na twarzy Evans subtelnych śladów cielistej szminki i tuszu, co znacznie poprawiło jej humor. Aha, nawet idealna laska Pottera nie była wolna od babskiej próżności.

– Bierzecie udział w olimpiadzie? – zapytała Lily. – Ja zapisałam się na hokej. Uważam, że dyrektor miał świetny pomysł, chociaż nie rozumiem, dlaczego Domy muszą rywalizować między sobą. Moim zdaniem byłoby zabawniej, gdyby na przykład dziewczyny grały przeciwko chłopakom. Jak myślicie?

Żadna z dziewczyn jakoś nie spieszyła się z odpowiedzią. Wymieniły tylko nad głową Evans udręczone spojrzenia.

– Severus naprawdę mi zaimponował – kontynuowała niezrażona Gryfonka. – Jazda figurowa? Bardzo ambitnie. W dzieciństwie moja siostra uwielbiała taniec na łyżwach, więc oglądałam z nią wszystkie zawody. Szkoda, że nigdy nie chciała pójść ze mną na lodowisko i chociaż raz spróbować samodzielnie pojeździć. Cóż, Petunia zawsze była dosyć specyficzna...

– Fascynujące! – nie wytrzymała wreszcie Ślizgonka. – Masz więcej porywających historii rodzinnych, którymi chciałabyś się z nami podzielić, Evans?

Lily ponownie ją zignorowała, zwracając się wyłącznie do Yen.

– Cieszę się, że masz na niego taki dobry wpływ – stwierdziła. – Wątpię, aby Severus wcześniej choćby brał pod uwagę udział w mugolskiej zabawie. Dokonałaś cudu!

Pochwała ze strony Gryfonki bynajmniej nie przypadła Yen do gusty. Sama myśl, że ktokolwiek mógłby sądzić, że to ona stoi za całym tym żenującym wypadkiem z łyżwami, w jednej chwili doprowadziła ją do furii.

– Ja nigdy... Ja nie... – Ze złości aż zabrakło jej słów. – Bo mnie zaraz szlag trafi!

Krótka wymiana zdań mogłaby się skończyć tragicznie dla Lily, gdyby Kitty nie wykazała się refleksem i w porę nie odciągnęła Yen. Marisa za to natychmiast skorzystała z okazji, żeby brutalnie odepchnąć Gryfonkę.

– Pilnuj swoich spraw, Evans. A Slytherin zostaw Slytherinianom, ok?

Yenlla dłuższą chwilę szarpała się z Kitty, wpatrując się z dziką nienawiścią w plecy odchodzącej Lilki Evans.

– Nie zniosę tego! – piszczała histerycznie Yen. – Oni myślą, że ja... Że to JA wymyśliłam cały ten burdel! O, NIE! Nie wytrzymam! I jeszcze ta ruda wydra! Powieszę się! Musimy to odkręcić! Musimy!

– No, już, już. Wyluzuj, Yen – przemawiała łagodnie Marisa, próbując ją uspokoić. – Przecież ci pomożemy. Teraz już nie mamy wyjścia, skoro Gryfiaki bezczelnie śmieją nam się w twarz. Nie zostawimy naszego prefekta samego, aby mógł publicznie się ośmieszyć. Na pewno znajdziemy jakieś rozwiązanie. Tu chodzi o honor Domu!

Panna Verescieska pogłaskała Krukonkę po policzku, zgarniając z jej twarzy rozsypane loki i zakładając je za ucho. Patrzyła jej przy tym w oczy w tak szczególny sposób, że aż Yenlli zrobiło się gorąco i poczuła na plecach całkiem przyjemny dreszcz. Marisa uśmiechnęła i ruchem głowy wskazała do góry.

– Jemioła – szepnęła, mrugając figlarnie. Stroik z tej szczególnej rośliny wisiał centralnie nad nimi. – Czy kiedykolwiek całowałaś się z dziewczyną, Yen?

– Oczywiście – odparła bez chwili zastanowienia. – Na letnim obozie tanecznym. Były tam tylko dziewczyny, więc... – Wzruszyła ramionami.

Marisa wybuchła perlistym śmiechem, kiwając głową z uznaniem, bo nie takiej odpowiedzi się spodziewała. Za to Kitty patrzyła na nie z otwartymi ze zdumienia ustami. Zwłaszcza gdy Ślizgonka nie przerwała żartu, tylko zbliżyła się do Yenlli, obejmując ją czule w talii.

I nie wiadomo, jak by się to wszystko skończyło, gdyby w tej samej chwili jemioła gwałtownie nie stanęła w płomieniach. Spłonęła w przeciągu sekund, a popiół obsypał dwie ekscentryczne dziewczyny, które błyskawicznie od siebie odskoczyły.

– Co jest? – mruknęła niezadowolona Ślizgonka.

Wtem trzasnęły drzwi Wielkiej Sali. Stał w nich wściekły Severus Snape. Wprawdzie ubranie zdążył już osuszyć zaklęciem, ale jego włosy i szkolna torba nadal ociekały wodą, która zaczęła powoli zamarzać w malownicze sopelki.

– Ktoś powinien sprawdzić, czy Potter i Black zdążyli wygramolić się z jeziora, zanim z powrotem zamarzło – rzucił, nie wskazując konkretnego adresata tej wiadomości i chowając różdżkę do kieszeni.

Ponieważ Yen była zbyt oszołomiona, pierwsza zareagowała Lily Evans. Dopadła Severusa i zaczęła ze współczującą miną:

– Och, tak mi przykro. Prosiłam, żeby dali ci spokój i pozwolili trenować. Jeżeli chcesz, mogę ci pomóc – zaproponowała. – Kiedyś byłam całkiem dobra w jeździe na łyżwach, chętnie cię pouczę.

Słysząc tę akcyjną propozycję, Yenlla Honeydell otrzeźwiała w jednej chwili.

– O, nie! Tak nie będzie – wymruczała, szykując się do ataku. – Jeżeli ktokolwiek ma uczyć Snape'a jazdy na łyżwach, to tylko ja!

Chłopak nie był jednak zainteresowany żadną z ofert. Jak najszybciej wymknął się obu namolnym dziewczynom i zniknął na schodach prowadzących do lochów. Lily i Yen przez moment toczyły walkę na spojrzenia, po czym Gryfonka przypomniała sobie o prawdopodobnie konających w otmętach jeziora Huncwotach i wybiegła na dwór.

§§§

– Mam dosyć tej rudej wywłoki – mamrotała wkurzona Yen, grzejąc się przy kominku w wieży Ravenclawu.

O tej porze była tam tylko ona i Kitty oraz kilkoro ostro zakuwających Krukonów, którzy nie zwracali uwagi na nic poza grubymi księgami, którymi byli otoczeni. Aha, no i była jeszcze Priscilla, ale ona nawet nie dała po sobie poznać, że zauważa swoje dawne koleżanki.

– A ja uważam, że jest całkiem miła – wtrąciła ostrożnie Kitty.

– Przemądrzała wiedźma! – Yen ani myślała jej słuchać. – Jeżeli nie odczepi się od Severa, przysięgam, że powiem o wszystkim Potterowi. Niech sam zrobi z porządek ze swoją dziewczyną!

Jej przyjaciółka przewróciła oczami i sięgnęła po kolejną kartkę świąteczną. Wypisała ich już cały stos, ale najwyraźniej wciąż zostało jej kilku znajomych, którzy czekali na życzenia. Dotknęła różdżką grubego brzucha narysowanego Mikołaj, a ten ryknął gromkie: „Ho, ho, ho!".

– Czyżbyś była zazdrosna, Yenka? – zapytała niewinnie. – To do ciebie niepodobne.

Yen oparła głowę na rękach i z naburmuszoną miną wpatrywała się w ogień.

– Nie jestem zazdrosna!

– I słusznie! – zgodziła się z nią natychmiast Kitty. – Nie masz o co. Wątpię, aby Lilka była w typie Snape'a. Na pewno nie w porównaniu z tobą.

– A co jest znowu ze mną nie tak?! – krzyknęła Yen, zupełnie opacznie interpretując jej słowa.

Panna Silverwand zaśmiała się i wykonała w jej kierunku uspokajający gest.

– Nic. Właśnie o to chodzi. Nikt nie wybrałby Lily zamiast ciebie.

– Och, na litość Roweny! – zawołała ze swojego kąta zirytowana Priscilla. – Od tygodni nie gadacie o niczym innym, tylko o tym cholernym Ślizgonie! Nie pamiętam, żebyś tak bardzo przejmowała się uczuciami Filipa!

– Widać twój brat nie był aż tak skomplikowanym mężczyzną – odpaliła złośliwie Yen. – Zresztą, kto powiedział, że się czymkolwiek przejmuję? Za pół roku skończymy szkołę i nic z tych rzeczy nie będzie miało znaczenia. Zacznę nowe życie i będę mieć każdego, kogo tylko zapragnę! – Yen wskoczyła na fotel i zawirowała wokół własnej osi, śmiejąc się lekko i zalotnie oraz ignorując napływające ze wszystkich stron prośby o ciszę. – Nawet nie pomyślę o jakimś tam Snapie!

Priscilla śledziła ją powątpiewającym spojrzeniem. Założyła nogę na nogę i skrzyżowała ramiona na piersi obronnym gestem. Zadarła głowę, jakby rzucała dawnej przyjaciółce wyzwanie.

– A ja myślę, że kłamiesz, Yen Honeydell – odezwała się kpiąco – chociaż pewnie sama chciałabyś w to wierzyć. Jestem przekonana, że skrycie marzysz o tym, aby po szkole Snape nadal widział w tobie to, co widzi teraz... A nawet więcej. I stąd te nerwy.

Miss Hogwarts najpierw zbladła, a potem gwałtownie poczerwieniała.

– Zwariowałaś?! Dlaczego miałabym...

– Przestańcie! – przerwała im cokolwiek nerwowo Kitty. – A kogo w ogóle obchodzi, co nas czeka po szkole? Wkrótce może wybuchnąć wojna. Czy w tych okolicznościach warto robić jakiekolwiek plany?

– Nie będzie żadnej wojny – rzuciła lekceważąco Priscilla. – Nie rozpowszechniaj durnych plotek. Mam rację, Yen?

Jednak panna Honeydell nie przytaknęła jej słowom. Przeciwnie, nagle spoważniała i usiadła z powrotem w fotelu. Kitty wspomniała o czymś, o czym Yen bardzo nie chciała pamiętać... Przyszło im żyć w dziwnych i niepewnych czasach. Priscilla mogła naiwnie przypuszczać, że te wszystkie „wypadki" dotyczące mugoli nie przerodzą się w nic poważniejszego, lecz ona nie spędzała tyle czasu w pokoju wspólnym Slytherinu i nie widziała tego, co Yenlla... Sprawy wcale nie przedstawiały się tak jasno i kolorowo.

– Nie chcę, aby szkoła zbyt szybko się skończyła – wyznała cicho. – Zgadzam się z Kit-Kat. Nie wiadomo, co będzie później.

Priscilla prychnęła, ale Kitty rozumiała te obawy znacznie lepiej. Usiadła obok Yen i objęła ją ramionami.

– Może skupmy się na razie na tej nieszczęsnej olimpiadzie, dobrze? – zaproponowała.

– Ale co ja mogę zrobić? – Yen rozłożyła bezradnie ręce. – Próbowałam z nim o tym porozmawiać, ale on nie chce słuchać. Podobno ma jakiś plan, ale aż się boję zapytać.

– Może używałaś niewłaściwych argumentów? – zachichotała Kitty i nawet kąciki ust naburmuszonej Priscilli lekko drgnęły.

– Och, po prostu idź do niego – warknęła, ostatecznie kapitulując. – Przecież wiemy, że tego chcesz!

§§§

Yen siedziała na łóżku, wpatrując się namiętnie w plecy pochylonego nad biurkiem Severusa. Chłopak notował coś szybko i nic na świecie nie było w stanie rozproszyć jego uwagi. Nawet piękna Yenlla. Wprawdzie łaskawie wpuścił ją do pokoju, gdy zapukała, ale od tamtej pory nie zamienił z nią ani słowa.

Krukonka westchnęła z rezygnacją i przemieściła się nieznacznie, czując, jak drętwieją jej nogi. Przy okazji natrafiła ręką na jedną z poniewierających się po całym pokoju luźnych kartek papieru i zerknęła na nią odruchowo. Nabazgrana niedbale na pergaminie schematyczna ludzka sylwetka z zawrotną prędkością obracała się wokół własnej osi, a obok niej unosiły się obłędne ciągi cyfr. Czego dotyczyły dziwaczne obliczenia i zwariowane wykresy? Tego Yen mogła się tylko domyślać... oraz modlić, żeby sam Snape cokolwiek z tego rozumiał.

– To kompletnie bez sensu. Zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę, Sever? – zapytała.

Naturalnie nie otrzymała odpowiedzi.

– Nie da się w taki sposób nauczyć jeździć na łyżwach – spróbowała znowu. – Musisz po prostu założyć łyżwy i wyjść na lód. Nie ma innej metody.

– Bzdura! – mruknął. – Do wszystkiego da się podejść racjonalnie.

A potem przedstawił jej ze szczegółami swój misterny plan.

§§§

Yen wytoczyła się z pokoju Snape, czując w głowie totalny zamęt. Nie mogła uwierzyć w to, co przed chwilą usłyszała. Ani w to, że Severus bierze swój plan na poważnie. On chyba zupełnie zbzikował! Albo nawdychał się zbyt dużo oparów z eliksirów. Takiej piramidalnej bzdury zwyczajnie nie dało się wymyślić na trzeźwo!

– No i co? I co? – Dopadła do niej wyczekująca niecierpliwie pod drzwiami Marisa. – Powiedział coś?

– Tak – odpowiedziała krótko Yen.

– Ale co? – Niecierpliwił się Avery.

– Severus Snape zamierza popełnić widowiskowe samobójstwo na oczach całej szkoły – stwierdziła słabo Yenlla, dosłownie słaniając się na nogach. Marisa i Avery musieli ją przytrzymać, aby nie zemdlała z wrażenia. – Nie będzie współpracować. Uważa, że ma wszystko opracowane do perfekcji i koniec. Chyba oszalał.

– A zatem wszystko w naszych rękach – westchnęła Marisa, a Yen pokiwała głową.

– Musimy go ratować. Za wszelką cenę. Mamy trzy dnia, aby coś wymyślić – zapowiedziała Miss Hogwarts. – Od jutra rozpoczynamy operację „Sever na ostrzach". I ostrzegam, że nie będę tolerować żadnej fuszerki. To sprawa życia i śmierci... Może tylko towarzyskiej, ale to przecież żadna różnica, prawda? Obawiam się, że czeka nas mnóstwo pracy i jeszcze więcej czytania. No i Sever nie może o niczym wiedzieć.

Dwójka Ślizgonów gorliwie jej przytaknęła, obiecując wszelką konieczną pomoc. Akcja ratowania wizerunku mrocznego prefekta Slytherinu nareszcie nabierała rozpędu.

§§§

– A zatem podsumujmy wszystko jeszcze raz – powiedziała Priscilla, która dołączyła do sztabu kryzysowego Yenlli jako ostatnia i nadal niewiele ogarniała. – Snape przegrał w karty i w związku z tym musi wziąć udział w szkolnej olimpiadzie zimowej, tak?

– Tak – pospieszyła z potwierdzeniem Kitty, ponieważ panna Honeydell była zbyt zajęta obłędnym spacerem w tę i z powrotem po pokoju wspólnym Krukonów.

– Mimo że nigdy w życiu nie miał na nogach łyżew? – dociekała.

– Niestety.

– A zgodził się to zrobić tylko dlatego, że od początku planował oszukiwać?

– Naturalnie! – ożywiła się wreszcie piękna Yen. – W końcu to Ślizgon.

– Jednak dyrektor w swej nieskończonej mądrości przewidział to i ustanowił bariery ochronne, aby uniemożliwić cwanym czarodziejom pójście na łatwiznę. Bardzo rozsądnie – oceniła panna van der Lassenhof.

– No wiesz? – oburzyła się Yen. – Czyją ty stronę trzymasz?

– Wierzę w zasadę fair play. – Popatrzyła na przyjaciółkę tak znacząco, że nawet istota równie nieczuła (z własnej woli) na aluzję jak Honeydell musiała pojęć, że dziewczyna po raz kolejny pije do sposobu, w jaki Yen zakończyła związek z jej bratem, Filipem.

Miss Hogwarts naturalnie postanowiła zignorować tę przyganę i ciągnęła jak gdyby nigdy nic.

– Dlatego teraz mamy problem – zakomunikowała. – Musimy znaleźć sposób, aby Sever wyszedł w sobotę na lód i przejechał te kilka metrów, nie zabijając się ani nie ośmieszając przesadnie w trakcie.

– Co jest absolutnie niemożliwe – zauważyła sceptycznie Kitty. – Chyba że wydarzy się cud.

– I cudu potrzebujemy – westchnęła bezradnie Yen. – A jeśli się nie zdarzy, same go stworzymy. Pomożecie mi?

– Pomożemy – zamruczały nieskładnie jej koleżanki bez większego entuzjazmu.

Yen skrzywiła z niezadowoleniem kształtne usteczka. Wolałaby bardziej oddanych sprawie pomocników...

Trzy Krukonki zamilkły na dłuższą chwilę, pogrążając się w głębokim zamyśleniu. Ogień wesoło trzaskał na kominku, kolorowe lampki migotały w oknach, a zapach rozłożonych na stoliczkach pierniczków zniewalał zmysły. Niestety, żadna z tych rzeczy nie była w stanie rozproszyć ponurej atmosfery.

– Czy istnieje szansa, że Snape przez trzy dni nauczy się jeździć na łyżwach? – odezwała się ponownie Priscilla.

– Jedna na milion. – Yen najwyraźniej nie miała za grosz zaufania do jego talentu. I słusznie. – Nawet gdyby miał na to ochotę, Sever jest zbyt sztywny, żeby szaleć na lodzie. Nie wspominając nawet o poruszaniu się z choćby delikatną sugestią gracji.

– A szansa, że jego pomysł wypali?

– Jedna na milion bilionów! – krzyknęła, wznosząc dłonie w górę niezwykle teatralnym gestem. – Dlatego właśnie potrzebujemy awaryjnego planu, który pozwoli Snape'owi ocalić mocno nadwątlony wizerunek mrocznego drania.

– Czyli trzymamy się wersji z oszustwem – usłużnie podsumowała obrady Kitty.

– A mamy inne wyjście? – dramatyzowała w dalszym ciągu Yenlla. – Tylko magia nas ocali.

Obrady przerwało niezwykle subtelne drapanie w drzwi dormitorium Ravenclawu. Zupełnie jakby ktoś bardzo, ale to bardzo chciał zostać wpuszczony, ale jednocześnie nie miał na to wielkich nadziei. Yen podniosła się z fotela i wyjrzała na zewnątrz.

– Cześć, Ros – przywitała młodszą koleżankę z Gryffindoru. – Dlaczego nie wchodzisz? Przecież podałam ci hasło...

Rosmerta od niemal dwóch lat niezmiennie wpatrywała się w nią z cielęcym zachwytem, który próżna Krukonka po prostu uwielbiała. Tylko z jej strony mogła liczyć na cudowny bezkrytycyzm, z którego już dawno wyleczyły się inne jej koleżanki. Dla Ros Yenlla była niedoścignionym ideałem, jej przewodniczką i mistrzynią, więc pozostawała ślepa na jej wady. Gdy poznały się na początku piątego roku Gryfonki, Ros była nieśmiała, zakompleksiona i totalnie zagubiona – niemały wpływ na jej stan miało zresztą beznadziejne zadurzenie w Syriuszu Blacku. Miss Hogwarts wstrząsnęła jej światem, postawiła na nogi, a na dokładkę nauczyła tańczyć kankana. Rosmerta uwielbiałaby ją nawet wtedy, gdyby Yen w przypływie kreatywności postanowiła sprzedać nawiną koleżankę Severusowi na eksperymenty eliksiryczne.

– Niby tak, ale chyba nie wypada tak wpadać do obcego Domu... – wymamrotała zakłopotana Ros.

Yen tylko ze śmiechem poklepała ją po ramieniu.

– Daj spokój! Byłaś już u nas – przypomniała, nawiązując do przypadkowego pidżama party, od którego na dobrą sprawę zaczęła się ich znajomość.

– Poza tym za sprawą wybujałego życia towarzyskiego Yenki przez Ravenclaw przetoczyła się już spora część Hogwartu, więc naprawdę nie masz się co krępować – dorzuciła cokolwiek zgryźliwie Priscilla, a Yen w odwecie pokazała jej język.

– I co? Masz jakieś wieści? – zapytała z ciekawością panna Honeydell.

Rosmerta spojrzała na nią przepraszająco, rozsiadając się w fotelu i sięgając po pierniczka. Yen natychmiast wyrwała go jej z ręki i cisnęła w ogień.

– Pamiętaj o diecie!

Ros popatrzyła z zazdrością na jej talię osy i odruchowo wyprostowała się, wciągając brzuch.

– Nie bardzo... – wyznała z westchnieniem. – Marisa chyba mnie nie lubi. Uważa, że pracuję na usługach Pottera, uprawiam dywersję i szpieguję dla Gryffindoru. Jednym słowem, przegoniła mnie. Ale dobra wiadomość jest taka, że gdy wychodziłam, ona i Avery nadal ślęczeli w bibliotece.

– O! – zdziwiła się szczerze Priscilla. – To Ślizgoni nam pomagają?

Yenlla najpierw gorliwie przytaknęła, ale już sekundę później gwałtownie potrząsnęła głową.

– A więc tak czy nie? – zniecierpliwiła się jej koleżanka.

– No więc... – Panna Honeydell długo walczyła z sobą, zanim zdecydowała się przyznać do kompletnej porażki. – Mają dobre chęci...

– Ale? – naciskała umiejętnie Priscilla. – Bo jest jakieś „ale", tak?

– Marisa to urocza dziewczyna, naprawdę, ale nic z tego nie rozumie i nie ma bladego pojęcia, czego właściwie szukamy. A Avery... Avery to w zasadzie idiota. I to nawet nie z tych pożytecznych.

– Ależ to znakomicie! Jak to dobrze wiedzieć, że obracasz się teraz w tak doborowym towarzystwie, Yen! – Priscilla nie przepuściła kolejnej okazji, aby z niej zakpić. Honeydell miała szczerą ochotę odpyskować, ale ponieważ liczyła na pomoc, wyjątkowo schowała dumę do kieszeni.

– Właśnie dlatego was potrzebuję! – zaśpiewała słodziutko. – Kogoś, kto potrafi przeprowadzić fachowy i użyteczny risercz. Kogoś, kto zdoła przeczytać kilka stron po łacinie bez ataku paniki, migreny i wyrostka robaczkowego! Potrzebuję Krukonek! Oddajcie mi swoje piękne umysły! Oddajcie mi... mózgi... – zamruczała basowo z dziwnym głodem w oczach, aż Kitty poczuła nieprzyjemny dreszcz na plecach.

Aktoreczka z Ravenclawu stała przed nimi śliczna i smutna, utrzymując natrętny kontakt wzrokowy z Priscillą i jednocześnie nieśmiało wyciągając przed siebie dłoń, jakby pragnęła, aby ktoś ją chwycił, zanim osunie się w bezdenną przepaść ostatecznego upokorzenia. Rosmerta najchętniej od razu rzuciłaby się za nią w ogień, jednak wiedziała, że w tym wypadku jest kompletnie bezużyteczna. Kitty zaś już miała na kolanach encyklopedię najbardziej nietypowych i zaskakujących zaklęć z różnych części świata, którą gorączkowo wertowała. Tylko Priscilla długo wpatrywała się w Yen z ironicznym uśmiechem, zanim wreszcie skapitulowała.

– Niech ci będzie! – burknęła niezbyt przyjaźnie. – Pomogę ci, przecież zawsze to robię. Prędzej czy później... – dorzuciła cokolwiek kwaśno.

Dziewczyna założyła na nos grube okulary, a potem sięgnęła po ołówek i oprawiony w skórę notes, które wcześniej leżały porzucone na stoliku przy kominku.

Yenlla rozjaśniła się jak latarnia morska w pogodny letni wieczór. Nie zamierzała ukrywać, że to o zaangażowanie panny van der Lassenhof szczególnie jej chodziło...

Z trzech przyjaciółek to właśnie jej było najbliżej do ideału krukońskiej umysłowości. Yen, owszem, uczyła się dużo, ale przede wszystkim z natury była ponadprzeciętnie zdolna i miała znakomitą pamięć. A poza tym najbardziej na święcie pragnęła być lepsza od wszystkich innych, a to zawsze najlepsza motywacja. Kitty z kolei, mimo swojej oczywistej trzpiotowatości, obdarzona została niezwykle analitycznym umysłem i do wielu rozwiązań dochodziła sama, kierując się logiką i zdrowym rozsądkiem (tudzież tak zwanym myśleniem magicznym). To Priscilla najwięcej czytała i spędzała długie godziny w bibliotece, badając zagadnienie, które akurat ją zainteresowało. To ona dla przyjemności (oraz z powodu nigdy niezaspokojonej ciekawości) ślęczała nad zakurzonymi i zapomnianymi tomiskami, po które nikt inny z własnej woli nie sięgał. Dlatego jeżeli ktokolwiek miał odkryć dla Snape'a sprytną furtkę w blokadzie Dumbledore'a, to tylko ona.

– Zastanówmy się – zaczęła w zamyśleniu, przygryzając końcówkę ołówka. – Dyrektor na pewno przewidział większość sztuczek, jakie mogą przyjść do głowy przeciętnym uczniom Hogwartu... I w związku z tym znacznie podniósł poprzeczkę.

– Yhy – mruknęła pod nosem Yen.

Nie spodobało jej się wysłuchiwanie pochwał pod adresem dyrektora. Nigdy go nie lubiła. Dawno, dawno temu usłyszała, jak jej babcia mówi o nim „ten stary pozer", i później jakoś nigdy nie potrafiła uznać jego autorytetu. Wyraźne forowanie Gryfonów tym bardziej uniemożliwiało mu zdobycie punktów u panny Honeydell.

– Nie ma również sensu zawracać sobie głowy mroczną magią. Akurat pod tym względem Snape powinien świetnie poradzić sobie sam. – Priscilla z niewinną miną ochoczo wbijała Yen kolejne szpilki. Korzystała z faktu, że przyjaciółka boi się ogryźć. – Szczerze mówiąc, niewiele nam pozostaje...

– Możemy spróbować użyć magii pochodzącej z innego kręgu kulturowego – zasugerowała Kitty. – Tego dyrektor nie będzie się spodziewać. Warto przyjrzeć się uważnie zaklęciom prymitywnych ludów Afryki albo Nowej Gwinei.

– Taak – ziewnęła przeciągle Yenlla, która zaczęła odczuwać zmęczenie przepełnionym stresami dniem. – Plemiona żyjące w tropikach z pewnością znają całe mnóstwo czarów dotyczących łyżew i śniegu.

– Nie, to dobry trop – zgasiła ją Priscilla. Niestety, jej również udzieliło się ziewanie. – Ale sprawdzimy to jutro, bo dzisiaj jest już zbyt późno. Czas spać.

Dziewczęta podniosły się leniwie. Wszystkie poza Rosmertą, która wyraźnie się ociągała. Nie chciała jeszcze wychodzić. Znacznie bardziej wolała towarzystwo ekscentrycznych Krukonek niż swoich nijakich współlokatorek w wieży Gryffindoru. Przez niecałe dwa lata Yen zdążyła ją ze szczętem zepsuć.

– No, zdecyduj się, Ros – popędziła ją Miss Hogwarts. – Idziesz do siebie czy zostajesz z nami?

– A... A mogę?! – Oszołomiona i przeszczęśliwa Rosmerta zerwała się z fotela i z wrażenia omal nie zaplątała we własne nogi. – Na serio?

– Jasne! – rzuciła lekko Yen, wzruszając szczupłymi ramionami, jakby nie rozumiała w czym problem. – Przecież zmieścimy się razem w łóżku.

Priscilla prychnęła ze swojego kąta.

– Uwierz mi, nie takie rzeczy się tam mieściły... Na przykład cała drużyna qudditcha...

– Co ty...? Ja nigdy...! Jak śmiesz?! – Yen z oburzenia aż zabrakło słów. – To nie była cała drużyna!

– No to pół, co za różnica?

– Tym bardziej nie! – gardłowała w dalszym ciągu Yenlla. – Jak możesz mnie tak oczerniać? I ty się dziwisz, że nie mogę z tobą wytrzymać? A co mam zrobić, skoro bez przerwy obrażasz mnie publicznie?!

Panna van der Lassenhof nic sobie nie robiła z tego słownego ataku. Przyjęła najbardziej irytującą dla przyjaciółki strategię, czyli kompletnie ją zignorowała. Odwróciła się i pozbierała porozrzucane po kilku stolikach książki, notesy, pergaminy, pióra... Pstrokate kolory i papier nutowy świadczyły dobitnie, że część z tych rzeczy należy do Yenlli. Spokój koleżanki błyskawicznie doprowadził ją do szału. Zupełnie zapomniała, że miała być dla wszystkich miła i uprzejma, aby skutecznie wyżebrać pomoc. Teraz była tylko wściekła.

W dwóch krokach znalazła się obok Priscilli.

– Ej, słuchaj, kiedy do ciebie mówię! – wypaliła, dźgając ją długim palcem w ramię.

Dziewczyna wykorzystała moment bliskiego kontaktu, aby bezceremonialnie wcisnąć Yen w ramiona stos książek i spokojnie pomaszerowała do sypialni.

– Czekaj!

Yenlla znowu ją dogoniła i teraz obie wspinały się po schodach, kłócą i przekomarzając, a pod koniec już niemal skacząc sobie do oczu.

Kitty pociągnęła zdezorientowaną Ros za rękaw.

– Chodź, jeśli chcesz u nas przenocować.

– Kurde, myślałam, że one się lubią... – szepnęła Ros do Krukonki, wskazując znacząco w stronę schodów do sypialni.

– Yen i Pris? Jasne, że tak! Uwielbiają się nawzajem! Ale jeszcze bardziej lubią się droczyć. A że obie mają niezłe charakterki, a do tego są bystre i nigdy nie brakuje im riposty, mogą tak całymi dniami.

– Ale to takie... niezbyt miłe, prawda? – zadała osobliwe pytanie niewinna jak lelija Ros. – Ja nigdy nie powiedziałabym Yen nic tak złośliwego!

Kitty zachichotała.

– Oj, wierz mi na słowo, trzeba naprawdę wiele, aby urazić Yenkę. Ona ma skórę grubą jak troll!

– Ale... Przecież...

Krukonka zatrzymała się schodek wyżej, patrząc na Rosmertę wyjątkowo poważnie.

– Słuchaj – zaczęła. – Wbrew wszystkiemu, co Yen o sobie mówi, wcale nie jest sympatyczną i delikatną dziewczyną. Potrzebuje atrakcji i silnego przeciwnika, bo inaczej szybko się nudzi. Dlatego zapewne tak szybko zapadła na chorobę zwaną SEVER... – zastanawiała się na głos, kiedy napotkała spojrzenie cudownie okrągłych i pustych oczu Rosmerty. Zdecydowanie źle dobrała sobie obiekt zwierzeń, bo Gryfonka ni w ząb nie rozumiała dogłębnej analizy charakteru swojej przyjaciółki. – Och, nieważne! Po prostu chodź za mną – rzuciła z westchnieniem Kitty, otwierając drzwi sypialni.

W środku Yen i Pris siedziały obok siebie na wielkim łożu z baldachimem. Bynajmniej nie wyglądały, jakby miały się nawzajem pozabijać. Pochylały się zgodnie nad jakaś grubą książką i chichotały nieprzytomnie. Ros opadła szczęka, a Kitty tylko przewróciła oczami, podając jej swoją zapasową piżamę.

– A nie mówiłam?

§§§

Senną i znudzoną Yen Honeydell wstrząsnął dreszcz zarówno z powodu zimna, jak i obrzydzenia. Kompletnie nie miała ochoty siedzieć w lodowatej bibliotece, żeby czytać o wiecznych śniegach Grenlandii i oziębłych Lapończykach. Miała nieprzyjemne wrażenie, że zamarza jej od tego mózg. Tyle się namęczyła, a nadal nie znalazła nic interesującego o łyżwach. Powoli traciła nadzieję...

– Przestań – poprosiła zmęczonym tonem Priscilla, która metodycznie wertowała kolejne księgi.

– A co ja takiego robię? – obruszyła się Yenlla.

– Skrzypisz krzesłem. Znowu.

– Przepraszam, że meble w tysiącletniej szkole są nieco archaiczne – odpowiedziała z przekąsem Yen, huśtając się niezbyt rozsądnie na starym siedzisku.

– Może skrzypiałyby trochę mniej, gdybyś się tak nie wierciła? – Panna van der Lassenhof przeszyła ją wzrokiem ostrym jak sztylet.

Krzesło Yen z hukiem uderzyło wszystkimi czterema nogami o podłogę, a ona sama złapała się za serce, jakby została zraniona.

– Auć, to nie było miłe – narzekała, zerkając na nią w wyrzutem.

– Bo nie miało być. Bierz się do roboty – rozkazała Priscilla. – Jeszcze nic nie znalazłyśmy.

– Ale ja nie mogę się skupić! Jest zbyt cicho!

– A jak ma być w bibliotece?!

Yenlla sarknęła, prychnęła i skuliła się cała, opierając czoło na otwartej książce. Czuła się strasznie nieszczęśliwa, bo zapędzona do roboty, na którą wcale nie miała ochoty... Chociaż sama to wymyśliła. Szczerze nienawidziła bibliotek. Irytowała ją wszechobecna cisza i spokój, i pani Pince z tą jej miotełką. Cisza huczała w głowie panny Honeydell tak bardzo, że nie słyszała własnych myśli. Oprócz tego dokuczał jej naturalnie brak męskiego towarzystwa. Nie da się ukryć, że biblioteki z reguły są oblegane raczej przed przedstawicielki płci pięknej, więc już od godziny nie miał jej kto adorować.

– Och, chcę umrzeć! – jęknęła dramatycznie Yen, a Kitty zachichotała i pod karcącym spojrzeniem Priscilli połaskotała ją piórem w ucho.

Krukonki siedziały w bibliotece wyłącznie we własnym towarzystwie. Rosmerta, mimo całego ogromu miłości do swojej mistrzyni, szybko znalazła pretekst, aby ominąć „kujońską" część misji ratunkowej, a ślizgońscy najemnicy tego dnia wyjątkowo się ociągali. Chociaż sztab kryzysowy umówił się na burzę mózgów w bibliotece dokładnie na godzinę dziesiątą rano, ani Avery, ani Marisa jeszcze się nie pojawili.

Wreszcie do komnaty wpadła na równi znudzona i zezłoszczona panna Verescieska. Yenlla poderwała się radośnie, zadowolona z chwilowej dystrakcji. Zaiste, w swoich nastoletnich latach mogłaby z powodzeniem nazywać się Yenlla Prokrastynacja Honeydell. Czasami bywała nieprawdopodobnie wręcz leniwa.

– Gdzie Avery? – zapytała koleżankę.

– Nawet mi nie mów o tym suczym synu! – ryknęła wściekle Marisa. – Wystawił nas!

– CO?!

– Zniknął gdzieś rano z Wilkesem. Nie znoszę swojego kuzyna! Nie dość, że sam nie chciał pomóc, to jeszcze podprowadził nam Avery'ego!

– Czy ten chłopak w ogóle ma jakieś imię? – zainteresowała się odruchowo zaczytana w obrzydliwie grubej księdze Priscilla.

Marisa wzruszyła ramionami.

– Avery to Avery, i już! Zresztą, pewnie nazywa się tak samo jak ojciec, więc tak czy tak nie chciałby używać tego imienia.

– Z czystokrwistymi zawsze jest ten problem – stwierdziła przenikliwie Kitty. – Wszyscy od pokoleń nazywają się tak samo. Można się pomylić.

Niezbyt zainteresowana kpinami z członków własnego domu Śligonka nie skomentowała tego, tylko opadła na krzesło obok Yen. Potem popatrzyła na piętrzące się wokół księgi z taką miną, jakby lada chwila miała na nie zwymiotować.

– Naprawdę nie ma innego sposobu? – marudziła.

– Dobra, wyjaśnijmy sobie jedno! – nie wytrzymała w końcu Priscilla. – Ja też mam lepsze rzeczy do roboty, więc skoro tak wam źle, może po prostu dajmy sobie spokój, OK?

Yenlla natychmiast zaczęła protestować i aby okazać swoja dobrą wolę, na dłuższą chwilę zamilkła i zatonęła w pożółkłych kartach monografii o Eskimosach. Marisa z kolei najpierw przewróciła oczami, ale w końcu również zaczęła przerzucać od niechcenia jakiś kolorowy magazyn, w którym dominowały piękne fotografie zimowych pejzaży.

Przez kolejną godzinę panował względny spokój. Cztery dziewczyny czytały, myślały, kombinowały i tylko od czasu do czasu któraś z nich wzdychała ciężko w poczuciu kompletnej porażki. W ciągu ostatnich kilku dni przewertowały pół biblioteki i wciąż nie znalazły nic ciekawego.

– Może źle do tego podchodzimy? – zastanawiała się głośno Yen. – Niedługo zostanie nam tylko... Dział Ksiąg Zakazanych – zniżyła głos do szeptu. – I co wtedy?

– Chyba coś mam! – wykrzyknęła niespodziewanie Kitty. – Zobaczcie.

Wstała, ściskając w jednej ręce różdżkę, a w drugiej otwartą księgę. Przeczytała uważnie fragment tekstu, po czym stuknęła się różdżką w głowę niczym rasowa wróżka chrzestna. Potem postąpiła kilka kroków do przodu. Wszędzie, gdzie stanęła, pojawiały się kręgi lodu, które znaczyły jej ścieżkę błyszczącą ślizgawką. Dziewczęta zgodnie podwinęły pod siebie nogi, a Marisa od razu wskoczyła na stolik.

– Co to jest, do cholery?! – krzyknęła.

– Myślicie, że się przyda? – zastanawiała się Kitty. – Ups, dlaczego te kręgi się rozrastają?

Faktycznie, niewielkie ślady po krokach Krukonki niespodziewanie zaczęły rosnąć, łącząc się ze sobą i po chwili zajmowały już całą podłogę wokół ich stolika. Następnie strumień lodu pomknął w stronę regałów z książkami.

Yen nagle coś zasmyrało w nos. Spróbowała się podrapać i wtedy na jej dłoni wylądował zimny biały płatek.

– Śnieg? – zdziwiła się. – Skąd śnieg w bibliotece?

Wkrótce sypało już w całej komnacie. Śliczne, delikatne płatki stopniowo przemieniły się w ciężkie, grube płaty, które padały wokół nich niczym śniegowe bomby. Do tego nie był to taki uroczy, iluzyjny śnieg, który normalnie wirował nad ich głowami podczas uczty w Wielkiej Sali. Ten był zimny, mokry i bardzo, ale to baaardzo nieprzyjemny. Tak samo jak ostry wiatr, który zerwał się niespodziewanie, zwiewając ze stołów pergaminy i zrzucając księgi z regałów. W bibliotece w ciągu kilku chwil rozpętało się prawdziwe piekło.

– Zatrzymaj to, zatrzymaj! – piszczała Yen, trzęsąc się z zimna.

– Co to w ogóle było?! – Priscilla próbowała przekrzyczeć zawieruchę.

Kitty nerwowo wertowała księgę, strzepując z niej kolejne warstwy sypiącego śniegu.

– _Gustur_ – odczytała nazwę zaklęcia, które przed chwilą rzuciła. – Hm. Najwyraźniej to słowo znaczy po islandzku „śnieżyca".

– No co ty nie powiesz?

– Piszą tam, jak to powstrzymać? – Marisa zwróciła uwagę na praktyczny aspekt zagadnienia. Miała już przed sobą różdżkę, z której tryskał słaby płomień ognia, jednak kompletnie sobie nie radził z rozszalałą zawieruchą.

– Eee... – mruknęła niezbyt mądrze Kitty.

– Rzuciłaś zaklęcie, nie znając przeciwzaklęcia?! – zawołała wstrząśnięta Priscilla. – Co ty robisz w Domu Roweny?!

Śnieg sypał już tak gęsto, że ledwie widziały siebie nawzajem. Dość wyraźnie słyszały za to wrzaski pani Pince i nielicznych uczniów, którzy mieli nieszczęście również znaleźć się w bibliotece. Kitty pośliznęła się na własnym lodzie i z piskiem przejechała kilka metrów na tyłku. W porywach wiatru zachybotał ciężki dębowy stół, na którym znalazły schronienie Yen i Marisa. One również krzyczały w niebogłosy, tuląc się nawzajem i bezskutecznie usiłując rzucić Impedimento czy to na stół, czy to na szalejącą wokół zawieję. Niestety, nic nie działało. Zapewne musiałyby znać islandzką wersję tego zaklęcia...

– Dość tego, uciekamy! – zdecydowała Ślizgonka, ciągnąć za sobą Yen, która z kolei chwyciła Priscillę. – Zanim zasypie nas śnieg albo, co gorsza, wpadną tu jacyś nauczyciele i odkryją, że to nasza robota.

Trzymając się za ręce, ślizgając na lodzie i prawie zamarzając na śmierć, dziewczęta dzielnie brnęły do wyjścia. Po drodze rzucały kolejne zaklęcia, ale nic nie działało. Jakikolwiek efekt dawały wyłącznie uroki rozgrzewające. W ten sposób cudem dotarły do drzwi i natychmiast rzuciły się do ucieczki.

§§§

Zawieja szalała w bibliotece aż do pory obiadowej. Potrzeba było interwencji samego Dumbledore'a, aby wreszcie zneutralizować upierdliwą klątwę. Nie obyło się też bez wizyty delegacji z ministerstwa. Afera, która się rozpętała, była głośna i straszna, a śledztwo toczyło się długo. Na szczęście Priscilla miała dość odwagi, aby jeszcze tego samego wieczoru zakraść się do biblioteki i wymazać z księgi wpisy świadczące o ich wizycie w czytelni feralnego dnia. Wiązała swoją przyszłość z Ministerstwem Magii, więc nie chciała mieć podobnej afery w szkolnych papierach.

Jednak niezależnie od tego, czy udało im się uniknąć odpowiedzialności, czy nie, dziewczęta właśnie straciły podstawowe zagłębie wiedzy. Biblioteka przedstawiała obraz nędzy i rozpaczy, więc została zamknięta do odwołania.

– I co teraz? – dopytywała dręczona wyrzutami sumienia Kitty.

Sztab kryzysowy Yen zgromadził się na obiedzie w Wielkiej Sali. Jednak mimo zalegających na stołach pyszności dziewczęta jakoś nie miały apetytu...

– Pozostają nam własne książki – stwierdziła Priscilla. – Ewentualnie można popytać w wieży, może ktoś ma coś ciekawego... Nigdy nie wiadomo.

– Dobry pomysł! – podchwyciła Yenlla. – Wy dwie popytacie u nas, a ja przejdę się z Marisą do Slytherinu. Trzeba sprawdzić, co porabia Sever.

– I skontrolować, czy jeszcze żyje, bo nie widziałam go dzisiaj na żadnym posiłku – przypomniała usłużnie Marisa.

§§§

Snape jednak nie wyraził zgody na kontrolę w swoim królestwie i nawet nie otworzył im drzwi. Warknął tylko krótko, że życzy sobie być pozostawionym w spokoju. Permanentnie.

Yen i Marisa nie zamierzały jednak łatwo się poddać. Czekając, aż Severus raczy wychylić nosa ze swojej kryjówki, rozsiadły się wygodnie na obitej zielonym adamaszkiem sofie w pokoju wspólnym Ślizgonów. Z nudów pogryzały fasolki wszystkich smaków Bertiego Botta i umilały sobie czas plotkowaniem.

– Tam w kącie siedzi Mulciber. – Wskazała ruchem głowy Marisa. – Nie znoszę go. Jest bezczelny i uważa się za lepszego od wszystkich z powodu swego ojca. Podobno był naprawdę mrocznym czarodziejem... Nawet jak na miejscowe standardy. Wmieszał się w jakąś polityczną kabałę, rewolucję, która nie do końca wyszła. Raczej kiepsko skończył. Chyba zmarł w Azkabanie.

– Tutaj to raczej częsty przypadek – mruknęła niezbyt dyplomatycznie Yen. W końcu była gościem w Slytherinie.

– Nie obrażaj mnie! – prychnęła panna Verescieska. – Ja i Wilkes pochodzimy z porządnej czystokrwistej rodziny. Żadnych idiotycznych burd i przewrotów, tylko prawdziwa, konserwatywna czarna magia! – zaśmiała się. – Mój ojciec mówi, że tylko nuworysze bawią się w politykę. Żaden pradawny ród z tradycjami nie chce mieć z tym nic wspólnego. Rządy upadają, systemy się zmieniają, a nas to nic nie obchodzi.

Yenlla sięgnęła po kolejną porcję fasolek, ale najwyraźniej trafiła na wyjątkowo paskudną, bo odsunęła od siebie opakowanie ze wstrętem.

– Ble! Dlaczego to jemy? Przecież te fasolki są obrzydliwe! – Wypluła cukierek w chusteczkę.

– Pewnie dlatego, że podczas obiadu byłyśmy zbyt zestrachane, żeby cokolwiek przełknąć – zauważyła rozsądnie Marisa. – Po armagedonie w bibliotece...

Yen uciszyła ją i w panice rozejrzała się na boki.

– Cicho, bo jeszcze ktoś usłyszy – zganiła ją. – Poza tym nie rozumiem, czemu przeszkadza ci ministerstwo. Mój dziadek był urzędnikiem, dopóki nie przeszedł na emeryturę po śmierci babci. Biedak, nigdy do końca się nie pozbierał. Jest teraz nieco zdziwaczały... Ale za to rzeźbi piękne pozytywki.

– Pozytywki? – zdziwiła się Ślizgonka.

– Tak. I to ręcznie!

– Twoja rodzina jest doprawdy oryginalna.

– Wiem. – Yen cała pokraśniała w odpowiedzi na słowa, które automatycznie uznała za komplement. – Zwłaszcza kobiety są niesamowite. Wszystkie mają niezwykły temperament.

– W to akurat nietrudno uwierzyć – zachichotała Marisa, opierając głowę na ramieniu Yen. – Nie musisz mnie przekonywać. Ślicznie pachniesz, wiesz?

– Dziękuję. Sever zrobił dla mnie ten eliksir w pracowni Slughorna.

– Żartujesz?! Sev zrobił dla ciebie perfumy? Nasz Sev?! Z własnej woli?!

Yenlla wzruszyła ramionami.

– Potrzebował kasy, więc zasugerowałam mu, że receptury kosmetyczne zawsze dobrze się sprzedają. Potem napisaliśmy taki kreatywny opis handlowy, że chyba ze trzy koncerny walczyły o przepis. Mam nadzieję, że wasz Opiekun nie będzie w najbliższym czasie potrzebował piżma, bo poszedł cały zapas.

Panna Verescieska nadal kręciła głową, patrząc na nią szeroko otwartymi oczami.

– Kiedy jesteście sami, robicie zdecydowanie najdziwniejsze rzeczy.

– Nawet nie masz pojęcia. – Yen uśmiechnęła się figlarnie, a potem szepnęła coś na ucho koleżance. Coś zapewne bardzo niegrzecznego...

– Yen, skarbie! Nie, kiedy jem.

Marisa omal nie udławiła się żelkiem, próbując stłumić chichot. Jednocześnie gdzieś w środku odezwało się znajome i bardzo nieprzyjemne uczucie – zazdrość.

Wtem drzwi do pokoju wspólnego Slytherinu otworzyły się i stanął w nich wysoki, postawny chłopak o złej twarzy. Marisa natychmiast się uspokoiła, patrząc na niego wrogo.

– Oho, Rosier – szepnęła. – Też niezłe ziółko.

– Nie musisz mi mówić – burknęła równie nieprzychylnie Yen. – Łączy mnie skomplikowana historia z tym trollem.

– Nie mów, że ty i on...

– Och, chciałby, uwierz mi! – rzuciła zarozumiale. – To było dawno temu, kiedy miałam jeszcze fazę na sportowców, wiesz, jak to bywa... A Rosier w końcu od lat jest kapitanem drużyny Slytherinu. Tylko nie mów tego Severowi, OK? – poprosiła.

Rosier przysiadł się do Mulcibera i obaj pogrążyli się w cichej rozmowie. Musiało to być coś niezwykle ważnego, sądząc po wyrazie twarzy i nerwowej gestykulacji. Panna Verescieska obserwowała ich nieprzychylnym wzrokiem spod zmrużonych powiek.

– Co się dzieje? – zainteresowała się Yenlla. Jej również to spotkanie wydawało się zbyt poważne jak na szkolny pokój wspólny. Ślizgoni zdecydowanie nie wyglądali, jakby omawiali zadanie domowe... Już prędzej planowali morderstwo.

– Nie wiem – zaczęła ostrożnie Marisa, nie zdejmując z nich uważnego spojrzenia. – Ale coś złego dzieje się w Slytherinie. I to od dawna.

– Znaczy, bardziej niż zwykle? – spróbowała zażartować Yen, ale jej koleżanka nadal była bardzo poważna.

– Rosier, Mulciber i kilku innych Ślizgonów zachowuje się dziwnie – szepnęła konspiracyjnym tonem. – Podobnie Sev. Kiedyś nawet ze sobą nie rozmawiali, a teraz można by pomyśleć, że on i Rosier są najlepszymi kumplami. To z nim i Mulciberem grał wtedy w pokera...

– No to piękni mi kumple! – zawołała Yenlla. – Wrobić Severa w łyżwy!

– Nie, to nie o to chodzi – zaprzeczyła Marisa. – Wyraźnie dawali do zrozumienia, że mszczą się za coś, co nie dotyczy szkoły. Mówili, że Snape musi dostać nauczkę, że powinien znać swoje miejsce w szeregu...

– Ale czy powiedzieli coś konkretnego?

– Yen, byłam pijana w sztok. Cud, że cokolwiek z tego pamiętam – wyznała z obezwładniającym uśmiechem.

Naturalnie nie mówiła całej prawdy. Zatrzymała dla siebie informację, że to ona podrzuciła Severusowi pomysł z tą głupią olimpiadą zimową i że zdanie: „Przegrany pojedzie na łyżwach w barwach Slytherinu" oryginalnie padło z jego ust, bo tak był pewny wygranej. Marisa nie wspomniała też, jak bardzo ucieszyła się, gdy przegrał. Była na niego wściekła, bo dosłownie chwilę wcześniej strasznie się pokłócili i Snape zwyzywał ją od zboczonych dewiantek i zakazał choćby zbliżać się do Yen. Jakby zamierzała go posłuchać! Niestety, pożałowała tej początkowej radości, gdy zobaczyła, jak potwornie sprawa z łyżwami martwi piękną panną Honeydell.

– Wiem jedno – mówiła dalej Marisa po wykonaniu tego krótkiego rachunku sumienia. – Ta sprawa zatacza coraz szersze kręgi. Dotyczy już nie tylko Rosiera, Mulcibera i Seva. Wmieszani są też Avery i Wilkes oraz młodsze roczniki: Black, Lestrange, nawet Crouch.

– To jąkające się nieszczęście? – rzuciła Yen z niedowierzaniem.

– Oni wszyscy coś knują – przekonywała Marisa. – Pamiętasz tego fircykowatego blondyna, który przyjechał do Hogwartu z ramienia ministerstwa w czasie dni doradztwa zawodowego?

– Malfoy? Jasne! Zaoferował, że załatwi mi kontrakt modelingowy, jeśli spotkam się z nim później... Ale znam już kilka osób w branży i nie potrzebuję więcej takich pośredników.

– No i dobrze. Pewnie i tak nie miałby dla ciebie czasu, bo po wszystkim przekradł się tutaj, do pokoju wspólnego Slytherinu.

Marisa opowiedziała o tym, jak widziała go przemykającego się po pokoju wspólnym. Rozmawiał przede wszystkim z Rosierem, ale potem pojawili się też Snape i Crouch. Niestety, nie miała zbyt wiele do powiedzenia, ponieważ nie udało jej się podsłuchać rozmowy. Później chłopcy gdzieś wyszli.

– O co w tym chodzi? – zastanawiała się głośno Yen.

– Skąd mam wiedzieć? Ale na pewno mi się to nie spodobało. Bo niby czego miałby tu szukać Malfoy?

– Nie mam pojęcia...

Obie dziewczyny zamyśliły się głęboko, jednak żadna z nich nie mogła wymyślić wiarygodnego wyjaśnienie, dlaczego Malfoy junior węszył w Slytherinie. Yenlla odruchowo sięgnęła po kolejną fasolkę i znowu się skrzywiła.

– Mydło – jęknęła. – Ten Bertie Bott to jakiś chory psychopata.

Miss Hogwarts odwróciła się, aby wypluć kolejnego cukierka i właśnie wtedy napotkała wściekły wzrok przyczajonego w kącie Evana Rosiera. Chłopak skrzywił się z wyraźnym obrzydzeniem, jakby sam właśnie rozgryzł fasolkę o smaku wymiocin. Yen nie pozostała mu dłużna. Zadarła głowę do góry i popatrzyła na niego z niewysłowioną pogardą i sporą dozą politowania. Porywczy Ślizgon w mig dał się sprowokować. Zerwał się z miejsca i z impetem ruszył w jej stronę, brutalnie przepychając się przez grupkę głowiących się nad zadaniem z transmutacji pierwszoroczniaków.

– Cześć, zdziro – wypalił, gdy tylko znalazł się obok Yenlli. Zdecydowanie górował posturą nad dwiema drobnymi dziewczynami. – Nie pomyliły ci się przypadkiem Domy?

– Nie rozmawiam z tobą, troglodyto! – odgryzła się Miss Hogwarts, odwracając od niego śliczną główkę.

Rosier sapną wściekle i pochylił się nad kanapą, najwyraźniej próbując złapać Yen za ramię, ale na swojej drodze napotkał komplet ostrych pazurów Marisy.

– Zostaw ją, jest moim gościem!

– Nie mówiłem do ciebie, odmieńcu – syknął, łapiąc się za podrapane przedramię. – A co do ciebie, ścierko – zwrócił się znowu do Yen – jeśli Snape ma ochotę dotykać czegoś, czym zdążyło się już wcześniej wytrzeć pół szkoły, to jego sprawa. I jego niewybrednego gustu. Jednak nie należysz do Slytherinu, więc życzę sobie, abyś nie panoszyła się tutaj niczym jakaś pieprzona królewna.

– Nie mów tak do niej! – krzyknęła znowu Marisa i wymierzyła w niego ostrzegawczo palec.

Rosier nie przejął się tym specjalnie. Po prostu złapał ją za rękę i wykręcił. Ślizgonka pisnęła, a Yen zerwała się gotowa do ataku. Szkoda, że ze swoimi czterdziestoma kilogramami i metrem sześćdziesiąt w kapeluszu nie sprawiała wrażenia poważnego przeciwnika.

Za to małe starcie na środku pokoju ściągnęło już uwagę wszystkich zgromadzonych. Znaleźli się kibice obu stron oraz jedna jednostka z zaburzonym instynktem przetrwania, która próbowała załagodzić sytuację.

– Rosier, do ciężkiej cholery! – zawołała jakaś Ślizgonka. – Od kiedy siłujesz się z dziewczynami? Zwłaszcza z własnego Domu? A ta druga sięga ci chyba do pasa... Nie wstyd ci?

Chłopak jednak zignorował tę przyganę i wciąż patrzył wyzywająco na wściekłą Yen.

– To ostatnie ostrzeżenie, Honeydell – powiedział powoli i dobitnie. – Jeśli jeszcze kiedykolwiek znajdę cię gdziekolwiek indziej niż na prześcieradle Snape'a, chwycę cię za te przeklęte kudły i wytargam za nie do wyjścia. Zrozumiano?

– Chciałabym zobaczyć, jak próbujesz – zakpiła nieustraszona Yen. Ostatecznie nie pierwszy raz jej grożono. Gdy jest się najpiękniejszą dziewczyną w szkole, trzeba się do tego po prostu przyzwyczaić.

Tego było już za wiele dla Rosiera. W jednej chwili stolik, który dzielił go od krnąbrnej Krukonki, poszybował w powietrze, oblewając zgromadzonych dookoła uczniów kremowym piwem i obsypując fasolkami wszystkich smaków. Marisa rzuciła się na Evana i usiłowała go powstrzymać, zanim ten dotrze do Yen. Młodsi Ślizgoni zaczęli krzyczeć, starsi chichotać i bić brawo. Zapanował nieopisany tumult i totalny chaos.

Hałas osiągnął nagle punkt kulminacyjny, więc nic dziwnego, że chwilę później otwarły się z hukiem drzwi apartamentu prefekta naczelnego i do pokoju wpadł niemal ziejący ogniem Snape. Rozczochrany i upaprany atramentem.

– Zamknijcie się wszyscy! – wrzasnął. – Próbuję się skupić!

Błyskawicznie ocenił sytuację. Zobaczył rozjuszonego Rosiera, uwieszoną na nim jak furia Marisę oraz oblaną piwem i lekko drżącą mimo hardej miny Yen. Bezbłędnie uznał ją za centrum zamieszania i właśnie na niej się skupił.

– Na Salazara, Yenlla! Nie masz własnego Domu, aby tam wszczynać zamęt? Musisz to robić w moim? – zapytała sarkastycznym tonem.

– Ale... Ja tylko... – zaczęła, lecz Severus uciszył ją ruchem ręki.

– Nic mnie to nie obchodzi. Idź sobie precz! Swoją nową najlepszą przyjaciółkę możesz zabrać ze sobą. – Obrzucił Marisę ironicznym spojrzeniem. Na koniec zostawił sobie Rosiera. – Chyba masz lepsze rzeczy do roboty niż uganianie się za spódnicami, co? – dodał tajemniczo, ale ewidentnie podziałało to na chłopaka jak kubeł zimnej wody. – Reszta ma być cicho albo zacznę odejmować punkty!

Pod karcącym spojrzeniem Snape'a dziewczęta zgodnie przemknęły się do wyjścia. Yen nie omieszkała przy okazji kopnąć Rosiera w kostkę. Potem wreszcie zapanowała upragniona przez prefekta cisza.

– Och, co za laska! – westchnął Martin Bulstrode do Regulusa Blacka, kiedy zamieszanie minęło i obaj wrócili do rozgrywki w Eksplodującego Durnia. – Nieprawdopodobnie gorąca.

– Może i ładna, ale to trucizna – dorzucił Rabastan Lestrange. – Wygląda na jeszcze gorszą, cholernie przemądrzałą sucz niż moja szwagierka. W kilka miesięcy przemieniła Snape'a w kłębek nerwów.

– Myślę, że to raczej wina sprawy z łyżwami – zauważył Bulstrode. – A laska ma charakterek, lubię takie.

– Ja też ją lubię – poparł kumpla Regulus. – To chyba pierwsza laska w szkole, która dała do wiwatu mojemu bratu. Tak go załatwiła, że do tej pory nie może się otrząsnąć. Pewnie całymi dniami siedzi i próbuje obmyślić zemstę. Niestety, nie ma żadnych szans, bo nigdy nie był zbyt bystry. Nie ten Dom.

– Kto by pomyślał, że twój brat zostanie przyjacielem szlam i innych mugolaków. Jak nisko upadli Blackowie...

– Tylko JEDEN Black – podkreślił dobitnie Regulus. – To gramy czy nie? – zapytał zirytowany, próbując jak najszybciej zmienić kłopotliwy temat.

§§§

– Jak on mógł?! – wściekała się tymczasem Marisa, pędząc korytarzem za Yen. – Co za bydlak! Ja wszystko rozumiem, ale... Jak on mógł cię tak potraktować?!

Yenlla tylko machnęła ręką. Nawet się nie odwróciła.

– Nie zrozum mnie źle. Znam Severa od dawna i naprawdę go lubię, jednak... Na Salazara! Potrafi być takim skończonym sukinsynem! Słowo daję! – Panna Verescieska z oburzenia wpadła w nieznośny słowotok. – Próbujemy mu pomóc, a on nie dość, że nie chce współpracować, to jeszcze nam przeszkadza! I krzyczy! I wygania z pokoju! – Z wściekłości kopnęła najbliższą zbroję. – Co za dupek! Nie wiem, co ty w nim widzisz, kochanie, szczerze. Chyba potrzebujesz okularów.

Yen odwróciła się gwałtownie i niemal spopieliła koleżankę wzrokiem.

– Mam gdzieś twoje zdanie! – wypaliła ze złością. – Nikt nie dobiera mi facetów poza mną. Nikt i nigdy! Jasne?

Poziom agresji w jej głosie uświadomił Marisie ponad wszelką wątpliwość, że ktoś już tego próbował i nie skończyło się to zbyt dobrze. Pokornie spuściła głowę.

– Przepraszam. Ale ty jesteś taka delikatna i...

– Pieprzenie w bambus! – ryknęła panna Honeydell, z miejsca obalając tę tezę. – Nie będę o tym dyskutować.

Ślizgonka poczuła się ostro przywołana do porządku, więc nawet nie próbowała kontynuować tematu. Dziewczęta powędrowały dalej w grobowej ciszy.

– Zajrzyjmy do wieży Krukonów – zaproponowała wreszcie ugodowo Yen. – Może dziewczyny zdołały wygrzebać coś przydatnego. Jeśli nie, to już po nas. Kończy się czas.

– Tym bardziej, że Sev najwyraźniej zamierza przeprowadzić swój plan.

– Tak – prychnęła Yen. – Pewnie ćwiczy w pokoju.

– Nie tylko.

– A gdzie?

– Wiesz, gdzie jest łazienka prefektów?

– Oczywiście, byłam tam nieraz. – Krukonka niespodziewanie wyszczerzyła się do swoich wspomnień. Co ciekawe, nigdy nie była prefektem. – A co?

– Słyszałam, że Sever znika tam nocą na całe godziny.

– Hm... – zamyśliła się Yen. – A zatem trzeba to zbadać.

§§§

Późnym wieczorem śliczna i pełna poświęcenia dla sprawy Yen Honeydell minęła figurę Borysa Szalonego i na paluszkach podkradła się w pobliże łazienki prefektów. Pozbyła się już szkolnego mundurku i zamiast niego założyła cywilną czarną sukienkę haftowaną w misterne śnieżynki. Oczywiście, jak przystało na lata siedemdziesiąte, była też obłędnie krótka i lekko rozkloszowana, dlatego dziewczyna nie musiała się nawet specjalnie wysilać, aby co jakiś czas wyglądały spod niej zalotnie koronkowe figi. Już prawie udało jej się niepostrzeżenie dotrzeć na miejsce, gdy nagle ze ściany tuż nad jej głową wychynął duch Jęczącej Marty.

– Znowu podglądasz chłopców? – zapytała swoim marudnym i niezwykle irytującym głosem, który zdaniem Yen musiał przyczynić się do jej przedwczesnej śmierci. Nikt nie zniósłby długo tego nudnego tonu. – Nie wstyd ci?

– To nie ja po śmierci zamieszkałam w męskiej łazience – skontrowała bystro Yenlla. – Rekompensujesz sobie brak pewnych rozrywek za życia? Założę się, że wtedy żaden chłopiec nie zaprosił cię do wspólnej kąpieli, hę?

Widmowe policzki Jęczącej Marty nadęły się z oburzenia. Gdyby to było możliwe u ducha, zapewne pokryłyby się również szkarłatem.

– Byłam porządną dziewczyną! – zawołała z oburzeniem.

– I zapewne dlatego nieutulony żal zatrzymał cię na ziemi – odparowała równie celnie jak poprzednio Krukonka. To nie była jej pierwsza uprzejma pogawędka z upierdliwym duchem, więc przyszła przygotowana. – Zejdź mi z drogi, Marto!

– Nie! – zapiszczała zjawa. – Nie wpuszczę cię do środka.

– Czy to twoje, hm, ostatnie słowo?

– Ha, ha, bardzo zabawne. Odejdź stąd! Powiedział, żeby mu nie przeszkadzać. Chce być sam.

– Och, na pewno nie miał na myśli mnie – zaśmiała się lekko Yen z charakterystyczną pewnością siebie, która drażniła zakompleksioną Martę.

– Nie przejdziesz! – powtórzyła z mieszaniną przekory i absurdalnego uporu. – Nie lubię cię i nie puszczę, jasne?

– Jak sobie chcesz – westchnęła Yen, po czym sięgnęła do kieszeni i sypnęła Jęczącej Marcie garść soli prosto w twarz.

Duch zdematerializował się natychmiast w akompaniamencie dzikiego wizgu.

– A masz, ektoplazmo! – skwitowała tryumfalnie. – Jestem świetna z Obrony. Przynajmniej teoretycznie...

Yen podkradła się pod drzwi łazienki. Naturalnie były zamknięte, ale to nie mogło jej powstrzymać. Ostatecznie nie po to umawiała się po kolei ze wszystkimi prefektami naczelnymi, żeby teraz nie umieć otworzyć ich łazienki. Właściwie luksusowa łazienka była jednym z głównych powodów, dla których czarowała tych beznadziejnych naiwniaków.

Szepnęła hasło i cichutko wślizgnęła się do środka.

Imponująca łazienka zdecydowanie wyglądała inaczej niż zazwyczaj. Wielki prostokątny basen zamarzł, przemieniając się w prowizoryczne lodowisko. Z pięknego żyrandola i setek złotych kranów zwieszały się lśniące sople, a puchate ręczniki pokryły się szronem. Jednak pomimo zimowej scenerii w pomieszczeniu wcale nie było zimno, a ciepło i przytulnie – tak, jak powinno być w przyjemnie nagrzanej, pachnącej łazience.

Krukonka potrzebowała nieco czasu, aby dostrzec Severusa. Wreszcie wypatrzyła go na brzegu basenu. Siedział z podwiniętymi rękawami na krawędzi i pracowicie kreślił coś na lodowej pokrywie. No i całkiem nieźle wyglądał w czarnych jeansach. Yen wiedziała bardzo dobrze, że z powodu pewnego wypadku na piątym roku Snape porzucił swoje konserwatywne poglądy na temat czarodziejskiego przyodziewku i teraz nigdy nie zapomniał założyć spodni pod szatę. A że mugolskie krawiectwo było w departamencie spodni o wiele bardziej zaawansowane, Ślizgon musiał z konieczności pójść na kompromis.

Otoczony notatkami i niezwykle czymś zaabsorbowany Severus nawet jej nie zauważył. Yenlla uśmiechnęła się do siebie, wyciągnęła różdżkę i skierowała ją na swoje stopy. W jednej chwili pojawiły się na nich łyżwy. Śliczne, nowiutkie, białe w złote gwiazdki. Dziewczyna podreptała niezgrabnie w stronę basenu i wskoczyła na lód. Wyjechała na środek, wykręciła kilka widowiskowych piruetów, a następnie wyhamowała gwałtownie przed zaskoczonym Ślizgonem, obsypując go fontanną ciepłego śniegu.

– Co tam, Sever? – zagadnęła. – Zdecydowałeś się jednak poćwiczyć na żywo flipy i flapy?

– Chyba toeloopy...

– Wszystko jedno. – Wzruszyła ramionami. – Zawsze mi się myliło. Bo ja preferują praktyczne podejście, zamiast tylko o wszystkim czytać. – Wyciągnęła do niego rękę zapraszającym gestem.

– Nie – uciął krótko.

– Nie daj się prosić, panie Snape. – Yenlla machnęła różdżką i na jego stopach również pojawiły się łyżwy.

Severus nawet nie walczył. Nie awanturował się, nie drażnił, nie wyzłośliwiał. Po prostu ją zignorował. Musiało być z nim bardzo źle. Na szczęście Yen nie zniechęcała się łatwo.

Kolejne sprytnie dobrane zaklęcie poderwało Snape'a na nogi. Mimo że próbował się opierać i szarpać, tajemnicza siła ciągnęła go jak magnes po zamarzniętym baseniku prosto w stronę roześmianej panny Honeydell.

– Przestań – wysyczał Ślizgon, wymachując nerwowo rękami, chociaż łyżwy prowadziły go pewnie i wcale nie musiał łapać równowagi. – Albo zemsta będzie straszna.

– Och, wiem, wiem! – zachichotała perliście straszna dziewoja. – Nie spodziewałabym się po tobie niczego innego. Severus Snape, wyłącznie zemsty najwyższej jakości – powiedziała poważnie, jakby odczytywała wizytówkę lub hasło reklamowe.

– Zabiję cię – obiecał Snape, kiedy wreszcie udało jej się go rozzłościć.

– Dobrze, ale później – zgodziła się wielkodusznie dziewczyna, podjeżdżając do niego eleganckim ślizgiem i łapiąc za ręce. Zdołała tego dokonać mniej więcej przy dziesiątej próbie. – Och, zrelaksuj się, Sever! – straciła wreszcie cierpliwość. – Nikt cię nie widzi. A poza tym to zaczarowane łyżwy, nic ci się nie stanie.

– Tak jak twoje? – rzucił z przekąsem.

– O, nie! Moje są zupełnie zwyczajne – skłamała lekko. – Mam naturalny talent. – Wyszczerzyła się modelowo.

Chwyciła chłopaka mocniej i pociągnęła za sobą. Severus zrozumiał, że nie odczepi się, dopóki mu czegoś nie udowodni, więc z rezygnacją poddał się dziwnym ćwiczeniom. Yen przejechała z nim kilka razy wokół basenu, a potem znów wzdłuż, stosując dziwny, przeplatany krok. Snape nie miał bladego pojęcia, co i jak, ale na szczęście jego łyżwy same podążyły za Krukonką, bezbłędnie powtarzając wzór.

– Widzisz? To nic takiego – przekonywała usatysfakcjonowana Yen, ignorując bijący po oczach fakt, że Snape jest w stanie utrzymać się w pionie wyłącznie dzięki jej czarom.

Mrugnęła do niego, po czym puściła jego rękę i wykonała kolejny skok z perfekcyjnym piruetem. W oczach Severusa na moment błysnęła czysta groza, ale nie miał wyboru – musiał wykonać dokładnie to samo. Podobnie jak następującą po piruecie serię skomplikowanych sekwencji kroków, przejść, fikołków i co tylko wpadło Yen do jej niezwykle kreatywnej główki.

Z jednej strony, Snape szybko miał dość tych durnych popisów i wciąż targała nim żądza mordu, jednak z drugiej... Cóż, jazda na łyżwach wydała mu się minimalnie mniej nieprzyjemna, niż to sobie wyobrażał. Jednak może był to wyłącznie wpływ Yenlli i jej zaraźliwego optymizmu. Niech to! Wesoła i zaróżowiona z wysiłku Honeydell miała w sobie ten ulotny wdzięk, który działał na niego w kompletnie niewytłumaczalny sposób. Jej psotne spojrzenie, pełne gracji ruchy i spódniczka, która przez większość czasu fruwała w górę, kompletnie niczego nie zakrywając, budziły uczucia, na które Snape nie miał w tej chwili czasu ani ochoty, ale też zwyczajnie nie potrafił ich zignorować.

Jednocześnie w jego głowie zapanował nierozerwalnie związany z dziewczyną i wcale nie taki niegroźny zamęt. Pewnie wyłącznie z tego powodu podczas któregoś z kolejnych okrążeń to on odruchowo przejął prowadzenie i teraz sam ciągnął za sobą Yen, ku jej wyraźnej uciesze. Chętnie pląsała wokół niego, popisując się ponad wszelkie pojęcie.

Zawirowali razem na lodzie z absolutną perfekcją i w doskonałej synchronizacji. Yen śmiała się i z uznaniem kiwała głową. Severusowi zdecydowanie dodało to animuszu. W przypływie inwencji przyciągnął do siebie Miss Hogwarts i chwycił ją mocno w talii. Zanim zorientowała się, co właściwie zamierza, Snape gwałtownie uniósł ją do góry. Tancereczka zapiszczała, rozkładając szeroko ręce i pozując z wprawą uczennicy szkoły baletowej.

– WOW! A nie mówiłam? Jesteś w tym naprawdę niezły!

Niestety, Ślizgon osiągnął w tym momencie absolutny szczyt wydolności organizmu. Dźwiganie dziewcząt, nawet tak mikrych jak Yen, nie znajdowało się w wachlarzu możliwości chuderlawego nastolatka.

– Wystarczy tych głupot – rzucił z lekką zadyszką i postawił rozanieloną panną Honeydell na ziemi.

– Perfekcyjny lift! Świetna robota – chwaliła zachwycona trenerka. – Marnujesz się, Sever. Może powinniśmy wystąpić razem? Jako para.

– Obawiam się, że dyrektor nie przewidział takiej wersji zdarzeń.

– No i jesteśmy z różnych Domów, na pewno nie pozwoliliby nam jechać... – zniechęciła się niespodziewanie. – Musiałbyś tańczyć z Marisą.

– A z kolei ona zapewne wolałaby to zrobić z tobą, więc wróciliśmy do punktu wyjścia.

Yenlla westchnęła i ze smutkiem spojrzała na łyżwy.

– Są genialne, prawda?

– Taa... Szkoda, że nie mogę ich użyć.

– A gdybyś znalazł jakiś sposób? – zasugerowała z nadzieją. – Wiesz, żeby przemycić je przez barierę.

– Z pewnością bym go znalazł, tylko że byłby jeszcze bardziej nielegalny niż zaczarowane łyżwy, a to na pewno pogorszyłoby sprawę.

– Daj spokój! Nikt nie wsadzi cię do Azkabanu za oszustwo na szkolnej olimpiadzie.

– Nie, za to akurat nie – odpowiedział enigmatycznie Snape, a gdy Yen próbowała go dopytać, co konkretnie miał na myśli, umknął wzrokiem gdzieś w bok.

– Sever? – zainteresowała się.

Wzdrygnął się.

– Nie, mam dosyć na dzisiaj.

Wyciągnął różdżkę z tylnej kieszeni spodni, co oznaczało mniej więcej tyle, że przez cały czas mógł z łatwością wyzwolić się spod zaklęcia Yenlli, ale zdecydował się tego nie robić. Dziewczynę naturalnie bardzo mile to połechtało.

– Kończymy zabawę – zakomunikował Sever.

– Ale... Co ty chcesz zrobić?

Nie uznał za stosowne udzielić jej tej informacji, tylko machnął od niechcenia różdżką. Lodowa pokrywa nieoczekiwanie zniknęła im spod nóg i oboje wpadli do przyjemnie ciepłej i pachnącej kilkoma rodzajami płynów do kąpieli wody. Yen wynurzyła się po chwili, prychając i parskając w proteście. Wyglądała komicznie z czapą puszystej piany na hebanowych włosach.

– Wariat! – zawołała. – Kompletny wariat! Mogliśmy jeszcze poćwiczyć.

Ślizgon unosił się na wodzie z zaskakującą dozą nonszalancji i nieodgadnioną miną.

– Nie – powtórzył po raz nie wiadomo który tego wieczoru. – Nie mam ochoty.

– To na co masz ochotę?

Severus oczywiście nie odpowiedział, ale za to w jego oczach pojawił się jakiś przewrotny błysk. Zanurzył się na moment pod wodę i po prostu jej pokazał...

I za chwilę musiał zakrywać jej usta dłonią, bo zbyt żywiołowo wyrażała swój entuzjazm.

§§§

Gdy Yen cichutko jak myszka wsunęła się na powrót do pokoju wspólnego Ravenclawu, narada wojenna wciąż trwała, a raport z pola bitwy zdawała właśnie Priscilla. Panna Honeydell przyczaiła się grzecznie w kącie i ewidentnie liczyła, że jej wejście nie wzbudzi żadnych komentarzy. Jednak wilgotne włosy w nieładzie, rozkojarzony wzrok i ukradkowy uśmiech błąkający się na ustach błyskawicznie ściągnęły na nią uwagę koleżanek.

– Gdzie byłaś? – zapytała podejrzliwie Priscilla. – Sprawdziłaś, co Snape kombinuje w łazience prefektów?

Yenlla gorliwie przytaknęła ruchem głowy. Niestety, nie była w stanie wydusić z siebie słowa, ponieważ nieziemskim wysiłkiem woli powstrzymywała się przed atakiem głupawkowego chichotu.

Przyjaciółka uważnym spojrzeniem zmierzyła jej zarumienione policzki i rozszerzone źrenice.

– Spałaś z nim! – odgadła bezbłędnie.

Panna Honeydell próbowała zrobić niewinną minkę, ale gdy lekko (i dumnie) zadarła głowę, krwista malinka momentalnie ją zdradziła.

– Yenlla! – krzyknęła z wyrzutem panna van der Lessenhof. – Jak mogłaś?!

– Ojejku, on naprawdę jest wampirem! – dodała od siebie Kitty. – Chyba wyssał z ciebie całą krew!

– Miałaś skupić się na problemie i poszukać sensownego rozwiązania, a nie się z nim zabawiać! – wyrzucała jej Priscilla. – Cała ta akcja ratunkowa była twoim pomysłem, a tymczasem robisz najmniej z nas! Jak mogłaś to zrobić?

– Zwłaszcza po tym, jak powiedziałaś, że nie będziesz robić ze Snape'em nic interesującego, dopóki nie wykręci się od tej żenującej olimpiady – przypomniała usłużnie Kitty.

– Właśnie! – podchwyciła Priscilla. – Ile wytrzymałaś? Dzień?!

– No wiesz! – oburzyła się Yen. – Prawie tydzień!

Najbystrzejsza z Krukonek podniosła się gwałtownie z miejsca, zrzucając z kolan notes, w którym notowała wszystkie pomysły dotyczące akcji „Sever na ostrzach". Kopnęła go w stronę kominka z taką wściekłością, że o mały włos nie wpadł w ogień.

– Pięknie! – zawołała wyprowadzona z równowagi. – Po prostu pięknie! Wystarczyło na chwilę zostawić was samych. Mam tego powyżej uszu, słyszysz mnie, Honeydell? Nic mnie nie obchodzi, że Snape przed całą szkołą wywali się na lodowisku na pysk. Przeciwnie, będę się śmiać najgłośniej ze wszystkich! Nie licz więcej na moją pomoc. Od teraz radzisz sobie sama!

Do Yenlli dopiero teraz dotarła groza sytuacji. Uświadomiła sobie, jak bardzo będzie mieć przechlapane, jeżeli przyjaciółka teraz zdezerteruje, więc postanowiła ją powstrzymać.

– Oj, Pris, nie bądź taka! Porozmawiajmy o tym, OK?

Panna van der Lessenhof nie była jednak zainteresowana rozmową. Zamiast ciętą ripostą cisnęła w koleżankę... poduszką z fotela, trafiając niespodziewającą się ataku dziewczynę prosto w twarz. Priscilla prychnęła pogardliwie i pomaszerowała do siebie, demonstrując, w jak głębokim poważaniu ma od tej pory Yen i jej problemy.

– Przesadziłaś, skarbie – stwierdziła Kitty, przysiadłszy się do Miss Hogwarts. – Tym razem tak szybko ci nie wybaczy. Naprawdę się wkurzyła.

– Wiem – westchnęła ciężko Yen.

Wyciągnęła różdżkę i zaczęła dosuszać długie, hebanowe loki.

– Zresztą, to po części nasza wina. Nie wiem, czego właściwie się spodziewałyśmy, wysyłając cię do łazienki z Severem. To mogło się skończyć tylko w jeden sposób.

Na ustach niegrzecznej Krukonki wykwitł słodki uśmieszek pełen rozmarzenia.

– Masz rację, Kitty, kochanie. Ostatecznie wszystkie moje najlepsze szkolne wspomnienia wiążą się bezpośrednio z tą konkretną łazienką.

Dziewczęta zachichotały zgodnie i bardzo głośno. Na tyle głośno, aby usłyszała to skrywająca się w sypialni Priscilla.

– Przypominam o ciszy nocnej! – wrzasnęła z góry, powodując u koleżanek jeszcze intensywniejszy napad głupawki.

Yenlla wydawała się nad wyraz spokojna i zrelaksowana jak na kogoś, kto dowodził kompletnie nieskuteczną akcją ratunkową, a na dodatek co chwila tracił ludzi, koncertowo ich do siebie zrażając. Najwyraźniej do takiego samego wniosku doszła również Kitty, bo po chwili zapytała poważnie:

– Poradzisz sobie sama? Wymyślisz coś? Coś pewnego? Bo wiesz... Ja oczywiście we wszystkim chętnie ci pomogę, ale nie chcę już niczego szukać ani eksperymentować. Po wypadku w bibliotece... Zwyczajnie nie mam odwagi.

Yen uśmiechnęła się do niej i pocieszająco poklepała po ramieniu.

– Nie martw się, Kit-Kat. Wszystko będzie w absolutnym porządku. Zostały jeszcze całe dwa dni, a ja właśnie wpadłam na genialny pomysł.

– Serio? – Rozpromieniła się Kitty.

– Ależ oczywiście! Czy choć przez chwilę we mnie wątpiłaś? – rzuciła zarozumiale.

Naturalnie, kłamała przyjaciółce prosto w oczy. Głowa Yen Honeydell była równie pusta jak na początku tych bezsensownych poszukiwań, lecz zwyczajnie nie mogła się do tego przyznać. Nie teraz, gdy oficjalnie została swoją ostatnią deską ratunku.

§§§

Boisko do quidditcha zniknęło, a zamiast niego na błoniach stanął stadion, na którym miała się odbyć szkolna olimpiada. Yen i Kitty z ciężkim sercem obserwowały prace wykończeniowe, spacerując po zaśnieżonych szkolnych terenach. Miss Hogwarts założyła na siebie krótki, puszysty kożuszek – pierwszy z wielu świątecznych prezentów, jakich spodziewała się od rodziny – i sznurowane kozaczki na słupku, zaś jej przyjaciółka zgrabny płaszczyk w szkocką kratę i zabawny beret kontrastujący z jej jasnymi włosami. Obie miały raczej ponure miny i nosy zwieszone na kwintę. Priscilla naprawdę się zawzięła. Nie odzywała się do żadnej z nich.

– No więc co robimy? – zapytała wreszcie Kitty.

– Z czym? – Yenlla znakomicie udała absolutne zdziwienie, a przecież dobrze wiedziała, co dziewczyna ma na myśli.

– Ze Snape'em oczywiście! – sprecyzowała panna Silverwand. – Nie zostało zbyt wiele czasu, a ty nadal nie opowiedziałaś mi o swoim planie. Potrzebujemy czegoś specjalnego? Co właściwie wymyśliłaś? To zaklęcie? Eliksir? – naciskała, wpatrując się natrętnie w Yen, która wciąż unikała jej wzroku.

– Nie, nie, nie – zaprzeczyła. – Na każdą z tych rzeczy na pewno zareaguje bramka Dumbledore'a.

– Więc co to jest?

Panna Honeydell prychnęła i owinęła się ciaśniej szalikiem, jakby chciała się za nim schować. Nawet najmniej bystry obserwator domyśliłby się, że unika odpowiedzi.

– Oj, powiem ci w odpowiednim momencie, nie martw się – rzuciła od niechcenia.

– Czyli kiedy? Został nam niecały dzień, raptem kilkanaście godzin. Jeżeli musimy coś przygotować, lepiej byłoby...

– Daj mi spokój, Kit-Kat, OK? – Yen w końcu nie wytrzymała i uniosła głos.

Sama była już dość zestresowana, nie potrzebowała głupich uwag i połajanek ze strony przyjaciółki. Niestety, wciąż nie wpadła na żaden sensowny pomysł i niesamowicie ją to frustrowało. Ona, taka piękna, inteligentna i bystra nie mogła wymyślić absolutnie nic i potwornie ją to złościło. Trudno, Severus będzie zmuszony się publicznie ośmieszyć, a ona... No cóż, będzie musiała jak najszybciej go rzucić, nie ma innego wyjścia.

Zawiał silny wiatr, a po chwili nad głowami dwóch Krukonek zawirowały kolejne płatki śniegu. Wpatrywały się w zamyśleniu w subtelny taniec białych gwiazdek, po czym przypomniały sobie feralny wypadek w bibliotece... Yen wstrząsnął dreszcz.

– Może lepiej wracajmy, co? Robi się zimno.

Kitty gorliwie pokiwała głową. Zgodnie ruszyły w kierunku zamku, nie zamieniając ani słowa więcej. Yen przygryzła wargi i spuściła smętnie głowę, wpatrując się uparcie w swoje stopy. Rozpaczliwie potrzebowała pomysłu. Jakiegokolwiek. Choćby malutkiego. Nawet najbardziej durnego. Jakiegoś punktu zaczepienia, na którym mogłaby coś zbudować.

Byle czego.

§§§

Dziewczęta wpadły do sali wejściowej zmarznięte i przemoczone. Yen tupała nogami, próbując się rozgrzać, a nos Kitty był tak czerwony, że niemal jaśniał w zapadającym powoli zmierzchu. Skierowały się na obiad do Wielkiej Sali, gdzie naturalnie usiadły jak najdalej od Priscilli. Trzecia Krukonka uparcie udawała, że ich nie widzi, chociaż po zmarszczonym nosie i wydętych ustach poznały, że od razu je zauważyła.

Yenlla westchnęła ciężko i wzruszyła ramionami. Może i nie była w tym wszystkim bez winy, ale na fochy koleżanki naprawdę nie miała czasu, nie wspominając o cierpliwości. Zresztą, doświadczenie nauczyło ją, że humory panny van der Lassenhof najlepiej po prostu przeczekać. I tak nie mogła narzekać na brak towarzystwa, bo gdy tylko usiadła, zaraz znalazł się tuzin innych dziewczyn chętnych służyć Miss Hogwarts za żywe tło. Panna Honeydell na co dzień wolała wprawdzie bardziej kumate i charakterne towarzystwo, ale i tym nie pogardziła. Głównie na złość Priscilli, która tkwiła całkiem sama na końcu stołu Ravenclawu. Kitty przyglądała się temu ze smutkiem, bo bardzo lubiła obie dziewczyny i nienawidziła momentów, kiedy musiała wybierać między nimi.

Yenlla plotkowała ze wszystkimi, gestykulowała żywiołowo i co chwila wybuchała zbyt głośnym śmiechem. Oczywiście robiła to wszystko na pokaz. Przestała dopiero, gdy zirytowana Priscilla trzasnęła sztućcami o talerz i zadzierając wysoko głowę, wymaszerowała z Wielkiej Sali. Wtedy Miss Hogwarts wreszcie się uspokoiła i zajęła jedzeniem.

– Nie powinnaś pogarszać sytuacji – szepnęła jej na ucho Kitty. – Pris i tak trafia szlag.

– Może się dąsać, ile tylko chce – rzuciła zarozumiale Yen. – Uważam, że potraktowała mnie niesprawiedliwie. Jest zwyczajnie zazdrosna.

– Wcale nie! A już na pewno nie o Snape'a, uwierz mi...

– Ja tam na jej miejscu nie byłabym taka wybredna. Jakoś nie zauważyłam, aby ustawiały się do niej kolejki adoratorów – skomentowała okrutnie nadal urażona panna Honeydell, a Kitty na te słowa mogła jedynie przewrócić oczami.

– Jesteś okropna – dodała cicho.

– Wiem, dlatego mnie kochacie! – Yen wyszczerzyła się do niej modelowo, a była w tym tak urocza, że przyjaciółka nie mogła się nie uśmiechnąć.

To prawda, szelma z całym ogromem swojego wrodzonego wdzięku każdego potrafiła rozłożyć na łopatki. Och, gdyby tylko ci wszyscy ludzie wiedzieli, że była to nie tylko kwestia jej urody i osobowości, ale także dziedzicznego talentu do mieszania ludziom w głowach, o którym nigdy, ale to absolutnie nigdy nie wspominała...

– Zobacz! – Szturchnęła ją nagle Kitty. – Tylko popatrz na Lily Evans. Naprawdę ją lubię i w ogóle, ale skąd ona wzięła te buty?!

Dwie Krukonki z niezwykłą uwagą wpatrzyły się w rozdeptane trampki Lily. Miały przy tym tak poważne miny, jakby rozważały jakiś zawiły problem filozoficzny.

– Jak ona mi działa na nerwy – wymruczała nieprzyjemnie Yen.

– Przesadzasz! Pewnie świetnie byście się dogadały, gdybyś tylko dała jej szansę.

– Wątpię...

– Po prostu jesteś uprzedzona!

Panna Honeydell prychnęła i odrzuciła do tyłu długie włosy, co w jej prywatnym języku było wyrazem najwyższej pogardy. Przecież świetnie wiedziała, że Gryfonka uważa ją za kompletną kretynkę i „cymbał brzmiący". Oczywiście niezasłużenie, ale tak to już bywa, gdy ocenia się ludzi po pozorach, a idealni i nieskazitelni przedstawiciele Gryffindoru mają wszak do tego wybitny talent.

Yenlla śledziła Lily nieprzychylnym wzrokiem aż do drzwi Wielkiej Sali, gdy wtem pewien drobny i bardzo niepasujący do sztywnej panny Evans element zgarnął całą jej uwagę. Chodziło o pewien przedmiot, który trzymała w ręce. Niby niepozorny i nieistotny, lecz bardzo niezwykły w szkole magii. Krukonka natychmiast poderwała się z miejsca i wybiegła za rudzielcem, omal nie przewracając stołu.

Dogoniła Lily w bocznym korytarzu, lecz długo nie mogła wydusić z siebie słowa. Świadomość, że musi być miła (bo czegoś chce) dla kogoś, kogo niemal od samego początku szczerze nie znosi, gryzła ją od środka. Jednak wreszcie się przemogła.

– Lily! – zawołała za dziewczyną ze sztuczną wesołością. – Lily, poczekaj!

Gryfonka wydawała się wprawdzie zdziwiona widokiem Yen, ale przystanęła i spojrzała na nią z uśmiechem.

– Tak? – zagadnęła.

Panna Honeydell starannie przemyśliwała swój następny krok. Co powinna zrobić, aby uzyskać to, czego chce, bez konieczności przesadnego płaszczenia się? Och, przeżywała w tej chwili prawdziwe wewnętrzne tortury, lecz nie miała wyjścia. Musiała coś zrobić.

W tym czasie zdążyła ją wreszcie dogonić zdezorientowana Kitty.

– Hej, co się stało? Wybiegłaś tak nagle – rzuciła, lekko dysząc. – O, cześć, Lily!

– Czy mogę to obejrzeć? – wykrztusiła w końcu Yenlla niespecjalnie proszącym tonem i wskazała na cienki zeszyt, który trzymała panna Evans.

Lily zamrugała ze zdziwieniem oczami.

– Jasne – odpowiedziała, wzruszając ramionami. – Tylko po co? To nic mądrego ani ciekawego...

– Muszę coś sprawdzić – rzuciła pozornie obojętnym tonem Krukonka, a jednak rzuciła się na książeczkę tak chciwie, jakby zależało od tego jej życie.

Publikacja była niewielka i cienka. W całości wypełniona czarno-białymi grafikami.

– To komiks – wyjaśniła usłużnie Lily nieco przemądrzałym tonem. – Czyli taka książeczka z obrazkami, która...

– Wiem, co to jest komiks, dziękuję bardzo za ten zbędny komentarz – prychnęła niecierpliwie Yen, która nie potrzebowała żadnych wyjaśnień.

Ponieważ od dziecka planowała wielką karierę w show-biznesie – i to równocześnie w obu światach – gorliwie uczęszczała na lekcje mugoloznawstwa i osiągała znakomite wyniki. Naturalnie, Lily nie mogła o tym wiedzieć, bo bardzo niewiele osób wywodzących się z mugolskich rodzin decydowało się na ten przedmiot. Co w sumie wydaje się dosyć logiczne, skoro znali to wszystko z autopsji.

– Kupiłam komiks dla Jima w prezencie gwiazdkowym. Pomyślałam, że uzna to za zabawne – tłumaczyła w dalszym ciągu Gryfonka, jakby było jej wstyd, że została przyłapana na posiadaniu tak niepoważnego obiektu.

Yen nie zwracała na nią uwagi. Przekartkowała błyskawicznie zeszycik, po czym zamknęła go i przyjrzała się dokładniej okładce, która zgodnie z oczekiwaniami była kolorowa, pstrokata i krzykliwa. Przejechała szczupłym palcem po dziwacznym tytule: _Czarnoksiężnik Voodoo i zombie apokalipsa._

– Zombie! – zaśmiała się. – Genialne, po prostu genialne! Właśnie tego potrzebowałam!

Kitty omal oczy nie wyskoczyły z orbit, gdy patrzyła, jak Yen znosi się radosnym chichotem. Była pewna, że przyjaciółka najzwyczajniej w świecie straciła rozum z powodu długotrwałego stresu związanego z Severem i łyżwami.

– Z-zombie?! – wyjąkała. – Ale j-jakie znowu z-zombie? O czym ty mówisz, Yenka? Dobrze się czujesz?

– Naturalnie! Co za głupie pytanie? Od tygodni nie czułam się lepiej. Idziemy!

– Gdzie? – Kitty totalnie zgłupiała. – Szukać zombie?

– Lepiej! – zawołała Yen, puszczając do niej oko i znów wybuchając śmiechem. – Same sobie jakieś zrobimy!

Oddała Lily komiks i żwawo odmaszerowała. O ile Kitty była w miarę przyzwyczajona do dziwactw Yen, o tyle Evans chyba już dawno kompletnie zgubiła się w tej konwersacji. Gapiła się za odchodzącą Krukonkę z otwartymi ustami. Panna Silverwand posłała jej bezradny uśmiech, a następnie w podskokach podążyła za przyjaciółką.

– One... One są kompletnie szurnięte! – skonstatowała Lily, kiedy została już sama, mnąc w dłoniach niczemu niewinny komiks. – Totalnie!

§§§

– Yenkaaa, czeeekaj! – wołała marudnie Kitty, próbując dogonić pędzącą korytarzem pannę Honeydell.

Nie było to łatwe, bo Yen niespodziewanie dostała niesamowitego powera. Sunęła przed siebie tanecznym krokiem, nucąc i podskakując.

– Szybciej, nie mamy czasu do stracenia! – ponaglała koleżankę, zamiast się zatrzymać i łaskawie wyjaśnić, o co, do cholery, chodzi.

– Po co ci zombie? – wydyszała Kitty, kiedy wreszcie zrównała się z Yen.

– Nie rozumiesz? – zdziwiła się szczerze ubawiona, a jednocześnie zachwycona własnym odkryciem. – To jest właśnie to! Sztuczka, której tyle czasu szukałyśmy! Idealny podstęp!

– Z-zombie?

– Tak! – Klasnęła w dłonie Yenlla.

– Ale... Ale myślisz, że z-zombie dobrze jeżdżą na łyżwach? – wymamrotała skołowana Kitty.

Yenlla zatrzymała się nagle i odwróciła bardzo powoli, jakby poruszała się na źle naoliwionej sprężynie. Wpatrzyła się w przyjaciółkę oszołomionym wzrokiem, nie mogąc odtworzyć procesu myślowego, który doprowadził Kitty do tak zwariowanego wniosku. A potem uczciwie przeanalizowała swoje nie do końca zrozumiała zachowanie, zrobiła rachunek sumienia i ponownie się roześmiała.

– Nie! Oczywiście, że nie. Przepraszam, Kit-Kat. Zaraz ci wszystko wytłumaczę, ale najpierw musimy iść do dormitorium, dobrze?

– Ale... Ale czy ty chcesz zamienić Snape'a w zombie?!

Yen nie zdołała odpowiedzieć, bo zbyt mocno się rozchichotała. Ta wizja wydawała się niezwykle kusząca... No i Kitty w zasadzie poprawnie odgadła jej plan, przynajmniej do pewnego stopnia. Kiwnęła ręką na przyjaciółkę, dając do zrozumienia, że zaraz wszystkiego się dowie, wystarczy tylko chwila cierpliwości.

– Bo kogoś zamienimy w zombie, tak? – Chciała wiedzieć skołowana dziewczyna.

– Oj, Kit-Kat! – skapitulowała w końcu Yen. – Tak, to właśnie zrobimy. Tylko musimy jeszcze zgarnąć Marisę. O! Hej, Marisa! – zawołała nagle, gdy gdzieś w drugim końcu korytarza mignęła jej charakterystyczna czekoladowa czupryna.

Ślizgonka drgnęła na dźwięk swojego imienia – podobnie jak stojące pod ścianami metalowe zbroje – po czym odwróciła się z naburmuszoną i agresywną miną, jakby była gotowa natychmiast skoczyć do oczu intruzowi, który ośmielił się ją zaczepić. Jednak gdy zobaczyła, że woła ją Yenlla, zaraz cała pokraśniała.

– Cześć, śliczna, co tam? – zapytała, kiedy dziewczęta ją dogoniły.

Miss Hogwarts ujęła pod ramiona obie swoje koleżanki i pociągnęła je w stronę wieży Ravenclawu.

– Wszystkie nasze problemy rozwiązane! – zakomunikowała wesoło. – Wracamy do gry! A wiecie, co jest najzabawniejsze? Właściwą książkę przez cały czas miałam w pokoju. Dostałam ją dawno temu, ale nigdy nie myślałam, że kiedykolwiek z niej skorzystam. Zupełnie o niej zapomniałam! Niesamowite, prawda? – paplała jak nakręcona, podczas gdy Kitty i Marisa wymieniały zdezorientowane spojrzenia nad jej uroczą główką.

§§§

Przyjaciółki siedział zgodnie obok siebie na łóżku Yenlli, które tonęło w powodzi puszystych poduszek i pluszowych maskotek. Panna Honeydell stale dostawała je od swoich wielbicieli i teraz ledwie mieściły się w pokoju. Kitty zastanawiała się nawet przelotnie, czy którykolwiek z pluszaków pochodzi od Snape'a, ale szybko wyrzuciła tę myśl z głowy. Ślizgon nie wyglądał na kogoś, kto wręcza dziewczętom pluszowe zabawki – ani w ogóle cokolwiek. Severus ogólnie nie sprawiał wrażenia kogoś, kto miał specjalnie wiele do czynienia z dziewczętami, przynajmniej dopóki nie trafił w czułe łapki Yen.

Panna Silverwand nie miała jednak czasu głębiej nad tym podumać, bo nie taki był cel nocnego zebrania. Dziewczęta wykorzystały fakt nieobecności Priscilli, aby zorganizować kolejną naradę wojenną i teraz we cztery (Ros zjawiła się ostatnia) wgapiały się w niewielką czarną książeczkę, która leżała przed nimi na łóżku pomiędzy zezowatym miśkiem i pluszowym smokiem ziejącym różowym ogniem na przemian z bańkami mydlanymi.

Chyba nie trzeba dodawać, że ponura publikacja absolutnie nie pasowała do reszty wystroju...

– Voodoo? – powtórzyła po raz nie wiadomo który zszokowana Kitty. – Masz o tym całą książkę?

– Och, to nic takiego – rzuciła lekko Yen, wzruszając ramionami. – Ot, podręcznik dla początkujących.

– Skąd to masz? – zapytała powodowana zawodową ciekawością Marisa. Co jak co, ale mroczna i egzotyczna magia nie pasowała jej do słodkiej ślicznotki.

– Mam otwarty umysł i jestem ciekawska z natury. – Uśmiechnęła się obezwładniająco Miss Hogwarts.

– Ale... Voodoo? – bełkotała wciąż Kitty.

Yen wywróciła oczami.

– Ależ oczywiście! To idealne rozwiązanie – przekonywała przyjaciółki. – Dumbel na pewno o tym nie pomyślał, więc bramka niczego nie wykryje. Zresztą, nie będzie czego wykrywać. Na rzucamy na Severa żadnego zaklęcia, nie będzie miał na sobie najmniejszego magicznego śladu. Pewnie nawet niczego się nie domyśli. Jakkolwiek będą działać blokady dyrektora, na bank niczego nie wykryją.

Dziewczęta wprawdzie początkowo patrzyły na nią sceptycznie, ale w końcu uległy zdroworozsądkowym argumentom. Magia voodoo była dosyć... oryginalna. Trudno nawet nazwać magią to, co zamierzały zrobić. Tak, plan Yen miał szansę się powieść. Zdecydowanie nikt poza nią nie wpadłby na tak obłąkany pomysł.

– A zatem będziemy potrzebować igły, nitki, szmatek i czarnej włóczki – wymieniała spokojnie Yenlla, przechodząc do rzeczy. – I oczywiście włos Severa... Wszyscy wiedzą, co mają robić? – zapytała na zakończenie przydługiej narady, a jej koleżanki gorliwie pokiwały głowami. – To świetnie! Do dzieła! I ani słowa Priscilli. Niech do ostatniej chwili myśli, że sobie bez niej nie poradzimy, głupia krowa.

§§§

Wreszcie nadeszła godzina zero. Piękny stadion olimpijski Dumbledore'a pysznił się na błoniach w ostrych promieniach zimowego słońca. Idealnie odtworzony, z dokładnością do najmniejszego detalu. Tor saneczkowy, lodowisko, skocznia narciarska – wszystko znajdowało się na swoim miejscu, gotowe do użycia. Trybuny pięły się wysoko w górę, zapraszając podnieconych (lub zniesmaczonych, w zależności od Domu) wydarzeniem uczniów. Na samym szczycie centralnej loży nauczycielskiej umieszczono nawet charakterystyczne logo, tyle że niektóre z kolorowych kółek zamieniono na gwiazdki, aby podkreślić magiczny charakter imprezy. No i Yeti, które zostało nominowane tegoroczną maskotką igrzysk, okazało się stworzeniem jak najbardziej żywym i prawdziwym – a do tego wyjątkowo sympatycznym i nader... przystojnym, pomijając naturalnie nadmiar owłosienia.

Po późnym śniadaniu rezydenci Hogwartu żwawym krokiem ruszyli na stadion, spodziewając się godziwej (tudzież żenującej, w zależności od Domu) rozrywki. Nic dziwnego, skoro pierwszą konkurencją miała być jazda figurowa na lodzie, która od początku budziła największe emocje. Ostatecznie jest to przecież dyscyplina, którą ogląda się tylko z jednego, niezbyt szlachetnego powodu – licząc na widowiskowe i bolesne upadki zawodników. A ze jednym z nich był Severus Snape, ten dziwny, tajemniczy i wredny Ślizgon z głębi lochów... Cóż, ten fakt tylko zaostrzył apetyt uczniom z konkurencyjnych Domów.

Trybuny zapełniały się powoli, gdy młodzież zajmowała wygodne, magicznie ogrzewane siedziska. Tylko żeński gang Yen zmuszony był zrezygnować z luksusowych miejsc pod błękitnym niebem. Dziewczęta skryły się bowiem w bezpiecznym schowku pod trybunami, czekając na rozwój wypadków i po swojemu knując z ukrycia.

– Jesteś pewna, że to zadziała? – zapytała z powątpiewaniem Ros, a zrobiła to chyba po raz setny w ciągu ostatniej godziny.

– A skąd Yenka ma wiedzieć? – zgasiła ją natychmiast zdenerwowana Kitty. – Przecież nie doktoryzowała się z voodoo.

– Jasne, że zadziała! – dorzuciła od siebie beztrosko Yen. – Dlaczego nie? Postępowałyśmy dokładnie według instrukcji.

– A jednak gdy się nad tym zastanowić... – marudziła wciąż Gryfonka, ale przyjaciółka przerwała jej nerwowym ruchem ręki. Miała dość wiercenia dziury w brzuchu.

– Cicho! – syknęła. – Nie ma czasu na wątpliwości, teraz musicie myśleć pozytywnie. Pamiętacie plan?

Gorliwie pokiwały głowami, ale Yen i tak kontynuowała ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem:

– Czekamy do ostatniej chwili. Sever twierdził, że nie potrzebuje pomocy i poradzi sobie sam, więc damy mu na to szansę. A nuż się uda – dodała tonem, który jasno dawał do zrozumienia, że prędzej piekło zamarznie, a ona zostanie pokojówką w Malfoy Manor. – A kiedy stanie się to, co absolutnie nieuniknione...

– Czyli wywali się na ten swój wielki nochal – podpowiedziała usłużnie Kitty.

– Ustawimy jego chudy tyłek z powrotem do pionu – podjęła Ros.

– Tak! – zakończyła z satysfakcją Yenlla. – Bo jestem niespotykanie miła, uprzejma i pomocna i wcale się nie gniewam za to, że jest takim skończonym dupkiem. – Zaczerpnęła głęboki oddech, najwyraźniej zamierzając kontynuować tę litanię skarg, ale nie zdążyła.

– Zaczyna się! – pisnęła w tym samym momencie podekscytowana panna Silverwand.

– Co? Już?! – zainteresował się Avery, który właśnie przeciskał się ku nim na czworaka, dzierżąc w dłoniach tajemnicze pudło, a Marisa deptała mu po piętach. – Ale sobie wybrałyście miejsce.

– Oj, zamknij się! – ofuknęła go koleżanka, której niewielka przestrzeń przestała przeszkadzać, gdy znalazła się obok Yen i zaraz do niej przylgnęła. – Dawaj to pudło!

Podczas gdy całym stadionem wstrząsnęło tornado oklasków, bo dyrektor Dumbledore właśnie wstał, aby wygłosić kolejne ze swoich słynnych motywacyjnych i często niekończących się przemówień, dziewczęta (i jeden zagubiony w towarzystwie chłopak) usiadły w kole i pochyliły się nad pudłem. Yen z przebiegłym uśmiechem zdjęła pokrywkę i z wielkim namaszczeniem wyjęła za środka... Severa. Laleczkę wykonano niezbyt sprawnie z tego, co nawinęło się pod rękę, czyli szmatek i trocin. Zdecydowanie najrealistyczniej wypadła smętna peruka z czarnej włóczki, a krzywo przyszyte w miejsce oczu guziki przydały Ślizgonowi uroczego i niepokojącego zeza. Klasy za to dodała mu obszerna peleryna wykonana ze starej szaty szkolnej Yen. Panna Honeydell zachichotała i w przypływie uczucia przycisnęła figurkę do piersi.

– Jest przesłodki!

– Na pewno bardziej niż oryginał – dodała smętnie Ros.

– No nie wiem... – mruknął Avery. – Ten zez śnił mi się po nocach. Zabiłby nas, gdyby wiedział.

Z trybun po raz kolejny huknął porażający aplauz, więc ukryte pod nimi towarzystwo postanowiło wreszcie wyjrzeć i zorientować się w sytuacji. Znajdowali się na samym dole, tuż przy lodowisku, ale na tyle wysoko, aby móc spokojnie obserwować pokaz. Wysoko w górze Dumbledore dał znak ręką i szkolna orkiestra odegrała kulawo i w zróżnicowanym tempie hymn Hogwartu. Gdzieś tam po drugiej stronie zawodnicy zapewne właśnie przygotowywali się do startu... W tym naturalnie Severus Snape.

– Nie mogę, nie mogę, nie mogę! – Avery nieoczekiwanie wpadł w panikę. – Nie chcę na to patrzeć!

Yenlla przewróciła oczami.

– Cienias! Zresztą, nie wiadomo który numer Sever wylosował, więc nie ma się co martwic na zapas.

– Jasne, może do tej pory zdążył dawno zwiać – zachichotała Marisa. – Na jego miejscu na pewno bym tak zrobiła. Wiesz, że poza nim nie zgłosił się żaden inny facet? Tylko dziewczyny. Dał się załatwić na cacy. Co za obciach!

Pannie Honeydell nie spodobał się ten komentarz, dlatego nie raczyła na niego odpowiedzieć. Udawała, że jest niezwykle zaintrygowana tym, co dzieje się na stadionie.

Pierwsza wskoczyła na lód mała i bardzo przestraszona Gryfonka. Gang Yen lojalnie słał w jej stronę złą energię, licząc, że się przewróci, ale nic takiego się nie stało. Przedstawicielka Gryffindoru trzymała się prosto i pojechała całkiem ładny, chociaż niezbyt skomplikowany program. Zupełnie pasujący do amatorki, która nie spodziewa się po samej sobie za wiele. Dom Lwa podziękował jej owacjami na stojąco, podczas gdy Dom Węża wybuczał zgodnie z tradycją. Nic nowego pod słońcem.

Następna była chuda i niezgrabna Krukonka...

– To ty powinnaś tam wystąpić – szepnęła przymilnie Rosmerta prosto do ucha Yen. – Dlaczego nie chciałaś wziąć udziału?

– Jeszcze nie zwariowałam, mam określoną reputację, której zamierzam bronić. Nie będę robić z siebie idiotki przed całą szkołą – oburzyła się natychmiast Miss Hogwarts. – No i nie chciałam robić konkurencji Severowi. Dostałby szału, gdybym wygrała. A to byłoby wszak nieuniknione.

– Fakt, ty naprawdę świetnie radzisz sobie z łyżwami. – Kitty gorliwie pokiwała głową. – Mielibyśmy szansę przynajmniej na jeden medal – dodała, gdy nieszczęsna łyżwiarka z ich Domu potknęła się po raz pierwszy.

– Priscilla zapisała się na saneczkarstwo, więc jeden na pewno mamy w kieszeni.

Kitty spojrzała na nią ze zdziwieniem.

– Nie wierzę, że słyszę takie miłe słowa! Przecież aktualnie się nienawidzicie.

– Co nie zmienia faktu, że Pris jest ambitna i zdobędzie ten medal, choćby miała go komuś wydrzeć z gardła. Oj, to musiało boleć! – krzyknęła nagle.

Krukonka wyrżnęła widowiskowo prosto na tyłek, wzbudzając po raz pierwszy absolutnie szczery entuzjazm wśród publiczności. Jak przystało na Krukonkę, wykonała przed występem staranny przegląd źródeł i opracowała program tak ambitny, że chyba nawet aktualna mistrzyni świata w jeździe figurowej nie zdołałaby go wykonać. No i teraz miała za swoje.

Wreszcie nadeszła kolej Severusa. Yen z ciekawością przechyliła się za barierkę, tak że Kitty i Marisa musiały ją trzymać za spódniczkę, aby nie spadła na lód. Wpatrywała się w Ślizgona intensywnie, jakby chciała przyciągnąć do siebie jego wzrok. Jednak on, absolutnie skupiony na czekającym go zadaniu, nawet nie rozglądał się na boki. Był bladosiny i musiał mocno trzymać się barierki, żeby utrzymać równowagę. Ewidentnie pierwszy raz założył łyżwy (nie licząc epizodu w łazience prefektów) i nie miał bladości pojęcia, co z tym fantem zrobić. Mimo ostrzeżeń, dobrych rad i wszystkich rozsądnych argumentów uparł się na swój idiotyczny plan. I teraz spoglądał w głąb otchłani.

– Idiota, idiota, idiota – mruczała do siebie Yen.

– To co? Podać ci już tę laleczkę? – zaproponowała Kitty.

– O nie! Nie zamierzam mu niczego ułatwiać. Nie chciał słuchać, to teraz niech przełknie tę gorzką pigułkę.

Jednak po chwili musiała przyznać, że to był straszny widok. Snape przeciągał moment wejścia na lód ponad wszelkie pojęcie. Wreszcie pani Hooch musiała go siłą wypchnąć poza barierkę. Chłopak podreptał chwilę niezgrabnie jak paralityk. Czy też raczej – jak pomyślała w tej samej chwili Rosmerta – jak kurczak, któremu właśnie odrąbano głowę, ale jeszcze sobie tego nie uświadomił. Severus stanął, westchnął z rozpaczą, po czym... poleciał do przodu z absolutną rezygnacją człowieka, który stracił wszelką nadzieję.

Marisa krzyknęła, Kitty zapiszczała, a Rosmerta zakryła oczy.

Nos Severusa zatrzymał się tuż nad taflą lodu, półdługie czarne włosy zamiotły śnieg. Na trybunach zapanowała martwa, pełna niecierpliwego oczekiwania cisza. Uczniowie wszystkich Domów zgodnie oczekiwali widowiskowego upadku, który z niewiadomych względów nie doszedł do skutku i teraz czuli niepokój.

– Co się dzieje? – szepnęła Kitty.

Marisa odwróciła się, aby zapytać o to samo Yen, ale dziewczyny nie było na dawnym miejscu. Miss Hogwarts klęczała na ziemi z niezwykle skupionym wyrazem twarzy i ściskała w dłoniach śmieszną laleczkę ze szmatek i włóczki. Laleczka Snape'a, tak jak jego duża i pewnie w tej chwili bardzo wkurzona wersja, wisiała nad ziemią pod dziwnym kątem, niemal dotykając wypukłym nosem desek podłogi.

– Szybko, zasłońcie ją! – poleciła przytomnie Marisa. – Avery, ustaw lusterka tak, żeby widziała, co się dzieje. Ćwiczyliśmy to wczoraj, pamiętasz?

Pod trybunami zakotłowało się, gdy sprzymierzone siły gangów Yen i Severa błyskawicznie organizowały przestrzeń do pracy. Yenlla w tym czasie tkwiła nieporuszona i tylko kropelka potu spływająca po jej czole, świadczyła o tym, jak bardzo jest zdenerwowana. Poczekała cierpliwie, aż Avery postawi przed nią duże lustro, które odpowiednio ustawione w stosunku do dwóch innych, dawało jej doskonały widok na lodowisko. Ros wytarła jej czoło jedwabną chusteczką. Yen odetchnęła głęboko i delikatnie ustawiła laleczkę do pionu.

Za jej plecami, na lodowisku, Severus Snape stanął dumnie wyprostowany.

Yenlla wpatrywała się w zwierciadło jak zaczarowana. Ostrożnie uniosła jedną rękę laleczki i Severus zrobił dokładnie to samo. Potem uniosła jedną nogę i Severus posłusznie podniósł swoją... chociaż po jego minie można już było poznać rodzący się wewnętrzny bunt, który właśnie zajmował miejsce niepomiernego zdumienia.

– To działa! – Klasnęła w dłonie Kitty. – Naprawdę działa!

– Taa... – mruknął sceptycznie Avery. – Pozabija nas. Wybije do nogi. Niewybaczalne będą latać jak fajerwerki w Nowy Rok. Nie będzie żadnego miejsca na świecie, gdzie moglibyśmy się schować.

§§§

Coś było zdecydowanie nie tak. Snape wiedział, że chwilę temu powinien był zaliczyć żenujący przewrót w przód. To było nieuniknione od samego początku, świetnie zdawał sobie z tego sprawę. Nie oszukujmy się, jego plan nie mógł zadziałać. Był hipokrytą, ale, na Salazara!, nie aż takim, aby utrzymywać, że jego pomysł miał jakikolwiek sens. Powinien się wywalić, ośmieszyć i upokorzyć po wiek wieków, a jednak... A jednak stał teraz w miarę prosto i pewnie. I był tylko jeden, malutki problem...

Stracił kontrolę nad swoim ciałem. Permanentnie.

Próbował się ruszyć – nie mógł. Próbował unieść rękę – nie mógł. Próbował unieść głowę i rozejrzeć się w poszukiwaniu samobójcy, który pogrywał z nim w ten niegodny sposób – nie mógł.

I wtem, nagle i niespodziewanie, jego ciało znów zaczęło się poruszać – w sposób zupełnie niewyobrażalny! Krok za krokiem przemierzał nieskończoną taflę lodowiska i tylko od czasu do czasu chwiał się niebezpiecznie... Ale nigdy nie upadał.

A zaraz potem, z miejsca i na gorąco, wykonał pierwsze salto.

§§§

– Auć! – pisnęła Kitty. – Jakoś nie wydaje mi się, żeby to było fizycznie możliwe...

Podskakująca z uciechy Ros nie dała jej skończyć.

– A kogo to obchodzi? Praktycznie przeleciał z jednego końca na drugi. Ile to było obrotów? Ktoś policzył?

– Wszyscy zginiemy! – mamrotał swoją mantrę przerażony Avery, który od kilku minut siedział w kucki na ziemi, kołysząc się wolno w przód i w tył. – Nigdy nie skompletują w pełni naszych zwłok. Jeszcze za sto lat mugolscy archeolodzy będą wykopywać drobne kawałeczki.

Marisa przewróciła oczami, pokazując na migi, że jeżeli zaraz się nie zamknie, to nie Snape'a będzie musiał się obawiać w najbliższej przeszłości.

W tym czasie Yenlla Honeydell wciąż dokonywała cudów eksperymentalnej akrobatyki. Czarna laleczka w jej sprytnych dłoniach wykonywała kolejne piruety, obroty, sekwencje kroków, salta, axele i cokolwiek wpadło jej do głowy. Chwilami zamykała oczy, bo sama nie była w stanie patrzeć na to, co wyprawiała z biednym Severem, a wtedy naturalnie jej wrodzona kreatywność dodatkowo szczytowała.

– Ach! Ale wysoko! – wykrzyknęła z zachwytem Ros. – Przeleciał tuż przed samym nosem Dumbledore'a.

– Będzie nas zabijał powoli, kawałek po kawałku, mięsień po mięśniu, żyłka po żyłce...

– Wiesz, Yenka, nie chciałabym ci psuć zabawy ani nic w tym stylu, ale może... Hm, powściągnij trochę fantazję, co? – zasugerowała nieśmiało Kitty.

– Obierał ze skórki jak podejrzanie wyglądające winogrono...

– Ojoj, mam nadzieję, że nie złamałaś mu kręgosłupa – jęknęła Ros.

– O, on na pewno połamie nasze... Albo wyciągnie je przez...

– Na Salazara, Avery! – zawyła Marisa. – Zamknij się, do ciężkiej cholery!

– Ile normalnie trwa taki pokaz? – zainteresowała się panna Silverwand. – Bo wykonał już chyba każdą figurę wymienioną w encyklopedii.

Yenlla jednak nikogo i niczego nie słuchała i nie pozwalała się wybić z rytmu. Uparcie kontynuowała ten obłędny spektakl, ostrożnie, a chwilami wręcz z pewną czułością, kierując swoją laleczką. Severus Snape tańczył, wirował i wykręcał kolejne salta zgodnie z jej wolą. Na swój sposób było to całkiem miłe uczucie. Na co dzień nie bywał tak zgodliwy i posłuszny.

Przestała dopiero, gdy wszystkie dziewczęta, z niespotykaną u nich zgodnością, zaczęły ją poszturchiwać i wskazywać zegarki. Racja, czas przeznaczony na jeden pokaz był przecież ściśle określony. Wykręciła Severusem ostatni piruet, po czym wyhamowała przed nauczycielską lożą, krzesząc ostrzami łyżew widowiskową fontannę zdartego lodu...

Na stadionie zapadła martwa cisza. Najbardziej cicha cisza, jaka tylko jest osiągalna w ośrodkach zbiorowej, koedukacyjnej edukacji. Żadnych oklasków, żadnych gwizdów. Nikt nic nie powiedział, nikt się nawet nie poruszył. W akompaniamencie tej przerażającej ciszy Yen powolutku sprowadziła nieszczęsnego Ślizgona z lodowiska, a potem opadła bez sił na drewnianą podłogę pod trybunami.

– Raz – rozpoczął ponure odliczanie Avery. – Dwa. Trzy.

Dotarł gdzieś do piętnastu, gdy tuż nad ich głowami rozległ się oczekiwany krzyk ostatecznego wkurwienia:

– YENLLA! – zawył Snape z furią.

Wypadał na nich z rozwianym włosem, różdżką w dłoni i mordem w oczach. Kryształki lodu wciąż połyskiwały mu na szacie i nie zdążył nawet założyć butów, pewnie tylko zrzucił łyżwy i jak piekielna furia popędził na poszukiwanie szelmy Honeydell. Kitty i Ros zapiszczały, obejmując się nawzajem. Marisa skryła się za Avery'ego, który natychmiast zemdlał. I tylko Yen zachowała przytomność umysłu. Zanim Snape zrobił więcej niż dwa kroki, chwyciła porzuconą przed momentem laleczkę. Niezwykła siła pchnęła Ślizgona do tyłu i unieruchomiła.

– Voodoo – wysyczał wściekle i zabrzmiało to niemal jak splunięcie. – Mogłem się domyślić. W sam raz dla szurniętej wiedźmy, która ledwo radzi sobie z różdżką. O ile w ogóle ma ją przy sobie.

Yenlla uśmiechnęła się drapieżnie.

– Możesz sobie kpić, ale fakty mówią same za siebie. Ja to rozgryzłam, a ty nie.

– Przestań w tej chwili! – ryknął dziko, wspinając się na prawdziwe Alpy irytacji. – Przestań albo...

– Albo co? – zapytała słodko, poruszając zabawnie ramionami marionetki, jakby bawiła się w teatrzyk kukiełkowy. – Co mi zrobisz? Co MOŻESZ mi w tej chwili zrobić?

Wzrok Severusa mógłby stopić całe lodowisko i spopielić trybuny, a jednak sam chłopak musiał idealnie kopiować jej ruchy.

– A teraz proponuję, abyś opuścił różdżkę.

Snape nawet tego nie skomentował. Zagryzł usta i posyłał jej swoje najlepsze, mroczne spojrzenia. Yen wzruszyła obojętnie ramionami, chwyciła rękę szmacianki i sama wykonała polecenie. Różdżka Snape'a posłusznie opadła.

– Grzeczny chłopczyk.

– Nie możesz bawić się ze mną w nieskończoność – rzucił Sever jedwabistym głosem. – W końcu się znudzisz. Albo zmęczysz.

– Wiem. Dlatego proponuję rozejm. Ty się uspokoisz i wspaniałomyślnie zrezygnujesz z zemsty, a ja oddam ci laleczkę.

– Nie wypuszczaj go! – szepnął kącikiem ust oprzytomniały Avery. – Przynamniej dopóki nie zdążymy wyjechać gdzieś bardzo, baaardzo daleko...

Snape posłał mu miażdżące i obiecujące wiele cierpień w bliskiej przyszłości spojrzenie, a potem powrócił do negocjacji.

– Skąd mogę wiedzieć, że nie ma ich więcej?

– Sever, ty paranoiczny nietoperzu! – Tupnęła nogą zirytowana Yen. – Na słodką Rowenę, właśnie uratowałam ci tyłek. Mógłbyś chociaż raz docenić pomoc bez ciągłego marudzenia. Poza tym nie założyłam nagle fabryki laleczek voodoo! Już tę jedną było wystarczająco trudno uszyć.

– Bo uwierzę, że zrobiłaś to sama...

– No... – Dziewczyna nagle straciła pewność siebie. – Napisałam do domu i poprosiłam skrzaty...

W Ślizgona jakby piorun strzelił.

– Co?! Uszył mnie... Uszył MNIE skrzat?! – Sądząc po minie, można by wnosić, że była to dla niego niezwykła wręcz obelga. – Skrzat domowy?!

– Sever, ogarnij się, do ciężkiej cholery, bo wrzucę tę piekielną kukiełkę do sieci Fiuu i wyślę was oboje na biegun. Może tam wreszcie nauczysz się samodzielnie jeździć na łyżwach. Zakończmy to wreszcie, dobra? Ale najpierw chcę usłyszeć magiczne słowo. – Yenlla znów szczerzyła się do niego wyzywająco. Najwyraźniej postanowiła nieco zmienić strategię. Cena za pokój nagle skoczyła w górę.

– Więc trzeba było doszyć usta – rzucił sarkastycznie i zasznurował swoje na amen.

Osiągnęli chwilowy impas. Oboje byli uparci jak demony, więc naturalnie żadne z nich nie chciało ustąpić. W końcu usta Snape'a lekko drgnęły. Można by uznać (przy dużej dozie wyobraźni), że prawie się uśmiechnął.

– Dobszszsze... – odezwał się przesłodzonym do imentu głosem. – Muszę przyznać, że pomysł był sprytny. Żadnych zaklęć, żadnego magicznego echa, podstawowe... hm, narzędzie poza barierą Dumbledore'a. W porządku. Mam za to sporo uwag do samego wykonania...

– Cóż, być może chwilami nieco mnie poniosło...

– NIECO?! – ryknął znowu Severus, ale szybko się uspokoił, gdy spanikowana Yen uniosła obronnie ręce (razem z laleczką) i wyskoczył blisko metr wzwyż, waląc głową w sufit. – Dobszszsze... Oddasz mi wreszcie tę lalkę?

– Magiczne słowo – przypomniała.

Świetnie zdawała sobie sprawę, że przez długi, długi czas nie uzyska nad nim takiej przewagi, więc postanowiła wykorzystać sytuację do końca. Damskie sztuczki damskimi sztuczkami, ale wiadomo, że przy poskramianiu kłopotliwych mężczyzn nic nie sprawdza się lepiej niż stara, dobra i poręczna laleczka voodoo.

Patrząc w jej figlarne oczy (i na wymiętoszoną cokolwiek szmaciankę), Severus Snape zrozumiał, że przegrał.

– Niech ci będzie. Okazałaś się... hm, pomocna...

– Och, nie przesadzaj z tymi komplementami, bo się zarumienię – wysyczała nieugięta Yen. – Chcę moje magiczne słowo!

– Ja...

– Tak?

– Khm.

– To limitowana oferta, Sever. Streszczaj się.

– Niech cię szlag, Honeydell! DZIĘKUJĘ SERDECZNIE.

– I żadnych konsekwencji?

– Honeydell!

– Tak, kochanie?

– Dobszszsze.

– Mogę ci wierzyć? Dotrzymasz słowa?

– Tak – wydusił. – A nawet jeśli nie, to zabiję cię tak szybko, że nawet się nie zorientujesz, że kłamałem...

Yen zapiszczał i wykonała kilka nieskoordynowanych ruchów, nabijając Severusowi kilka nowych siniaków.

– Dobrze, już dobrze. Nie zamorduję cię. Jeszcze...

– Ha, ha, ha – zaśmiała się niewesoło Yen.

– Ty mała, wredna... NIE! – zawył nagle Snape, a jego głos w jednej chwili utracił cały swój mroczny mat i jedwab. – Nie wyrzucaj tego! – poprosił Yen, która najwyraźniej straciła cierpliwość (albo zwyczajnie znudziła się przydługimi negocjacjami) i chciała rozwiązać sprawę w ostateczny sposób. – Nic ci nie zrobię. Masz moje słowo.

To zdecydowanie było coś. Więcej niż dostała kiedykolwiek. Szkoda, że musiała dojść do tego za pomocą egzotycznego szantażu. Jednak negocjacje wciąż trwały, a ona nie była głupia ani naiwna. No i miała w zwyczaju dbać o swoich ludzi.

Wymownie wskazała wzrokiem kąt, gdzie dotąd czaiła się grupka ich wspólnych przyjaciół.

– Im też nic nie grozi – zgodził się z bólem Severus. – Pewnie i tak zostali podstępnie zmanipulowani...

– Snape!

– Umowa stoi?

Yen westchnęła ciężko i odwróciła się do nadal nieco zdezorientowanej grupki krukońsko-ślizgońsko-gryfońskiej.

– Możecie iść – powiedziała łaskawie.

– Zwariowałaś?! Nie zostawimy cię samej z... – zaczęła lojalnie Rosmerta, ale przyjaciółka szybko ją zgasiła.

– Poradzę sobie. Spadajcie!

Avery'emu nie trzeba było dwa razu powtarzać. Dziewczęta ociągały się o wiele dłużej, ale ostatecznie uznały, że Yen i Snape niejednokrotnie zostawali sami i jakoś wtedy zawsze najlepiej się dogadywali...

Gdy połączone siły obu gangów opuściły scenę, panna Honeydell zbliżyła się ostrożnie do poirytowanego chłopaka. Laleczka leżała spokojnie na jej dłoni, więc na powrót mógł się swobodnie poruszać. Chwycił szmaciankę i wyciągnął różdżkę, z której w tej samej chwili trysnął ognisty płomień.

– Nie! – krzyknęła Yen, odbierając mu ponownie (nomen omen) zabawkę. – Jeżeli ją teraz podpalisz, za moment będziesz gasił swój tyłek w śnieżnej zaspie. Trzeba najpierw usunąć rdzeń.

Snape uważnie obserwował, jak szelma sprytnie pociąga za wystającą nitkę, a laleczka się otwiera. Krukonka wyjęła za środka kosmyk czarnych włosów. Posłusznie wręczyła mu wszystko z przymilnym uśmiechem.

– Yen, jesteś... jesteś... – Zabrakło mu słów, aby krótko opisać, co o tym wszystkim myśli.

– Wybawicielką? Aniołem? Świętą od spraw beznadziejnych? – podpowiadała usłużnie.

– Diabłem – zdecydował się w końcu – ale użytecznym.

– Z tym mogę się zgodzić. – Wyszczerzyła się obłędnie. – A teraz może chodźmy wreszcie sprawdzić wyniki, co?

§§§

Absolutnie ekstremalne dla wielu uczniów Hogwartu zmagania w jeździe figurowej na łyżwach wygrała ostatecznie pochodząca z mugolskiej rodziny zawodniczka Hufflepuffu. Pojechała prosty, ale efektowny i dopracowany technicznie program. Oczywiście po fakcie okazało się, że jeździ od wczesnego dzieciństwa i nawet wygrywała rozmaite zawody w kategorii juniorów. Trudno byłoby zatem nazwać ją amatorką, ale mówi się trudno.

Severus Snape dostał na pocieszenie srebrny medal. I nie był zadowolony.

– Powinienem wygrać. Przecież byłem najlepszy – mruknął.

Stali z Yen ramię w ramię w najwyższym rzędzie zachodniej trybuny, skąd rozciągał się znakomity widok na cały stadion. Kojąca atmosfera z trudem osiągniętego porozumienia unosiła się nad nimi niczym różowa mgiełka.

– Ty hipokryto! – zachichotała dziewczyna. – Dyrektor raczej domyślił się, że oszukiwałeś. Po prostu docenił kreatywność.

– Technicznie to ty oszukiwałaś...

– Och, zatem oddasz mi mój medal?

– MÓJ medal – skorygował. – Zapomnij.

§§§

Wielka zimowa olimpiada Dumbledore'a ciągnęła się jeszcze przez kolejne dwa tygodnie, aż do samej przerwy świątecznej. Codziennie odbywała się jedna, góra dwie konkurencje, aby nie zaburzać przesadnie toku zajęć szkolnych – profesor McGonagall bardzo (bardzo, bardzo, bardzo!) tego pilnowała. Zmagania sportowe błyskawicznie znudziły Yen, zwłaszcza gdy okazało się, że na olimpiadzie faktycznie nie ma cheerleaderek ani wyborów miss stadionu. Humor poprawił jej się dopiero, gdy „Prorok Codzienny", który z zaangażowaniem relacjonował całe to przełomowe wydarzenie, opublikował fotografię jej, Kitty i Ros podpisaną jako „Śliczne dziewczęta na trybunach". No cóż, jedna śliczna dziewczyna i dwa przyzwoite egzemplarze towarzyszące. Zresztą... nieważne.

Dziewczyny szybko pogubiły się w tym, kto, kiedy i co wygrał. Wykręcały się z kibicowania, jak tylko się dało, chociaż obecność na stadionie była naturalnie obowiązkowa. Yenlla niemal dzień w dzień o określonej godzinie trafiała do skrzydła szpitalnego z podejrzeniem śmiertelnego przypadku złamanego paznokcia. Sam Severus również tylko raz zjawił się ponownie na trybunach. Wykorzystał wtedy sztuczkę Yen, aby sabotować starania Pottera i Blacka w walce o złoty medal dla Gryffindoru. To była prawdziwa rzeź, a Gryfoni nawet nie wiedzieli, co ich trafiło. Mogli tylko podejrzewać... Poza tymi wypadkami nie wydarzyło się w zasadzie nic ciekawego. Priscilla zdobyła swoje złoto w saneczkarstwie, a drużyna Lily Evans zmasakrowała przeciwników w zawodach hokeja na lodzie. I to w sumie byłoby na tyle.

Wielkie wręczenie medali dyrektor Dumbledore zostawił sobie na deser. W ostatni wieczór przed przerwą świąteczną i wyjazdem uczniów odbyła się uroczysta kolacja z obowiązkowym programem artystycznym i bezprzykładnym obżarstwem.

Yenlla tradycyjnie spędzała ten wieczór przy stole Slytherinu, u którego szczytu pysznił się udekorowany srebrnym medalem Severus Snape. Nie, żeby mistrzostwo w jeździe figurowej na łyżwach stanowiło w tym towarzystwie jakikolwiek powód do dumy... Większość przymuszonych do udziału w olimpiadzie Ślizgonów bojkotowała zawody i z premedytacją przegrywała walkowerem. Jednak Sever i tak nie pozwolił sobie odebrać tej satysfakcji. Mógł przynajmniej liczyć na absolutny zachwyt ze strony Yen i Marisy (zachwyconych swoim genialnym planem, a nie nim samym, naturalnie), które siedziały obok, opychały się słodyczami i chichotały jak wariatki.

Kiedy część oficjalna wreszcie się zakończyła i pierwsza szkolna olimpiada w Hogwarcie powoli zaczęła odchodzić w zapomnienie, wokół rozbrzmiały podniecone rozmowy na temat przerwy świątecznej i bliskiego wyjazdu do domu. Uczniowie mówili o kufrach, pakowaniu i rodzinach, które ich niecierpliwie oczekiwały.

– Będę musiała spędzić całe święta z Wilkesem! – narzekała Marisa. – Zupełnie jakbym nie miała go dość w szkole! No i będą jeszcze zwariowane stare ciotki z Walii. Rzucają na ciebie Imperiusa, a potem snują długie opowieści o swojej młodości. Bleee! Może jednak nie powinnam jechać?

– A ja się nawet cieszę na ten wyjazd – stwierdził Avery. – Mam przeczucie, że ojciec wreszcie się ode mnie odczepi – dodał z tajemniczą miną, a Snape posłał mu dziwne, domyślne spojrzenie.

Yen nie miała jednak czasu zastanawiać się nad tym, co oni właściwie knują. Zauważyła, że z każdą chwilą Severus coraz bardziej się chmurzy, a na jego czole zaczyna drgać zdradziecka żyłka, nieomylny znak irytacji. Inteligentna Krukonka zdążyła się już zorientować z krążących po Domu Węża plotek, że sprawy w jego rodzinnym domu nie układają się najlepiej, jednak nie znała szczegółów. Sever był niezwykle wręcz skryty, nigdy o niczym jej nie opowiadał, a ona nie ośmieliła się zadawać zbyt wielu wścibskich pytań. W każdym razie wiedziała, że, pomijając kilka pierwszych lat w Hogwarcie, Snape nigdy nie wracał do domu w trakcie roku szkolnego. A ponieważ nie była to zbyt popularna praktyka wśród dzieci Salazara, najprawdopodobniej zostawał w lochach całkiem sam...

Nagle i z kompletnie nieznanej przyczyny Yen zrobiło się przykro.

– Yenka! – Kitty podeszła do stołu Ślizgonów i traciła ją w ramię. – Chodź już! Musimy się spakować.

– Przecież mamy czas!

– Zawsze tak mówisz, a potem tkwimy w bałaganie po uszy aż do obiadu. Pociąg nie będzie wiecznie czekał.

– Dobra, zaraz przyjdę. – Yenlla odpędzała się od przyjaciółki jak od natrętnej muchy.

– Aha – rzuciła sceptycznie Kitty, posyłając jednocześnie znaczące spojrzenie w kierunku Snape'a. – Pewnie nawet nie zamierzasz nocować dzisiaj w swoim...

– Kit-Kat!

Dziewczyna zachichotała i umknęła zgrabnie z zasięgu rąk Yen.

– Czekam w pokoju wspólnym.

– Może naprawdę powinnaś już iść – szepnął Snape swoim najlepszym głosem, pochylając się ku niej, aby nikt inny go nie słyszał. Miał przy tym w oku dziwny błysk, którego w żaden sposób nie potrafiła zinterpretować. – Nie chcę, abyś miała później pretensje, że przeze mnie spóźniłaś się na pociąg.

I wtedy idealne rozwiązanie samo pojawiło się w jej głowie. Zupełnie jakby ktoś inny je tam zaimplementował.

– Wiesz... – zaczęła ostrożnie. – Mogłabym zostać... gdybyś bardzo tego chciał.

Snape prychnął i już-już miał odpowiedzieć, że nic go to nie obchodzi, a w zasadzie jest mu nawet doskonale, idealnie, absolutnie obojętne, co Yen robi ze swoim wolnym czasem i gdzie wtedy jeździ, oraz że wcale o to nie dba i Yen może sobie robić, na co tylko ma ochotę i w ogóle, co mu do tego? Naprawdę. Miał te słowa na końcu języka (wraz z odpowiednio złośliwym tonem i chłodnym spojrzeniem), a jednak gdy w końcu otworzył usta, padło z nich tylko jedno bardzo ciche:

– Zostań.

Yenlla uśmiechnęła się do niego zalotnie.

§§§

– Ale... Ale jak to nie przyjedziesz na święta?

Yen klęczała przed kominkiem w pokoju wspólnym Ravenclawu z zakłopotaną miną i w zamyśleniu przygryzała wargę. Starała się nie patrzeć w oczy swojej matki, Elizabeth Honeydell, której głowa unosiła się pośród zielonych płomieni na kominku. Nie było czasu, aby załatwić tę sprawę listownie, dlatego teraz musiała się tłumaczyć za pośrednictwem sieci Fiuu.

– Czy coś się stało, kochanie? Do tej pory zawsze przyjeżdżałaś... – nie dawała za wygraną pani Honeydell. – Wszystko od dawna przygotowane, czekamy tylko na ciebie... Nic z tego nie rozumiem...

– Oj, mamo! – Yen przewróciła oczami. – Niedługo skończę szkołę, a nigdy jeszcze nie zostałam na święta Bożego Narodzenia w Hogwarcie. To moja ostatnia szansa!

– Ale dlaczego? Przecież masz dom, masz rodzinę... Masz dokąd wracać, Yen, słoneczko, więc z jakiego powodu chcesz tam siedzieć sama?

Dziewczyna wiła się jak piskorz pod smutnym, pełnym zawodu spojrzeniem rodzicielki. A przecież właśnie o to chodziło, że wcale nie byłaby tutaj sama! Niestety, nie mogła powiedzieć tego głośno. A może jednak mogła?

– Nie będę sama, mamo. Wszystkie chcemy zostać. I ja, i Kitty... – Spojrzała błagalnie w bok, na przyjaciółkę, która siedziała w fotelu przy kominku i gorliwie kiwała głową. – Zrozum, chcę zobaczyć, jak wyglądają święta w Hogwarcie, a taka okazja już się nie powtórzy. Za pół roku wrócę do domu i kto wie, co się wydarzy? – dramatyzowała Yen. – Każda z nas pójdzie w swoją stronę. Może już nigdy się nie spotkamy?

Pani Honeydell była jednak równie twardym negocjatorem jak jej córka.

– A co z nami? Pomyślałaś chociaż przez chwilę o mnie? O swoim ojcu? O dziadku? – Z nie mniejszą wprawą grała na emocjach dziewczyny, a jej oczy zwilgotniały niebezpiecznie. – Będziemy tęsknić!

– Och, mamo! – jęczała znowu Miss Hogwarts. – Spędzimy razem jeszcze wiele świąt. Tysiące! – zawołała z niezwykłym optymizmem. – A teraz naprawdę chciałabym zostać...

Wpatrując się w rodzicielkę proszącym spojrzeniem wielkich chabrowych oczu, które mogłyby skruszyć serce z lodu, kiwała jednocześnie nerwowo na Kitty. W końcu przyjaciółka pojęła aluzję i opadła na kolana obok niej.

– Proszę się zgodzić, pani Honeydell! – poprosiła, wznosząc błagalnie dłonie do kominka.

Na twarzy Elizabeth (zwanej niegdyś Herballą) Honeydell wymalowała się rozterka połączona z autentycznym bólem. Uwielbiała swoją córkę, jak zresztą wszyscy wokół, i niechętnie godziła się na rozłąkę. Niecierpliwie oczekiwała przerw w roku szkolnym, aby znowu zobaczyć Yen. Jednak gdy teraz obie dziewczyny torturowały ją spojrzeniami zbitych szczeniaczków, zaczęła się łamać. Nie chciała wyjść na egoistkę ani zaborczą matkę.

– No, sama nie wiem, kochanie... – niezdecydowanie zawiesiła głos.

– Proszę! Proszę! Proszę! – Yen zdwoiła wysiłki, osiągając absolutne wyżyny aktorskiej ekspresji i niemal wpadając do kominka.

Właściwie była już na tyle dorosła, że mogła po prostu postanowić, że zostaje, i nie pytać nikogo o zdanie. Z drugiej strony, gdy przychodziło do spraw rodzinnych, miękła jak wosk. Wciąż chciała być małą córeczką swojej mamusi – głaskaną po główce, hołubioną i rozpieszczaną. I na pewno nie pragnęła wkraczać na wojenną ścieżkę.

– Naprawdę nie chcesz przyjechać do domu? – upewniła się po raz ostatni pani Honeydell, lecz już było wiadomo, że powoli kapituluje.

Yenlla gorliwie pokiwała głową, a Kitty zaczęła klaskać.

– Nie przyjedzie, tak? – odezwał się z kominka nowy głos. Yen rozpoznała dziadka Septimusa. – Wiedziałem, że tak będzie! Zapytaj, czy chodzi o chłopca – polecił córce.

Yen zarumieniła się gwałtownie i spuściła wzrok, a Kitty zapiszczała cichutko. Przyjaciółka szturchnęła ją w bok i przywołała do porządku. Panna Honeydell starała się sprawiać tak niewinne wrażenie, jak to tylko możliwe.

A jednak wcale nie musiała. Matka nie żywiła względem niej i jej nienagannego prowadzenia się najmniejszych podejrzeń.

– Oczywiście, że nie chodzi o chłopca! – krzyknęła Elizabeth na swojego ojca. – Co to w ogóle za pomysł?

Dziadek odepchnął ją na bok i teraz to jego okrągła, łysawa głowa pojawiła się w kominku. Prześwietlił wnuczkę czujnym, wszechwiedzącym spojrzeniem, po czym puścił do niej oko i uśmiechnął się domyślnie.

– Ja WIEM, że chodzi o chłopca – stwierdził z absolutną pewnością. – Babcia mi powiedziała.

Yen zadrżała, chociaż bardzo starała się nie dać nic po sobie poznać. Każde wspomnienie o zmarłej babci budziło w niej niesamowite emocje.

– Śniła mi się ostatnio – kontynuował wesoło staruszek. – Kto to jest, mała Yen? Mnie możesz powiedzieć. Albo babcia to zrobi...

Dziewczyna zaśmiała się niepewnie pod jego badawczym spojrzeniem. Naturalnie, że miał rację, bo i babcia zawsze miała. Yen wierzyła w nieomylność Ethel silniej i namiętniej niż w cokolwiek innego.

Na szczęście jej matka niekoniecznie.

– Przestań, tato! Nie dręcz jej tymi głupotami. – Przegoniła seniora z kominka i jej głowa ponownie pojawiła się w płomieniach. – Nie ma żadnych chłopców, prawda, kochanie?

Krukonki przytaknęły jak na komendę. Yenlla tym razem nawet się nie zarumieniła w obliczu podobnie bezczelnego kłamstwa.

– I naprawdę chcesz zostać na święta w szkole? – indagowała pani Honeydell.

Dwie śliczne główki ponownie przytaknęły.

– No cóż... W takim razie nie mam wyjścia, kochanie. Zrobisz, jak zechcesz. Ale gdybyś zmieniła zdanie, możesz wrócić do domu w każdej chwili.

– Jasne, mamusiu – zaśpiewała słodko Yen. – Dziękuję!

Po zakończonej rozmowie Miss Hogwarts opadła bez sił na dywanik przed kominkiem. To była trudna i męcząca przeprawa, ale jednak się udało. W końcu faktycznie mogła wrócić do domu, kiedy tylko chciała, przecież jej rodzicie nigdzie się nie wybierali... Będą tam na nią wiernie czekać jeszcze podczas wielu, wielu, wielu świąt. A imprezę w Hogwarcie warto przeżyć choć raz w życiu!

§§§

Święta w Hogwarcie nie rozczarowały Yen – wszystko było dokładnie tak, jak powinno. Śnieg, kolędy, olbrzymie choinki... i Dumbledore paradujący z lampkami na tiarze. Z całej populacji szkoły nie wyjechało tylko góra dwudziestu uczniów, do tego z przewagą dziewcząt, co może nie do końca odpowiadało Yen, bo dziewczęta kompletnie jej nie interesowały. Zwłaszcza że nie były to jej przyjaciółki...

Kitty naturalnie od samego początku nie zamierzała zostawać, służyła Yen tylko jako zasłona dymna w rozmowie z matką. Pożegnały się czule, a potem panna Silverwand weszła do powozu i pojechała na stację. W ostatniej chwili nawet Priscilla podeszła do Yen i złożyła jej świąteczne życzenia, co stanowiło najlepszy dowód, że wielki foch nareszcie mija i w nowym roku znów będą najlepszymi przyjaciółkami.

Jednak teraz Yen chwilowo była sama. No... nie całkiem.

Panna Honeydell siedziała przy stole Slytherinu razem z Severusem i Marisą, która ostatecznie postanowiła zostać, gdy dowiedziała się, że jej ulubiona Krukonka zostaje. Oraz Rosmertą, co było dość niespotykane. Ponieważ Gryfonkę dzielił od rodzinnego domu zaledwie półgodzinny spacer, rok w rok darowała sobie szopkę z wyjazdem. Jeżeli miała ochotę odwiedzić w święta rodziców, wybierała się tam na piechotę. Oczywiście informując wpierw Opiekunkę, która dla spokoju sumienia wysyłała z nią Hagrida. Niewiele istniało wampirów, wilkołaków i mrocznych czarodziejów, którzy zaryzykowaliby atak na półolbrzyma (zakładając, że jakikolwiek wampir, wilkołak czy mroczny czarodziej miałby ochotę na niepozorną uczennicę Hogwartu), a gajowy z kolei nigdy nie odmawiał szklaneczki (wiaderka!) czegoś mocniejszego od wdzięcznych karczmarzy. Teraz Ros po raz pierwszy w życiu była na tyle zdesperowana, aby dołączyć do swojej idolki przy stole wroga. Pewnie nie bez znaczenia okazał się fakt, że po świątecznym przetrzebieniu stan liczebny Ślizgonów spadł do zaledwie pięciu sztuk, a zatem nagle nie wydawali się już tak bardzo groźni.

– To co będziemy robić? – zagadnęła Marisa znad szklanki z sokiem dyniowym. – Mogę dzisiaj spać u ciebie, skarbie? – Spojrzała błagalnie na Yen. – Proszę, proszę!

– Absolutnie wykluczone! – zawołał Snape z cieniem paniki w głosie.

– No chyba, że ty zamierzasz spać u nas... – ciągnęła spokojnie Ślizgonka, mrugając zawadiacko.

Yen zarumieniła się i udała święte oburzenie.

– Nie rozumiem, dlaczego wszyscy uważają, że zostałam w szkole tylko po to, aby nocować w Slytherinie.

– A nie? – zaśmiała się w głos Marisa.

– To głupie – stwierdził Severus z kamienną twarzą. – Zupełnie sobie nie wyobrażam, kto miałby cię tam wpuścić, Honeydell. To porządny Dom.

Przez chwilę poważnie mierzyli się wzrokiem, dopóki usta Yen nie drgnęły lekko.

– Salazarze! – jęknęła Marisa. – Oboje jesteście skończonymi hipokrytami!

Yenlla już miała pognębić ją złośliwą ripostą, gdy nagle ktoś padł na ławę tuż obok niej, rozdzielając ją ze Snape'em.

– Yen, tak się cieszę, że zostałaś!

Dziewczyna o mysich włosach wylewnie rzuciła się jej na szyję. Panna Honeydell z trudem rozpoznała Martę, jedną ze swoich dwóch nieciekawych współlokatorek, na które zwykle nie zwracała uwagi, a już na pewno nie miała zwyczaju się z nimi tulić. Najwyraźniej niespotykana samotność gwiazdy Ravenclawu nieco ją ośmieliła.

– Będzie cudownie! – emocjonowała się kolejna Krukonka. – Udekorujemy razem sypialnię i będziemy się świetnie bawić! Może pójdziemy tam od razu, co? Planowałyśmy śpiewać z dziewczynami świąteczne piosenki, a przecież ty masz znakomity głos!

Marta paplała, paplała i paplała, a Yen patrzyła na nią z rosnącym oszołomieniem. W rzeczywistości była na tyle zbita z tropu, że nie zauważyła nawet, kiedy wstała i dała się poprowadzić w stronę wyjścia z Wielkiej Sali. Gdy się zorientowała, wzruszyła ramionami i posłała Ślizgonom bezradny uśmiech na pożegnanie. Spanikowana Ros zerwała się na równe nogi i pobiegła za nimi.

– Hej, czekajcie! – krzyknęła. – Ja też chcę śpiewać kolędy z Yen!

Marisa westchnęła i oparła się łokciami na stole.

– A zatem nie będzie nocowania u prefekta – zauważyła słodko. – Jaka szkoda. Ta dziewczyna jest popularna, bez dwóch zdań. I zupełnie nie rozumiem, dlaczego tak się zirytowałeś, kiedy chciałam zwiedzić jej sypialnię, Sev. Czyżbyś się bał, że wybierze mnie zamiast ciebie? To znaczy, gdy już pozna mnie bliżej...

Snape prychnął lekceważąco i również wstał od stołu.

– Bez przesady! Chyba nie zamierzasz się na mnie obrażać? – jęknęła, podążając za nim. – Pamiętaj, że jesteś teraz na mnie skazany.

– Po prostu nie chcę słuchać o twoim... O tym.

– Och, daj spokój! Dorośnij. Lepiej powiedz, co jej kupiłeś.

Severus rzucił jej niewinne spojrzenie pełne absolutnego zdziwienia.

– Komu? – zapytał.

– Nie udawaj idioty. JEJ.

– Naprawdę nie rozumiem, o co ci chodzi...

– Jaki masz prezent dla Yen? – powtórzyła wolno i dobitnie.

– Żadnego. Dlaczego miałbym jej cokolwiek kupować?

– Hm, sama nie wiem... Bo są święta?!

– A co to ma do rzeczy?

– Więc może dlatego, że jest twoją dziewczyną?

Snape aż przystanął w korytarzu, wpatrując się w nią intensywnie, jakby nie rozumiał, co właściwie usiłuje mu powiedzieć.

– Naprawdę nie wiem, w jakim przypływie szaleństwa przyszedł ci do głowy tak niestworzony pomysł.

Marisa otworzyła usta i niemal natychmiast je zamknęła. Poczuła się pokonana. Severus był okropnym człowiekiem i nigdy nie dało się nic z niego wycisnąć.

– Biedna dziewczyna – szepnęła tylko.

§§§

W tym samym czasie „biedna dziewczyna" całkiem nieźle bawiła się w towarzystwie Krukonek, o których istnieniu do dzisiejszego wieczora nawet nie wiedziała. To znaczy, oczywiście wiedziała, że w Domu Roweny są też nieciekawe i nijakie dziewczęta, ale nigdy nie zwracała na nie uwagi. Za to one ewidentnie ją rozpoznawały i wykorzystały moment, gdy była na tyle znudzona, aby wpuścić je na moment do swojego świata.

Yenlla wraz z nieodłączną Rosmertą pomogły Marcie wieszać kolorowe lampki na baldachimie łóżka i w oknach sypialni. Później zeszły z nią do pokoju wspólnego, gdzie czekały pozostałe niedobitki Ravenclawu w liczbie czterech. Panna Honeydell zgodziła się przejrzeć esej dziewczynki z trzeciego roku, a następnie przeczytać opowiadanie koleżanki z piątego. Ros zaplotła włosy jakiejś nieszczęsnej pierwszoroczniaczce, która najwyraźniej nie miała dokąd wracać, a na koniec razem zaprojektowały dla niej i transmutowały z serwetki rozkoszną kreację, w której wyglądała jak Śnieżynka. Za to absolutnym ukoronowaniem wieczoru było głośne czytanie z podziałem na role jakiegoś absolutnie okropnego romansidła, które jednak posiadało odpowiednią liczbę „scen", aby wszystkim poprawić humor.

Nie trzeba nawet dodawać, że całe to babskie posiedzenie skończyło się w sypialni Yen i Marty, gdzie Miss Hogwarts przechowywała ostatnią butelkę likieru migdałowego na takie właśnie, specjalne okazje...

§§§

– Wesołych świąt! – zakrzyknął Dumbledore na koniec swojej zwyczajowej przemowy i na stole, przy którym zgromadzono wszystkich pozostałych na wigilii uczniów, pojawiły talerze parujących potrawa.

Uczniowie bili brawo, wokół trzaskały długie cukierki, a w górę poszybowały papierowe kapelusze. I nawet McGonagall wydawała się zadowolona... Może dlatego, że nad jej głową wisiała jemioła, budząc nadzieję na ciekawy rozwój wypadków.

Yen świetnie bawiła się w towarzystwie nowych przyjaciółek. W drodze wyjątku miała na sobie grzeczny oraz regulaminowy mundurek, uzupełniony patriotyczną kokardą na ślicznej główce. Mała Śnieżynka co i rusz niemal wpychała się na jej kolana, wpatrując się w starszą koleżankę z cielęcym zachwytem. Zwłaszcza że chwilę wcześniej dostała od niej swój pierwszy w życiu błyszczyk. Z kolei Ros wisiała jej na szyi i ciągle piszczała do ucha, a Marta pytała, czy ma ochotę na pudding. Panna Honeydell była klasycznie rozanielona i zachwycona.

Severus i Marisa obserwowali ją z drugiego końca stołu. Jakoś tym razem zabrakło dla nich miejsca w tym towarzystwie. Panna Verescieska wyglądała na bardzo, ale to bardzo niezadowoloną, jej kolega zachowywał typową dla siebie chłodną neutralność.

– Przyznaj się, powiedziałeś wprost, że nie masz dla niej prezentu i dała nam kosza – zamarudziła, dłubiąc widelcem w talerzu.

Snape prychnął.

– Nie trzymam cię tutaj siłą. Możesz sama do niej podejść, jeśli bawią cię takie rzeczy.

– Nie, dziękuję. Te frajerki raczej nie wypuszczą jej łatwo.

– Pożyczyć ci różdżkę?

– Trzeba było jednak kupić jej ten prezent... Zobacz, one o tym pomyślały...

Yenlla śmiała się głośno, gdy otwierała kolejne kolorowe paczki od nowych wielbicielek. Naturalnie, dla każdej miała drobny podarunek w zamian. Istoty takie jak Yen, marzące o wielkiej karierze i uwielbieniu tłumów, z reguły są przygotowane na taką okoliczność. Ostatecznie, mimo braku rodziców i relatywnie niewielkim udziale Snape'a, były to całkiem udane święta.

§§§

Był już późny wieczór, właściwie noc, i w zamku od dawna panowała słodka, intymna cisza. Wielka Sala opustoszała dawno temu, pogasły światła i teraz oświetlały ją tylko pojedyncze świece i kolorowe lampki na choinkach. Yen leżała na miękkim kobiercu ze sztucznego mchu pod jednym z drzewek i wpatrywała się w padające z zaczarowanego sufitu płatki śniegu. Bawiła się wisiorkiem do złudzenia przypominającym zmieniacz czasu, który dostała od Ros, i myślała o niebieskich migdałach. Pozbyła się swojego nowego fanklubu i wreszcie mogła nieco odpocząć. Czuła się błogo w spokojnej ciszy i przyjaznej ciemności. Pomyślała nawet przelotnie, że mogłaby zostać tu na zawsze. W bezpiecznych murach szkoły, pośród ciepłego światła świec i z dala od prawdziwego świata, który szykował dla niej bogowie tylko wiedzą, jakie niespodzianki. Oczywiście, miała swoje plany, nawet bardzo konkretne i z jednej strony chciałaby już skończyć szkołę, jednak z drugiej... Nigdy nie wiadomo, co może się wydarzyć. Życie często okazuje się mniej przyjemne, niż można by oczekiwać.

Yen westchnęła i ułożyła się wygodniej, zakładając ramiona za głowę i przymykając oczy.

– Ciągle tu jesteś?

Poczuła, że ktoś siada obok niej i niechętnie uniosła powieki. Uśmiechnęła się do nieco zakłopotanego Severusa.

– Cześć, kochanie! Jak mnie znalazłeś?

– Baron mi powiedział.

– No proszę! Myślałam, że ten ponury duch w ogóle nie mówi.

– Tylko do Ślizgonów – rzucił nie bez cienia wyższości w głosie. – Powiedział, że w Wielkiej Sali siedzi Szara Dama, a ponieważ wiem, że nigdy nie schodzi z wyższych pięter, domyśliłem się, że chodzi o ciebie.

– Szara Dama? – zdziwiła się Yen. – Tak mnie nazwał?

– Pewnie chodziło o Ravenclaw – dodał na odczepnego.

Dziewczyna podświadomie poczuła, że kryje się za tym coś więcej, i postanowiła to zbadać przy najbliższej okazji. Tymczasem miała inne sprawy na głowie. Sięgnęła za siebie i wyciągnęła stamtąd niewielki pakunek. Zdmuchnęła z niego igły, które zdążyły opaść na kolorowy papier i podała zaskoczonemu chłopakowi.

– Co to...? – zaczął, ale szybko mu przerwała.

Bez słowa wskazała ręką na choinki, światełka i sypiący z zaczarowanego sufitu śnieg.

– Podobno jesteś bystry, jakoś to rozgryziesz.

– Ale ja...

– Nie masz nic dla mnie? Domyśliłam się i jakoś to przeżyję.

Yenlla wepchnęła mu pakunek w dłoń i z ubawieniem obserwowała, jak go niezgrabnie i z oporami rozpakowuje. Severus nie lubił mieć długów honorowych... Ale w takim razie mógł się zorientować wcześniej, prawda? W końcu są święta, na Rowenę! Po chwili chłopak trzymał w dłoniach elegancki notes oprawiony w czarną skórę, ze srebrnym wężem wytłoczonym na okładce. Dotykał go ostrożnie, jakby miał zaraz wybuchnąć.

– Przyda się do zapisywania receptur na te wszystkie dziwaczne eliksiry, które ciągle wymyślasz. Może w końcu przestaniesz bazgrać po podręcznikach.

– Zastanowię się nad tym.

Yenlla swoim zwyczajem zachichotała, odrzucając do tyłu długie włosy i z namysłem patrząc w górę.

– Ależ nie musisz dziękować, cała przyjemność po mojej stronie – zamruczała z delikatną sugestią nagany. – Za to mógłbyś zauważyć tę jemiołę, którą mam nad głową. Wybrałam to miejsce bardzo starannie.

– Skąd wiedziałaś, że przyjdę?

– Och, nie ty, to ktoś inny – rzuciła lekko, ale gdy dostrzegła jego minę, zaraz się poprawiła. – Po prostu wiem, że nie potrafisz wytrzymać zbyt długo beze mnie. Nie mam racji?

A ponieważ Yen niczego nie lubiła pozostawiać przypadkowi, za prowokacyjnymi słowami w mig podążył czyny. Chwyciła Snape'a za domowy krawat i przyciągnęła do siebie. Nie opierał się specjalnie, o dziwo. Może notatnik naprawdę mu się spodobał, kto go tam wie? Pochylił się i pocałował ją – z początku delikatnie, bardziej drażniąco, ale już po chwili inaczej – mocno i zaborczo. Yen nie potrafiła powstrzymać figlarnego uśmiechu, który zaraz wypłynął na jej usta. Severus popchnął ją lekko i oboje wylądowali na mchu.

Minęło sporo czasu, zanim Ślizgon oprzytomniał na tyle, aby uświadomić sobie zasadniczy problem...

– To chyba nie jest najlepsze miejsce.

Chwilę później przemykali opustoszałymi korytarzami Hogwartu w wiadomym kierunku. Cicho przekradli się przez pokój wspólny Slyterherinu i dalej do pokoju prefekta. Nawet nie zauważyli zwiniętej na fotelu przed kominkiem Marisy. Chociaż bardzo się starała nad sobą panować, gdyby ktokolwiek obserwowałby ją w ciepłym mroku nocy, nie mógłby nie dostrzec malującego się na jej twarzy wyrazu zazdrości.

§§§

Yen obudziła się w znakomitym humorze. Nic dziwnego, sypialnia w lochach od pewnego czasu odpowiadała jej znacznie bardziej niż jej własna. A gdy jeszcze zobaczyła na poduszce niewielką paczuszkę przewiązaną czarną wstążką, która stanowiła najlepszy podpis ofiarodawcy, jej nastrój wykonał dodatkowy skok o kilka kresek wzwyż. Wygrzebała się leniwie spod kołdry i unosząc na łokciach, zerknęła w bok.

– Błagam, załóż coś na siebie.

Severus Snape siedział na brzegu łóżka w pełnej gali – pozapinany po samą szyję i z nosem w książce. Yenlla uśmiechnęła się do siebie, bo sama nie pamiętała nawet, gdzie wczoraj rzuciła spódnicę.

– Co to jest? – zapytała, wskazując pudełeczko.

Odpowiedź ani trochę jej nie zawiodła.

– Nie mam pojęcia. – Severus wzruszył obojętnie ramionami. – Leżało już tutaj, kiedy się obudziłem.

– Ha, ha, ha. Kiepski z ciebie kłamca.

Tak naprawdę nie chodziło o to, że nie miał dla niej prezentu. Przeciwnie, pracował nad nim już od dłuższego czasu, ale potem zaczął myśleć... A co jeśli on... a ona nie? Na środku Wielkiej Sali, na oczach wszystkich... Tak publicznie? To byłoby wszak ostateczne upokorzenie. Nikt by tego nie zniósł. Kiedy więc na arenę wkroczył podejrzliwy rozum ramię w ramię z paranoją, Severus Snape najzwyczajniej w świecie stchórzył.

Tymczasem Yenlla dobrała się już do znaleziska. Odwiązała kokardę, którą spięła rozczochrane włosy, otworzyła pudełeczko i wyjęła z niego malutki słoiczek. Odkręciła go, a potem zaczęła piszczeć.

– Czy to...? Co to? Cień do powiek?!

Umęczony Ślizgon przewrócił oczami i przysiadł się bliżej, aby udzielić wszelkich niezbędnych informacji.

– Tak, nazywa się Gwiezdny Pył – wyjaśnił w miarę uprzejmie.

Nabrał nieco sypkiego proszku i roztarł na dłoni. Cień był granatowy, ale nie do końca. Połyskiwały na nim jaśniejsze drobinki – jak gwiazdy na nocnym niebie.

– Przypomniałem sobie, co mówiłaś o przemyśle kosmetycznym, posiedziałem w pracowni Slughorna i... – Zamilkł, gdy poczuł, jak oszołomione spojrzenie Yen dosłownie się w niego wwierca. – W czym problem?! – prychnął agresywnie.

– Nie, nie! – Pokręciła gwałtownie głową. – Po prostu... To jest absolutnie piękne! Na pewno świetnie się sprzeda. Która kobieta nie chciałaby mieć oczu jak gwiazdy? – zapewniła gorąco Yen. – I to dosłownie.

– Znakomicie. Niedługo będę potrzebował sporo galeonów.

– Dlaczego?

– Bo nie zamierzam wracać do domu po szkole.

Yenlla otworzyła szeroko usta ze zdumienia i już chciała zadać kolejne dociekliwe pytanie, ale nie zdołała. Ktoś zaczął nerwowo dobijać się do drzwi.

– Otwieraj, Sev! – wydarła się Marisa zza warstwy drewna. – W tej chwili!

Snape machnął różdżką, drzwi stanęły otworem i wpadła przez nie nieco zaskoczona szybką reakcją Ślizgonka. Rozejrzała się po pokoju i zaraz przymknęła oczy, kiedy zobaczyła, w jakim stanie roznegliżowania jest Yen. Po namyśle jednak uniosła ciekawie jedną powiekę.

– Na Salazara, powariowaliście?! – rzuciła nerwowo. – Jest już prawie dziesiąta, śniadanie lada moment się skończy. Zawsze byliście ostrożni, a teraz, kiedy szkoła opustoszała i ktoś może coś zauważyć, jakby wam nagle padło na głowę! Myślicie, że któryś z nauczycieli nie doda dwa do dwóch, jeśli oboje nie pojawicie się dzisiaj na śniadaniu?

– No już dobrze, idziemy – stwierdził Severus, podnosząc się na nogi.

Marisa niespodziewanie wpadła w jeszcze większą histerię.

– O nie! – krzyknęła. – MY idziemy – powiedziała i zarzuciła Yen na głowę własną szatę. – Najpierw pod prysznic, a potem na śniadanie. Ty możesz do nas ewentualnie dołączyć później. Całkowitym przypadkiem i w odpowiednim odstępie czasowym.

Ślizgońska obrończyni moralności wreszcie postawiła na swoim i wyprowadziła chichoczącą nieprzytomnie Yen z pokoju prefekta.

– Nie martw się, skarbie. Wpadnę później, aby podziękować za prezent – zapewniła na pożegnanie szelma.

§§§

Niestety, nie miała okazji. Gdy tego samego wieczoru Yenlla pojawiła się w pokoju wspólnym Slytherinu, Snape'a tam nie było. Zastała tylko wytrąconą z równowagi Marisę, która krążyła z kąta w kąt w niespokojnym marszu.

– Cześć! – przywitała się wesoło. – Gdzie Sever?

– Nie ma go – odpowiedziała nerwowo Ślizgonka.

– Siedzi w pracowni, tak?

– Nie.

– W bibliotece?

– Nie.

– Więc gdzie jest?

– On... – Marisa starannie unikała jej spojrzenia. – Wyszedł.

– Jak to wyszedł? Gdzie? Na spacer?

– Opuścił szkołę – przyznała wreszcie cicho, wzdychając ciężko.

Zanim Yen zdążyła zalać ją absolutnie uzasadnionym potokiem pytań, panna Verescieska padła na najbliższy fotel i obronnym gestem założyła ramiona na piersi. Zrobiła to głównie po to, aby ukryć, jak bardzo trzęsą jej się ręce. Była zdenerwowana. Na tyle, aby wreszcie zaniepokoiło to samolubną Krukonkę.

– Co się stało? – zapytała poważnie, siadając u stóp roztrzęsionej Marisy.

Ślizgonka schowała twarz w dłoniach.

– Pamiętasz? Mówiłam ci, że w Slytherinie dzieje się coś niedobrego – mówiła szybko i nerwowo. – Szepczą po kątach, wymykają się, Salazar wie gdzie, ciągle gadają o... O kimś. Liczyłam, że w święta będzie trochę spokoju, ale nie. Po południu Sev dostał sowę. Dziwnie się zachowywał... Jakby bardzo długo na to czekał. I zniknął zaraz po kolacji. Na pewno nie ma go nigdzie na terenie szkoły, mogę się założyć.

– Myślisz, że... – zaczęła Yen i natychmiast urwała. – O czym właściwie myślisz?

– Nie wiem. Mam złe przeczucia, to wszystko.

Yenlla złapała ją pocieszająco za rękę i pogłaskała po czekoladowych włosach. Marisa spojrzała na nią z wdzięcznością.

– Wiesz – kontynuowała cicho. – Ludzie ze Slytherinu nie należą do grzeczniutkich i faktycznie z natury ciągnie nas do mrocznych zaklęć, ale... Ale tym razem to coś innego, czuję to.

Długo siedziały razem w milczeniu w mrocznym pokoju wspólnym Slytherinu. Nie miały sobie nic więcej do powiedzenia, strach, tajemnice i niedopowiedzenia zawisły nad nimi mrocznym cieniem. Gdzie i po co udał się Severus? Kim byli jego nowi znajomi? I co takiego przed nimi ukrywał? Znając mrocznego Ślizgona, nie dowiedzą się tego, dopóki sam im nie powie. Więc czekały na niego.

§§§

Kiedy wrócił, było bardzo późno. Powoli zbliżał się świt. Obie dziewczyny spały na jego wąskim łóżku w pokoju prefekta. Marisa ocknęła się pierwsza, a wtedy brutalnie, bez słowa wystawił ją za drzwi i zabezpieczył je zaklęciem. Sama się o to prosiła. Wyraźnie ją ostrzegał, żeby nie próbowała żadnych sztuczek z Yenllą. Nie miał teraz czasu z nią dyskutować.

Usiadł na łóżku. Wyglądał inaczej niż zwykle. Właściwie w niczym nie przypominał siebie. Wydawał się niezwykle czymś podekscytowany, jego oczy niemal jaśniały w mroku, gdy chwilę później zwrócił się do Yen.

– Poznałem dziś niezwykłego czarodzieja – powiedział.

Panna Honeydell potrzebowała nieco więcej czasu, aby powrócić do przytomności. Zamrugała oczami, bo wszystko wydawało jej się nierealne niczym sen. Na twarzy Ślizgona malował się absolutny zachwyt, choć może lepszym określeniem byłoby... zauroczenie. Jakby ktoś zdradził mu wszystkie tajemnice wszechświata, nareszcie otworzył oczy. Dziewczyna przekrzywiła głowę, wpatrując się w niego uważnie.

– Kto to?

Snape przybliżył się do niej. Ten rozgorączkowany wzrok nieco ją przerażał. Yen nie pamiętała, aby kiedykolwiek wcześniej był tak bardzo poruszony. W końcu do perfekcji opanował ukrywanie swoich uczuć.

– Niezwykle potężny mag i wielki wizjoner – opowiadał szybko, ledwie panując nad drżącym z emocji głosem. – Nigdy dotąd nie spotkałem kogoś takiego. Wkrótce wiele się zmieni.

Severus mówił i mówił, a Yen wpatrywała się pilnie w jego usta, z trudem wierząc, że to dzieje się naprawdę. Nie była przyzwyczajona do takiej wylewności ani niespotykanej euforii w jego głosie. Severus opowiadał o zmianach i rewolucji, wiejącym wietrze historii. Po chwili wrażliwa dziewczyna czuła dokładnie to samo, co on. Fascynację, podniecenie, ekscytację, nadzieję i niecierpliwe oczekiwanie na coś nieokreślonego, co miało niedługo nadejść. Oczy Yen błyszczały zupełnie tak jak jego.

– Lubi spotkania i długie dyskusje. I naprawdę potrafi słuchać – ciągnął opowieść Severus. – Jeżeli chcesz, mogę cię do niego zaprowadzić – zaproponował nieoczekiwanie, a Yenlla ochoczo przytaknęła.

Sama nie wiedziała, czy bardziej pociąga ją sam człowiek, czy podniecająca perspektywa wymykania się z Severem ze szkoły pod samym nosem ciała pedagogicznego. Rozumiała jednak, że czarodziej, który w ten sposób podziałał na zamkniętego w sobie Snape'a, musiał być kimś absolutnie wyjątkowym. Naprawdę chciała go poznać.

– Dobrze, zabiorę cię do niego – obiecał.

Gdyby tylko wiedzieli, jak skończy się ta przygoda. Gdyby wiedzieli, ile przyjdzie im zapłacić za krótki romans z Czarodziejem. Jednak gdy się zorientowali, było już za późno.

Stracili wszystko.

Pierwsza zginęła Marisa. Tuż po zakończeniu roku szkolnego Śmierciożercy pojawili się w jej domu, składając czystokrwistej rodzinie propozycję nie do odrzucenia. Nikt nie przeżył ataku.

Rodzice Yen zostali zamordowani dwa lata później. Ludzie Lorda Voldemorta spodziewali się znaleźć w Kruczym Gnieździe również dziewczynę, lecz musieli zadowolić się torturowaniem domowników i zniszczeniem dworu. W ramach nauczki.

Później była jeszcze Priscilla. Po zakończeniu szkoły wybrała karierę w magomedycynie. Dwa lata później, jako niezwykle zdolna czarownica, dostała się do specjalnego rządowego programu – młodzi naukowcy pracowali nad eliksirem zwiększającym odporność na zaklęcia, który niezwykle zainteresował Mrocznego Lorda. Napad na jednostkę okazał się krwawy i brutalny, ale bezowocny. Zanim trafiła ją Avada, Priscilla zdążyła zniszczyć dość materiałów, aby formuły nikt nie był w stanie odtworzyć. W akcie zemsty Śmierciożercy przez wiele tygodni torturowali w Koszmarnym Dworze jej brata i matkę. Oboje nie przeżyli.

Rosier i Wilkes zginęli w walce z aurorami pod sam koniec wojny.

Lily i James byli ostatni.

Severus Snape obudził się w Azkabanie z kartoteką tak mroczną, jak to tylko możliwe, i bez widoków na jakąkolwiek przyszłość, a Yen w zakładzie opieki dla mentalnie zaburzonych czarownic, z bliznami, które już nigdy nie miały się do końca zagoić.

W niecałe trzy lata po ukończeniu szkoły beztroscy młodzi czarodzieje stracili wszystko i nawet nie sądzili, że jeszcze kiedykolwiek uda im się podźwignąć z tej strasznej klęski.


End file.
